


Crossing The Fine Line

by Kittyinaz



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, SVM/TB Fanfic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 62,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rock is thrown from the far past. A future with a child is given up, a death is not as it seems. Everything is going to change. Or else the end of all is going to come.  Gift for Natsgrl1 on the Fanfic Exchange hosted by Queen of Area 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off Into the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsgirl/gifts).



> This is a gift for Natsgrl1. Thanks to Queen of Area 5 for hosting the contest.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/1-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count – 1,344 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Between the Raindrops (featuring Natasha Bedingfield_ by Lifehouse

* * *

Life has a way of changing on you and you never know what to expect.  A small alteration to the original so-called story can cause a domino effect to happen.  In this case, it changed the fates of the universe.

Amazing how two little things change the destiny of so many.

It begins so simply. After the maenad event, two events happened.  One is that Sookie Stackhouse disappeared.

Gone.  No sign of her, nor can she be sensed by Bill Compton anymore through the bond he had started with her without her knowledge.  She had been there when he went to rest that morning and when he awoke that evening she was gone.

Immediately, he searched for her in Bon Temps.  He went to her home and did not find her, but her scent was there as if she had left that day.  When there is nothing more he can find there, he heads to her workplace hoping that she is there.  When he informs the shifter of her disappearance, there is a look of terror on Sam’s face but he confirmed that she had not been in today. He continues to look, but when he finds nothing, he then makes his way to Shreveport to accuse Northman of having done something to her.

Instead, he finds out that Northman had disappeared at around the same time.  Pam had not said anything, thinking her maker may have muted the bond due to his grief.  Apparently he had been doing it when he thinks about Godric no longer being on Earth.  But finding out that Sookie is missing, Pam started to pull in favors looking for both of them.

Pam finds the same issue: Northman had disappeared on the same day.  When Compton confronts her and accuses Northman of taking Sookie, she raises an elegant eyebrow asking how he expected Eric to have taken her in his day death?  Her dry tone of voice did nothing to waylay any worries.  Northman covets Sookie, and this is the only theory he has to go on.

Much to Compton’s displeasure, she ignores him as he accuses, screams, and eventually brings in the Queen to find his human.  She tells them that one breather is not worth her time, however she is asking about her as she searches out Pam’s Maker.

However, nothing is to be found out about either of them no matter who is looking.

Eventually the Magister is brought in and, after several “sessions” with everyone, he declares that there is nothing to find at this time.  However, there have been some events taking place right afterward that raise more than a few questions from those watching the proceedings.

The first is that the Magister receives a phone call during one session, then declares his findings before he leaves in a hurry.  The next place he pops up, the entire established hierarchy of Louisiana is thrown out the window.  The Magister walks into the Queen’s palace and declares her in violation of the Sanctity of Blood.   He then proceeds to turn the place upside down, and finds that she is selling her blood to try to pay the taxes that she had ignored these past years.

Needless to say when it is all over, the palace is a bloodbath, and everyone inside who tried to resist the Magister – or those he thought guilty – died the True Death.  He then moves onto the rest of the state, wanting to make sure this travesty is not repeated anytime soon.

Pam takes the opportunity during the madness to leave the state and disappears into the night.  Most of the others who are in positions of authority did the same to escape being accused of something they didn’t do.  Thus the state and the positions of authority became a huge vacuum.

In fact, the Authority become so desperate to make their home state stable that they put Compton as King.  Nan Flanagan tells them how much he supports mainstreaming and that he would be a great asset in covering their asses as the state is suddenly almost empty of vampires.

However, they promptly pull him from the position when he does nothing but make trouble for them.  They didn’t need it after the FUBAR situation that Edgington caused when he murdered a TV anchor.  Though, in a way, that fuck up was cleaned up by two strange beings who had appeared next to him and, after saying something to him, staked him.

The Authority are quick to claim it is the work of their people who are policing their own. They couldn’t look weak before the governments of the world as they are increasingly questioning if the Vampires deserve to have the same rights as the rest of them.

But one mystery remained: no one could figure out what the words spoken to Edgington mean.  In fact, there are only a few beings that could have told anyone what was said.  One had walked out in the sun in Dallas, one died after hearing the words, one was missing, and the last had disappeared.

If they had understood the words, as well as the meaning behind them, they might have had a clue where the missing Sheriff of Area 5 may be.

* * *

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Roman-1.jpg)

In his office in their building, Roman is sitting behind his desk, his chin in his hand, staring out the window behind him as he tries to figure out how everything turned into the current cluster fuck.  Yes, the issues are being solved, but not by him in an organized manner.  No, in fact all the current fuck ups have been solved by outside sources when needed to be.

And he didn’t like it at all.

To add to that, the AP has not said a word to him since Godric’s death. He knew it had to hurt for her child to have met the sun, but for her not to say anything to help guide them — well it wasn’t helping matters.  He has never flown this blind since his 5th century.

He leans back as he tries to find out exactly where it went all wrong.

“When you had a child become a Queen in a backwaters area.  At least you thought until you decided that it would make the perfect headquarters.” The voice is pleasant, but there is a mocking sound behind it.

Chills go down Roman’s back as he turns around and sees a man he had not wanted to meet ever again, much less have in his private sanctuary.  “Warlow.”

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Warlow-1.jpg)

The man smirks as he walks around the room, looking at the treasures Roman has out to show off. He knows that the man does not want him around.  No one does.  Well, two people do now — once they found out who he is and who they are.  But they are the exception on Earth, not the norm.

Then, neither are on Earth right now.  So would they be an exception?  Or would it be business as normal for them?  Deciding he will think on it later, he looks over his shoulder.  Telling the vampire behind him, “Well, you were wondering where it all went wrong didn’t you?” The left eyebrow goes up.

Roman somehow turns whiter as he realizes that the being in front of him is reading his mind.  However, he does nothing, knowing of how old the being is. “What are you doing here?” The quicker he can find out, the quicker he can get him out of here.

Warlow just turns around and, after grabbing a Faberge egg, tosses it back and forth as he just stares at Roman.  “Now, do you really think that is going to make me talk?  What about the small talk and so on?” He smirks even more.

Roman sighs, “Warlow, enough.  We both know you are powerful, since each time you come in here you show me a new ability.  But then you are the eldest.” He waives his hand and settles back in his chair waiting to find out what it is that the ancient is wanting.

Nodding as he continues to toss the priceless artifact back and forth, he sits down, putting his feet to rest on Roman’s desk.  “By the way how  _is_  mommy dearest?  Are you idiots still worshipping that vial of who knows what?”  He sniggers as he watches the egg flip in the air before catching it and tossing it again.

Containing a growl, Roman is about to speak then stops. “What do you mean?” ‘ _Vial of who knows what?’_

Completely at ease, Warlow informs him, “Do you really think I would allow anything of that bitch to survive?  You know how I feel about her.  I don’t know what you are worshipping but it is  _not_  Lilith.  I checked to make sure.” He controls his anger at all that bitch had taken from him.  It made him able to live longer, however, he misses his family.

Roman almost chokes when he hears that.  “You checked?  How?!?!” He glances at the entryway to where the Vial is kept.  Only he and Salome have access to it.  How the hell could Warlow get inside the Vault?

Pausing in his game of catch, Warlow just raises an eyebrow at him. “Like I said, I wouldn’t want anything of hers to survive.  Can’t take the chance the bitch may come back somehow.  I spent a lot of effort making sure she didn’t.” He then turns to the real reason he is there: to gather information.  But the heckling of the so-called Guardian is something he couldn’t resist.

Clenching his hands, Roman tries to control himself.  It isn’t worth his True Death to go against this being.

Sighing, Warlow advises him, “Though while I wanted to check to make sure, that is not the only reason I am here.  I was sent to get intelligence and to see what is going on for myself.  Basically, I am going to report back that everything here is so fucked up that someone needs to come and get ahold of this place.”  He smirks then, knowing what is in store, whenever they are ready to spring the truth on this world.

Roman just stares at him, “You are running errands for someone else?” It boggles his mind that anyone could command this being.  No one he knows is strong enough for that.

Smirking, Warlow just thinks of how  _she_  would like the vampire in front of him.   _She_  would take his head.  At least.  He was proud of her and of him.  He couldn’t have arranged a better couple if he had planned it.

Wait.

He had.

Roman is uneasy as he notices how cocky the individual is.

“So what is going to happen now?”  He knows that the only way he might get the information from the Ancient is for him to tell him.

Warlow catches the egg and looks at Roman. “Basically, you are about to be schooled.  Seriously Roman, your house is a mess, your plan is going down the hole.  You are just lucky  _they_  think your plan is worth saving.  Or else I would just tell them to let it all wash out and see what is left.”  Well, for now.  They are wanting to scratch the whole thing and go with  _his_ plan as soon as they feel they are ready.  Until then, they will shore up the failing Authority.

Roman leans forward, folding his hands on his desk. “And what pull do you have with these people?”

Unable to help himself, Warlow moves so fast Roman has no idea he had until Warlow’s fangs are dropped and he has Roman’s head in his hands, leaning over the desk, “More than you will ever know nor will you ever be as close.  Pay attention Roman and clean your house.  Mommy and Daddy will be coming and there will be nothing you can do to stop them.”

With that Warlow lets him go and is gone from the room, the egg falling. Only Roman’s quick movements catch it before it hits the ground. He growls as he gets off the floor, knowing Warlow did it all on purpose.

But he thinks on what he found out, and for once, listens to the Ancient.  If these two “parents” are coming and they have Warlow doing as they like, who is he to try to go against the tide?

Since it has been failing him to fight.

* * *

Final count: 2,101

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	2. Like Ghosts in the Sun

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,366 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: The World is Ugly_ by My Chemical Romance

* * *

_Previously:_

_But he thinks on what he found out, and for once, listens to the Ancient.  If these two “parents” are coming and they have Warlow doing as they like, who is he to try to go against the tide?_

_Since it has been failing him to fight._

_Now:_

* * *

The world continues on its path undisturbed by the events on its surface.  No matter how much the inhabitants of this world think they are the end all, they are not.

They don’t even remember their own history correctly.

None of them — no matter the race, religion or science — are right on their beginnings.  However, there is a grain of truth in it all.  But when isn’t there?

The truth is that really is an all-powerful being with a considerable amount of what would be called gods below him to help with the creatures he has made.  However, all the so-called races descended from the same stock.  And that one fact would destroy the world’s beliefs. The argument of Evolution vs. Creationism would be a minor fight once the truth had been found.

In fact, there are now only three beings from their planet who know the whole truth and they had a rough time accepting it at first. One had found out the hard way. When he shared it with the other two, he also told them they are the High King and Queen of the Allied Planets.

Yes, planets.   However, the aliens that everyone keeps wondering about are the people crawling over the earth as it is now.  There are others, but they are hiding away from Earth as it is now.

Everything and everyone descended from two people.  The Eve and Adam of myth possibly, but there were two beings that brought them all forth.  Well, that is what the one who had been bored and curious found when he went searching for the truth.  The truth of why he was not like others, why he could do things that no one thought was possible.

The information he found is nowhere near the truth he knew and he is one of oldest creatures from Earth.

Fae and shifters — be it any type or those who can only shift into one other creature — are the same.  Demons are the Fire Fae and Angels are Fae who go into another realm.  The vampires are a type of Fae and it is their stay on Earth that has changed them drastically, the most radically of all the Fae.  Then there were those who devolved into creatures without abilities: what everyone now calls humans.

Unable to find at first a reason why they came to earth, the searcher figures that the Earth was so rich in resources that others came to it. Compared to what he finds on the true home world, it is…somewhat freeing to be here.  Earth has lighter gravity and is so much richer overall in resources than their worlds.  There is much that is better on their home worlds, but this is all the Truth-finder could determine for why they would leave the Eden that is their planets.

When asking why they left their worlds, he is told of a war that had broken out among the Fae and magic changing the world from the beauty of the past, of the races being one, to a world of suffering. So many told him the same story that he believes it.  And when he looks upon the original worlds, he cannot understand why they would war upon each other.

But then, the humans make war to this day over things that he never understands.    The worlds, the home ones as well as Earth, recovered. A war like that had nothing on the millions, even billions of years of rotating around the suns. Moreover, they eventually blossom again.

However, the magic that is left after the war on Earth changed the beings on the planet into what they are now. It made them evolve to the point where iron and lemons are acidic to what is now named the Fae and all the other species have developed other weaknesses that were not evident before.

In the end, it is the humans who suffer the most.  They are the Earth Fae, but their powers were stripped from them in an attempt to save their planets.  Especially their new beloved home. They did manage to reverse some of the damage with their magic and cause the world to recover quicker.  However, the result is that the ability to know the truth and be able to touch their heritage in the way they were used to is now gone.

It is how Witches appeared from humans; they are the ones who somehow have the right genes that are mixing, trying to bring back a type of Fae so needed by the universe itself. Those genes trying to correct an error is how Vampires can make some powerful vampires while others are so ordinary that no one knows the difference.

The vampires, instead of being born the way they are, are forced to change others in the other way they have of making more of their type.  The gift of becoming a Dark Fae had once been a great secret and never guaranteed to work.  Now, it is the only way the species has survived.  Though it is postulated that if a Maker is called to a child, it always seems to become one of the powerful ones.  This is what they think is yet another way that the universe is calling attention to those who should have been born Dark Fae instead of a human.

The ones telling him all this are a truth that would either bring wonder or terror to the humans.  The truth is, there are other races out there; the universe is too big for there to be only one race.  After the war, they withdrew to the farthest reaches, not wanting to be part of the world that was so ugly.  The war had affected more than the Fae race.  It had left deep wounds in the races that had once been allied with them.

So the Dragons, Pixies, Ents, Dwarves, Centaurs and so on retreated from the home worlds and watched.  Praying for the Prophesy that had come at the end of the war to come about.  When they meet the one who genuinely searched for the truth, they eagerly give it to him.  They had been told of him coming as a sign of the prophecy coming to fruition.  This Truth-finder would be the cause of the change per those who sometimes had the ability to see glimpses into the future.

They give him their support and help him overcome so much as this is first of his time to know the truth, as well as help him with his abilities that are unique to him.  Most of them had versions of the powers, and among them all they trained him.

Once he is trained, they begin telling him what needs to happen and what has happened thus far to ready for the prophecy.  And then entrusted to him the means to get hold of them when it is the time.

He takes the information and returns to kill his maker.  Step one of the lists of needed things to happen taken care of to have the best ending for the inhabitants of the planet called Earth and restore the chance to right the great wrong caused so long ago.

Oh, to be able to be as free as the Truth Seeker had been, to be able to do as he had, he had killed the bitch long ago.  However, some imbecile had kept her blood and made it possible for her to come back.  She is the abomination that she tried to warn them against; she was the one who helped destroy the history to remake it how she desired the future to come.

It will take him thousands of years to make sure all the blood is gone, but he made it where there are none by the time she had foretold that she would be back.  There are other ways to solve the issues of the time that she had seen.  In fact, the way she had thought of fixing it all, it would have been too late to save the species, much less all of the races on the Planet.

During that time, he watches for the individuals that he is told would be instrumental in saving the world as they know it.  He turns the AP, making sure that she understood the reasons why, and that she agrees with his rules.  She is the great prophet that will help him bring their race as well as the others to the point that the prophecy is possible.  Unfortunately, something about that time will cause her to be blind.  Until then, they know that the future they are working towards will need her guiding hand to help negate the free will that can mess up the plans.

Armed with the knowledge they have, he works with her, keeping to the shadows as much as possible, to make sure the other individuals are in place.  He became what Earth would call a master assassin when needed, a peacemaker at other times.  He would make bargains that would have far-reaching results.  All to ready them for the war to come.

Although he still laughs at what Earth calls master assassins, having met the actual owners of that title.  They had partially trained him, telling him only one outside will learn all of their trade.

He plans, always working for the chance of having that hopeful future.  However, he is hating parts of what he had to do, knowing it is needed.  The pain of never acknowledging some of the people he had affected.  He was so proud of many of the people but had to stay away.

Until the time came closer to when he will be able to acknowledge everyone, then he started moving in the world to make it possible for the last of the changes to happen, eager for the chance to be able to meet the people in person.

One of the times that free will almost messed up the future he is working on, appearing in the rain on a bridge to save a young girl from being killed by her parents.  All due to them misunderstanding a deal he had made long ago for this particular child. On this girl’s shoulders would hang the fate of the prophecy, and there is no way she would be harmed.

He had already dealt with her funny uncle, as she will call him.  Unfortunately, he had to allow some of it to happen.  The lecher never touched her how he desired to, but he couldn’t stop the man from thinking of it.  So he never understood at first why she was acting as traumatized as her cousin, but he was determined to find out why.

Sookie had some of the most impressive shields in her mind which had kept him in the dark until he realized that she had telepathy.  He had almost strangled the AP for not telling him.  All his work to keep this little one safe had nearly failed.  The only good thing is she was kept physically innocent and he had made sure that the uncle could do no more to her.

Then to get the frantic call from the AP to save the little one from her own parents, that had been the last straw of things happening to her.  He had been so enraged that nothing in her wretched life was easy, and then to have been thrown into another “plane” of existence by the idiot named Niall. Well, it had made it to the point where he had a personal vendetta against the bumbling fool.

It is too bad that the trip to the other “plane” isn’t worth even a hiccup in their plans. He came back in time to watch over her sobbing from her heartbreak of her parents dying. His own heart had broken over her thoughts that it was all her fault.  He had used a lot of glamour to make sure her so-called brother never hurt her.  Maybe a tad too much as he came to figure out later in life.

The boy is an idiot.

After he had done everything he could to be sure she was safe, he had left to take care of other issues. When he came back to check on his little trouble maker, he was enraged to see what had conspired in the short amount of time he had been gone.  Almost insane with rage, he rips her out of her life after forcefully showing her the truth.  How she had been told lies all her life.  How the blood really affects her.  He ripped off her blinders showing how the imbecile she thought she loved was using her for his own purposes.

He then picked up her mate, and then took them to the original world.  Fuck the original plan, he didn’t want either of these beings who meant so much to him by this time to suffer more than they have been.  How could so much go wrong in a few weeks?!?!?

There, the other beings came to teach them as he goes back to take care of things happening on Earth.  But when he gets a chance, he came back to spend much time with the two, finally proud of the fact that he can acknowledge them as what they are to him.

Not that there had not been issues, but then his trouble maker wouldn’t be named that if she had a calmer life, nor could her mate keep up with her if he were not her equal.  He had quite enjoyed the show of the two facing off against each other, screaming how they each have done things wrong to the other or in general.  He has a chair and popcorn ready any time they went off.

All in all, he is thrilled when the day came on one of his trips home to find them in bed together finally.

After that, there had been a few blow-ups of their tempers but he suspects that it is the makeup sex that they desire more than the actual fights.  Why they didn’t just fuck, he doesn’t know.  But the fire they both show is enough to have him grinning proudly.  These two are no pushovers, and they will need that same fire to deal with what he suspects is coming for all of them.

The other races came back in more numbers as they learn, and soon it comes to the point that the two are ready to take control.  They are all watching and taking care of issues as they come up on Earth as they discuss how to introduce the world to the truth.  The master assassins have taken their correct place, the place they had spent eons training for.

Everything is finally lining up to come up for the showdown on Earth, hopefully, with as peaceful solution as could be possible.

About time.

* * *

Final count: 2,577

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	3. Time is Everything

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/3-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count – 1,365 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Somethings’s Gotta Give_ by OneRepublic

* * *

_Previously:_

_About time._

_Now:_

* * *

Early in the morning, two lovers are sleeping wrapped among each other.  There is no telling where one starts and ends, especially since they are both a golden color, their hair the same color.  The light peeks into their room and soon an errant ray of light falls across a face, causing one of them to awaken.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Sookie-11.jpg)

As she wakes in Eric’s arms, Sookie thinks on how this is never going to get old.  Especially since half the time she gets to watch him as he wakes up with her, and other times as she wakens, she catches him watching her.

Sookie is glad now that Warlow came and got them, but at first, she had been heartbroken by the brutal truths he forced on her that day.  How Bill had lied to her and that the date he was going to take her on that night was not to her benefit.  How he was using her heart to fulfill his mission, benefiting from her innocence in the matters of the heart and the supernatural world.  Bill kept her without the knowledge to help her better understand her position.

All to do as a queen of the Supernatural world wanted. To make her dependent on the queen while giving her the benefit of Sookie’s telepathy without paying for it.  In any coin of any realm, including the heart.

Even worse was when Warlow told her that he was going to take her to her true mate, and that they were going to leave this planet until they get their heads on straight.  It had been hard for her to accept that she had to leave the last place that she knew her Gran alive, the only place she had ever felt safe.  However, since he really wasn’t giving her a choice, especially after he showed her that the land would belong to him if she doesn’t go with him per an ancient scroll, she begrudgingly went with him.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Alexander-Skarsgard-155.jpg)

Then when they appeared by Eric’s bedside, she had started to throw a fit.  A certifiable teenager fit.  Screaming, her hands in fists as she told him that there was no way she would ever be with a liar and cheater — someone who had no idea what monogamy is.  And so on for a good ten minutes Warlow had watched her, amused and then laughing as she went on.

She is ashamed of behavior from that time.  To reduce herself to throwing a fit, it was nothing like her real self.

It didn’t matter that Warlow had told them both that until Compton’s blood was out of her, there would be reactions she will have that would not be normal to who she really is.  Eric had growled when he learned that Compton had trained his blood to make her react in certain ways. No, that didn’t matter nor did the fact that Sookie had no control over her emotions for weeks and all of a sudden, the control she was getting back made her feel grief finally for her Gran.  It was in fact worse, with her guilt added on top when she realized how she reacted during the time would have had her Gran rolling in her grave.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/tumblr_mge2p7ndeT1qa2ovmo16_r1_250-1.gif)

Though, at the same time, it wasn’t like Eric was any better. He was still in the stages of grief for Godric.  He didn’t know how to handle himself, nor take care of Sookie who was going through the same issues.  All those years of denying his emotions came back to take a toll on him.  Even if he hadn’t had his grief, he still would have been a mess since Sookie couldn’t help the rages that went through her.  Nor could he ever take her tears.  Those tore him up inside like glass shards.

No, neither of them were ready for the truths forced upon them by Warlow, then to have to deal with more truths that were way out of their control to handle.

The truth of what they are.  That there are no dead people walking around, nor that humans were anything but victims in all this.  That all the hatred between so-called species was for no reason, since they are all the same.  This on top of finding out that there are other gods, that everything they had been told has been a lie and a truth was too much for them to take all at the same time.

Both of them did not take any part of the resulting truths well, and unleashed their frustration upon the other.  There had been much screaming at each other and laying of blame for things that neither had any control over.  It took longer than it really should have for them to deal with the feeling of betrayal from others, to accept that the other one had no control, nor wanted it for each other.  To find out their preconceptions of each other were false.

Sookie is not a self-involved, whiny bitch.  Eric is not a jerk or asshole, nor is he unfeeling.

Then it took more time to have them dealing with the ramifications of the information that he gave them and the people who came to teach them. Of them meeting others who had been nothing but myths to them both, to find out that some of them are older than the war that their world could not remember.  And to have them defer to them even though their age, strength and knowledge is much greater than their own.

But they told them that they are the ones from their prophecy, the ones that they had been waiting for to correct everything that had gone wrong in that long ago war.  That they are now the High King and Queen.

All that information is given to them, one right after the other, and they have not managed to deal with the fact that they are supposed to be mates. Part of that is the so-called magic of mating that you hear about. You know; where your mate is supposed to fix everything, make it better overnight?  Yeah.  That is a lie.

There is no magic thing to make everything work all of a sudden, no matter how writers want to make it so.  It takes work. The other person might be the other half of your soul, the best person for you, but when they both had so much personal issues to deal with and it doesn’t fix itself.  It, as everything that involves love, requires work from both sides to make it work.

Though once you get to that place, it is as magical as any writer could ever imagine.  Just not the beginning.

Eric has his issues.  He had been taught to not allow his emotions through, that it was a weakness that would be exploited by others.  To survive, he will need to bury them as deep as possible.  A thousand years of suppressed emotion is never pretty to watch fall apart. Especially when he fights so hard to allow it to be shown.  It is so hard to allow his heart and feelings to be free as the last time he did it he had been hurt by others.

Neither was Sookie innocent of not helping the matters. In fact, she had been right in the middle with her own rampaging emotions. She had been betrayed, found out that the person she gave her innocence to had lied to her, and manipulated to hate Eric.  To add to that, watching him punish her friend through his memories had been hard to accept.  Even knowing that she shouldn’t be taking things out on Eric didn’t help.  Often she exploded with him reacting to her before they even could think rationally over why they were arguing.

Warlow had been some help in this, he took the time to explain Eric’s side to Sookie.  He had helped her understand the severity of what Lafayette had done, as well as the repercussions of Eric being lenient on him.  He also did the same with Eric, explaining in detail what Compton had done to her, isolating her and so forth.  In fact, he often comments to them both it was lucky that they had found each other so early or Sookie could have been a Renfield by now.

However, there had been a few bright points during the time.  They both wanted the other.  They felt attracted to each other, and it is what messed them up when they met.  Compton felt it from Sookie, and he went overboard in making sure she was disgusted with Eric. In fact, maybe if Bill Compton hadn’t flooded Sookie with so much blood, she may have acted on her emotions for Eric. A lot of the pain they ended up feeling by now would have been fixed.

If you are willing to play that game, then what if Eric had been more willing to show her his emotions, to open himself up to the possibility of love right away, instead of playing his games? What if Compton never gave her the gallons of blood, or that she denied him giving her more at any time? There were so many other maybes and ifs, that they could spend centuries listing them all.  But what would be the good in that?

That fact, that information, that realization, is what turns the point for them.  They could continue to either hate on each other or actually realize that what they want will be easier to achieve if they actually work together.

They had agreed to meet the following day to talk.  Not scream at each other. If they get to that point, they will allow the other to walk away and will meet up when they are both calmer.

It was easier without Warlow and his damn chair and popcorn, too.  That had been one of the things they had actually agreed upon first.

They talked and worked it all out.  Over many days and nights. And then they gave into the feelings they had been feeling for each other, that had been part of the problem since neither of them wanted to fuck just to fuck.  Not with the information that they will need to work together for eons.  It makes it more important to have more than a sexual desire for each other to last all that time. Even Eric had agreed to it.

Though he never let up on the innuendos.  He told her it was to remind her that he desires her at all time.  Sookie thinks it is the frat boy side of him needing an outlet.

Warlow had come back about that time, and that he was thrilled was to say the least.

He threw a party to celebrate.

Rolling her eyes at the memory, Sookie smiles as she feels parts of Eric waking before he does.  Now that they have fully mated — well, to say the sex is awesome is too little to describe the feelings and the sheer pleasure they can achieve now.

Having a partner with so much experience had at first been daunting, but that started to change when Eric told her that she is the first person he has ever loved in this way.  This is his first time to make love to someone, and he is grateful for his experience to make it better for her.  It’s also the first time he has ever wanted to make sure his partner is pleasured more than he himself.  Then he grins at her, while informing her that there is a lot to say for learning about sex together.  They have forever to experiment and he is more than willing to be guided by her in what she wants to learn.

Contrary to belief, there is more to learn over the years.  It is what helps make it interesting per his informative long years.

They also talk out their fears then and still continue to do.  They hate to do it, but one late night, Sookie told him that she fears that she will not be enough for him, that he will be bored after so long. The pain she had felt telling him that had worried Eric.  The fear of losing him, and his fear of losing her to these fears.

That had made them talk it out, especially after they started and found out how much it helped their mate feel better.  With them mated and bonded, there was not much that escaped them in feeling each other.  Their emotions become the other’s if they are not careful to not push them on each other.

It is harder than you think, especially when the pleasurable emotions are eagerly received by both of them, and in fact they are encouraged to share that side.  The negatives seem to find that path easy to follow also.

They still fight often, but it was hard when you feel everything the other feels.  However, that itself had been a theme of a fight: why they couldn’t keep their emotions to themselves and that the other is not even trying to block their emotions from leaking to the other.

Nevertheless, like Eric remarked to Warlow, they might fight like contenders, but they fuck like champions.  That had earned Eric a slap, but inside, it had been too hard to hide her amusement as she walks off.

Then came all the learning they did.  It had not been a school that anyone conventional would have called it. However, their teachers are not even close to being the same species as they are.  Even in their lightened teachings that they had from Warlow.  All of it is the best any could have desired.

Some of the teachers couldn’t speak out loud. They soon teach Eric that all creatures can be telepaths, but some are more inclined to it.  With his mate being one, how will it be fair that he doesn’t have the same abilities?  They may not be as strong as hers, but then she has used them longer than he has.

Some days would be spent it sitting in front of the creature in charge of their lessons that day, learning in their minds.  For the true masters of the ability, it would be as if they are in a classroom.

They learned how to use all of it, every bit of the mind, even the parts that had yet to be accessed by any of their kind.  It made them formidable, but not unbeatable.  They could recall information by either actual memory or by genetic memory.  They could store vast amounts of information in themselves.

In addition, they found that they could use each other’s memories also. To be bonded and mated as they are opened so many more options that most having access to this style of teaching would have been able to control.

Yes, they now often live in each other’s heads, being completely comfortable with it now.  More than either thought possible.   Yet, they also manage to be their own person as they show each other each and every day.

They have spent a long time learning, but now, Sookie expects that the time to learn will be coming to an end and they will be acting on the information that Warlow had been bringing them.

After she pleases her mate, of course.

* * *

Final count: 2,594

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	4. Chapter 4 You Calm the Storm (NSFW)

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/4-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,378 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Everything (Live in Studio)_ by Lifehouse

* * *

_Previously:_

_After she pleases her mate, of course._

_Now:_

* * *

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Eric-1.jpg)

Waking up to his mate’s mouth on him, there is no possible better feeling than this.  Eric moans as he clenches his jaw to keep from being overwhelmed — not only by the physical pleasure he is feeling but also by the sense of her pleasure at feeling his.

Learning to keep some of the pleasure he is feeling out of the bond is hard. Eric wants to share everything with his little mate, the one he finally caught after so many hardships in getting them together. There had been not only the issues with outside interference but there had been his own in not wanting to take a chance in letting his walls down. The same ones that have allowed him to remain alive until now. At least until this woman sending him to Valhalla right now came along and shattered all his ideas and the things he had been taught. The one who had taught him how to realize that loving doesn’t make you weaker; it makes you stronger.

It makes you stronger to protect the other half of your soul.  It gives you purpose; it gives you every fucking reason to keep going on, even when your body and mind are ready to give up. The soul and heart of someone are enough to overpower the strongest opponents.  You just have to be willing to be hurt to find that strength.

Closing his eyes again, only managing to open them to look at the beautiful sight of his mate with her lips wrapped around his cock, taking it in as far as she can. He had only moved his hand to tenderly push her hair from her face so that he could see her clearer.

The magic she has in her lips, her tongue, shit, even her teeth is one that has him fighting cumming like he did as a teenager.  Faster actually.

But he fights it, knowing that it will be more enjoyable to both of them if he can make it last.  Though…his mate should be subjected to this pleasure he is feeling physically as well.  But when he thinks of moving the two of them, his hands are locked down where they are, as well as his body.

Groaning, he tells her, “Wench.”

‘ _At least I gave you still the use of your hands, just not the ability to move your wrists.’_  The sassy reply has his eyes rolling back in his head as she gives his cock a twist.  He has always loved her fire since he first met her.  Now he has millions of other reasons to love it now that they are together.

“Lover, just wait.” He warns her as his hips lift involuntarily. He is panting harder with the need to release some of the built-up tension.

He cannot help the small grin as her laughter inside his head causes a shiver run down his spine.  Gods, this ability of theirs to talk to each other is amazing when they have their mouths filled with all sorts of stuff. This is not the first, nor the last time they will use this ability to this use.  Often, he cannot tell what is mental and what is physical when they are too into what they are doing.  Especially when they make love.

He opens his eyes to look down and watch his Valkyrie, his Goddess, and his Queen.  This woman is more than anything he could have ever asked for. Moreover, he does give thanks to his Gods daily.  Especially now that they found that there is more than one God or Gods for sure.

Sookie took that information a little harder at first, as well as the knowledge they are all aliens.  He had helped her with that issue, sitting with her through countless hours as she tried to work out in her head how her God and his Gods and Goddesses could be all correct.  After talking to the others about it, she finally resolves her thoughts around the fact that it is all correct.  Though she teases him that her God would be the one above them all.

Sometimes, it takes awhile to learn to give in to your other half. By this time, Eric has learned this valuable lesson and he agrees with her.  Leading to a time that he remembers fondly with the two of them being naked.  Who says you can’t teach an old dog new tricks?  You only need the right set of encouragement!!

Soon Eric’s mind turns to calling upon those Gods and Goddesses to give him strength to survive his Mate’s attack on his body.  He doesn’t care if it is his, hers or the unicorns; he needs their help to stop from cumming so soon.

Looking down at her, he growls at her, “Sookie.” When she looks up, she growls back at him from the look in his eyes.  The one that tells her he is so close that she will soon have her taste of him that she craves.

Not that he doesn’t do the same often with her.  She remembers only last night that he had her begging for him to do something, anything to allow her to cum!

All too soon he feels that icy hot feeling at the base of his spine, his balls pulling up as much as they can from her ministrations on them, and he screams out in ecstasy from the sweet painfully drawn out pleasure of his orgasm.

Thankfully his mate releases him from his binding, because as he came his back is bowed almost in half from the pleasure shared between the two of them. However, when he came back to himself, he quickly has his mate on her back with his face quickly descending down her body for his turn to taste her.

All the while taking some pleasurable side trips to worship the bounty of her breasts, nuzzling her stomach and then taking the most torturous route to where he desires to be on her.

Paybacks are a bitch…though pleasurable to them both.

As he gets lower, his hands also make their way up to her beautiful breasts, knowing that playing with them ignites that ball of need that he feels is essential to any time with his mate this way.  Or well, any time now.

With a lick from her clit up through the second pair of lips that he enjoys on her is enough to find his little love is soaking from her work on him.  He can’t help the satisfied grin that forms knowing that this is all from her wanting his pleasure.

What man wouldn’t want to know his woman desires to give him pleasure so much that she not only gives it to him but is turned on by the act?  Too long has Eric had partners that did it to please him, but never liked it themselves.

Or liked it so much, that when he wanted to return the favor, not often but there has been times, and instead found himself working to give them pleasure. No, Eric works even harder to give his mate pleasure knowing that he is lucky to be granted a mate that loves to satisfy his own needs.

With that in mind, he works his mate over, using his tongue, fingers and even his fangs to drive his mate to not one, but three orgasms.  It may take longer than any male thought to cause their females so complete pleasure that they do the mythical squirting, but Eric has found with Sookie it will never be easy.

Nope.

But it is more than welcome by them both that Eric works to give her that pleasure.  Nothing less will satisfy him that his lover, his other half, receive as much pleasure as he can give to her.

As he looks up at her body shining with the sweat from their lovemaking, he whispers to her mind, ‘ _I love you, Sookie.  Always and forever.  Thank you.’_

The sheer amount of love she sends to him through their bond is enough to have him moving up her body, only teasing, tasting her breasts, knowing that they are becoming too sensitive, but unable to pass up something enjoyable to them both.

He is soon at her mouth, and sinks into her with his cock, as their mouths join as intimately as they are below.  Soon their tongues are caressing each other, his often mimicking the movement below as his hips slam into hers hard, then slowly withdrawing.

Her walls grip his every moment, caressing his cock and trying to keep him inside, then welcoming his thrust back inside her body.  Working for the moment, needing the magic of their joining to come over the two of them.

The room is nothing more than shadows on the wall from the dying light of two bodies in the most intimate, soul-touching movement that any two beings can know.  The only sounds are of their quiet moans, skin meeting, and of their kisses as they get more demanding as they both start towards that cliff that will shatter their control.

As that moment gets closer, a glow start forming around the two of them: a red glow around Sookie and blue around Eric, making where they meet a royal purple color.  They soon lose themselves in the pleasure, the love, the sheer fact that their souls are reaching out to each other, the colors merge until the room is glowing the color, bursting from their bodies as they both reach that percipience that they were aiming for.

Throwing his head back, Eric roars out the name of the only woman he has ever named during sex as his cock releases into his mate, as her body greedily accepts his gift to her.  At the same time, he can feel her soaking his balls from her own pleasure as her scream of Eric’s name.

After their moment has passed, Eric, holding his mate in his arms, rolls over having her lie on top of him.  he caresses her face as she looks down at him.  Smiling up at his little one, Eric tells her, “I love you.”

And the light of his life, his soul, the one who has taught him what love is, answers him, “I love you too.”

She lays her head down on his chest, and he holds her close with one arm as his other hand runs through her hair, enjoying this calm from the storm they had just weathered together.

* * *

Final count: 1,790

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	5. Miles of Clouded Hell

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/5-Crossing-1.jpg)

I own none of the pictures.  I am not that talented, sadly.  I tried to leave the artist marks on any art that I used for this story on the banners.

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,835 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: It’s Time_ by Imagine Dragons

* * *

_Previously:_

_She lays her head down on his chest, and he holds her close with one arm as his other hand runs through her hair, enjoying this calm from the storm they had just weathered together._

_Now:_

* * *

The person who had been waiting for the tempest to calm inside the room grins again at how happy the two are with each other.

Warlow sends a blast to the two lovers, ‘ _I am back, if you think you can pull yourselves away from each other to deal with the real issues.’_  He is smirking, waiting for it…

‘ _At least this time he waited, Lover.’_

 _‘Oh, he learned his lesson from last time, didn’t you, Warlow?’_  is the reply he had been waiting on.

He cannot help the laugh as he relaxes back in the seat he made appear while he was waiting for them to finish. Not bothering to reply to the two, he just looks up into the sky that is amazing to see.  The two worlds hanging in the air that were once inhabited as this one was, but now are waiting for their people to come back to them.

This planet has been cleaned of the past, just as those two above him. His eyes look out on the mountain and the plants that actually look tealish in the light of the early morning. Shaking his head at the sheer beauty all around him, he cannot imagine a reason that this world and the ones above were abandoned for Earth.

In his mind, there are no comparison.  Yes, there is no silver, iron or many other resources that there are on Earth, but to leave this world altogether?  No.

He sighs as he listens to the life all around them as the royal couple make their way out to him.

Sookie comes over and, hugging Warlow, she asks, “How was your visit?”

He smiles at her, “It was as to be imagined.  You know I hate going to that world anymore.  Also, your grandfather is trying to find me whenever I show up. Seems someone found the contract and is thinking that I may have taken you.” He ignores the fact that he left it out in plain sight for them to find. It took them long enough.

Eric just laughs as he waves and another chair shows up. He moves it over to sit and holds Sookie when she moves to his lap.  “You mean I am not the bad guy?” The sarcasm is very evident in his voice, letting them all know what he thinks of that solution.

The two had laughed when it had been reported that Eric was the one who stole Sookie in the middle of the day.  No one cared how impossible it had been at the time, but then, none of the idiots were worth the concern of the two in front of him.

Warlow leans back taking a deep breath of the pure, clean air.  “Roman is warned to cleaned house as you directed me.  Your brother is fine, Sookie.  Still getting into trouble as usual.  Nothing seems to change in that town of yours.” He rolls his eyes.  Jason is a waste of space but Sookie still cares enough to look over him.  To make sure she doesn’t go popping to Earth to check on him, Warlow has a group of people watching the town she grew up in.

Remembering what had happened when he checked in on Eric’s side of the ‘family,’ Warlow lifts his head back up at Eric.  Growling slightly, he informs him, “I will hurt your child if she tries to grab me again.  So far I have allowed her games, but now that it is coming to time for us to deal with everything, I will not play anymore.” He is tired of the ex-whore.  He has no idea what Eric sees in her; she is petty and self-involved.  But he respects that she has been there for Eric when he could not be.  Just as he respected Sookie’s Gran for the same reason.

Nodding his head, Eric shrugs his shoulders as he replies, “I understand.  She needs to learn to stand on her own.  She still throwing a fit that I seemed to be under the spell of the fairy twat?” Feeling her anger through the bond, Eric sends her amusement.  He has always known Pam was self-centered, but this has been an eye opener into the psyche of his only child.  It only reminds him of how Godric told him to only turn those he feels a pull towards.  He had felt for the blond when she had given her ultimatum, but she had not taken her second chance at life as seriously as she had taken the opportunity to have it.

Warlow laughs as he remembers the fit she threw when Warlow finally told her where Eric was.  She had demanded that she be taken there and was informed that without bonding to one of the original inhabitants, or her True Half, that she would burn.

All lies, but Eric had asked that she not be brought while he was in training.  He had not needed the distractions from the massive amount of information that he and Sookie were learning at the time.  He had even learned new fighting techniques he is endeavoring to build into his muscle memories.

Needless to say she had ruined a room with that announcement.  Eric had ordered her to chill her ass out, or else.  That ‘or else’ had tempered her for awhile.  Until she realized that Eric no longer was just hers since he had to have bonded, according to what Warlow said was the only way for him to go there.

She was not one allowed to know the truth, obviously.  Warlow had his own people watching her since he is not as trusting of her as Eric seems to be.  In his mind, Pam seems to hate Sookie for no known reason. Beyond the fact that she is taking her maker away from her.

Bringing his mind back to the here and now, “I am wondering, what are you guys planning to do?  Just walk into the Authority and expect them all to kowtow to you?  I know you are the High King and Queen, but they don’t know that.  All they have been those stupid prophecies from the Betrayer.” He growls the last as he always does.  It infuriates him that his Maker had not only betrayed him and done the unthinkable at the time only to prove she could, but all she had done to make herself the savior.

Resting her head on Eric’s shoulder, she looks over Warlow’s shoulder and smiles. “Welcome, Aedan.” She greets one of the teachers who had worked hard in training them on what magic can actually do.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Aedan-Griffon-1.jpg)

Walking up as he stretches his wings, the black griffin blinks as he greets them, ‘ _Morning, you two.  Did Warlow get you up?’_   He looks over the two students in front of them.  They had to be gifted to have learned his lessons in magic to the level they are practicing now.  They are masters and only learned that magic existed in reality a month ago.

Warlow rolls his eyes at the subtle reminder. “What?  They were done; I didn’t even show up until they were done.  I listened to you guys and all that stuff.” He shakes his head and goes back to watching the planets above.  They have fascinated him from the beginning, but only from this view.  The view from the other planets were skewed slightly, especially Techno, as Sookie and he called the one.

However, he could not escape the reminder of what Aedan was talking about. Interrupting the two Soul Mates had instigated a lengthy discussion with Warlow, Eric, and Sookie about the type of bond and they had needed to be often reassured. It is a living entity and needed to be ‘fed’ and assured of the love of the two it tied together. Warlow had been getting bad about disturbing them, and not ‘letting the light show happen’ as he called it.

The advisors had quickly informed them that the light show as he calls it is the bonding process.  It is what started the changes in the two, where Eric is able to walk in the day and Sookie to heal as fast as he does. Instead of having to wait however long it would take for them to reset to the original template of their types, they had instead started reverting as soon as the bond was formed.  It is how the two of them can be who they are now that they are together.

The two most powerful mortals in the universe.

However, while it may seem as though they are all powerful, there are limits to it as there is to anything.  Their limit is that they have to be physical often.  It allows the light that is in everyone to be shared with each other, giving them the abilities they share now. The changes would not go away, they are permanent, but the abilities the two have fostered, the magic, the strengths, and the sheer power they command would be affected.  It is one way to make sure that they would not fight against each other and tear apart the worlds.

And no matter what others think that the Vampires have no light, well, there is a reason that Yin Yang is shown as black and white.  It had been one of those ideas they had been shocked came from this world.  It had only been the beginning of the signs that the Earth and their home planets are as connected as they now know.

Sookie is the white while Eric is the black.  Or as Warlow had joked once, the red and blue.  He always thinks it is hilarious that their colors mix to make the royal purple.  Which happens to be their color for the monarchy they rule.  He again mocks the fact that Earth tried to make their own version of the fated couple.

Sookie settles into Eric as they wait for the rest of their advisors to show up.  There are not any other Fae or Vampires in their council yet.  Warlow doesn’t count since he is there in another role, though he has all the rights of the council behind him.

This is not going to be the final council, but until they move on to Earth and begin integrating them into their monarchy, there is no way to get the other races.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Erisel-Dragon-and-rider-1.jpg)

The last of their council, the dragon Erisel and her rider/mate Doreial, make themselves comfortable and they look to Warlow for the news.  This meeting needs to hear the latest information before seeing if their plans have to be tweaked further.

Sitting up, he begins on something he knows has bothered Sookie and Eric, “I still haven’t figured out what is going on with the fae.  They had tried to steal some hybrids, but I quickly stopped that from happening anymore.  However, from what I gathered, Mab took your grandfather Earl, Sookie.  I would suspect by now, that she has given him the parasite fruit.  As you know, he cannot return to Earth, nor should he.  The time difference will rip him apart.  But he will be safe here.  By the time we get him here, his body should be able to adjust.  Then drinking from the Pool will make the parasite leave his body.” The pool is one of the mysterious places that their world has.  It is made of pure magic.  The liquid magic that can only be drunk from at the spot.

There are notes on how so many have tried to transport the liquid given its many positive uses.  Lenix thinks it is for that reason that it is like that.  Magic works that way often in defying what should be.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Julian-Centuar-1.jpg)

No one is happy with this news from Warlow. There are grumbles as the centaur warrior Julian stomps his feet. “What the hell is she trying to do?”  He growls.  The changes to the Fae race are more than he thought and often cannot understand the reasoning behind some of the wars.

Which should tell you something since the centaurs are warlike; in fact, their bodies are made for war in a way none others can match.  Their society has made war into an art form.  For them to not understand the reasoning…Eric had often chuckled looking back over the wars he had participated in.  There had often been no real reason.

Warlow shrugs. “I have no idea.  I may have someone to talk to if I can ever figure out how to get a message.”  He looks over at Sookie, “He would be an actual relative Sookie.” He smirks at her, knowing how it bothers her to find out how closely related the so-called Fae are.

She shudders in Eric’s arms, and they all laugh.  It has been a long road for Sookie to accept who Warlow is to her and to Eric.  Nevertheless, slowly she has accepted it, for as it had pointed out, magic is involved as well as Prophecy.  Neither would make it an issue.  Magic and Prophecy will break reality itself to do what is needed.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Norio-Inuyoukai-1.jpg)

“Hn. There is much needed to be done to right the issues facing us.  We will have to face a world that none of the creatures on it will understand that they have been lied to for their entire existence.  Too much of that world is based on our own cultures, but how much has actually followed?” The long-haired demon, Norio asks them.

The demons and what they really look like had been a shock to Sookie as what she calls demons — and what Eric thought of as a demon — is nothing like the reality of the species. They often were large variations of animals, to have the very simplified version.  If a 10ft Japanese dog that has lightning through its fur is simplified. It made it apparent that the ideas and what even Eric knew of demons were somehow perverted.  Warlow tells the council that the Japanese are the ones who kept the idea faithful.

A movement from the council brings Sookie’s attention back to now and she nods at Norio’s comment as Warlow looks a little uneasy.  He is not looking forward to the next piece of information.  It will affect Eric and Sookie personally, but the implications may stretch into the council itself.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Lenix-Pheonix-2.jpg)

The phoenix, Lenix, cocks her head to the side as she finally asks, “What is it, Father?”

Warlow sighs; might as well as tell them.

“I think I am close to finding out what happened to Godric.”

At that, both Sookie and Eric look up at him, their faces fierce.  Neither has liked that once they talked about Godric’s passing, none of the Council had heard of a vampire or even back when they were Dark Fae ever burning blue.  In fact, they all knew of a spell that did what happened to Godric, but none could figure out who cast it.  The power needed for the spell was not one that a mage would willingly give up. It frequently left them as weak as a newborn afterward.

Since then, the council has all, for both of the Liege’s sakes, searched for Godric.  He would be an honorable addition to the Council, and in fact, no matter what others on Earth or elsewhere think, the position of honor is for him.  If he is still among the living.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Niall-1.jpg)

“I think Niall had something to do with it.” The words drop into the meeting and set off fireworks as they react to it.

Sookie growls, “Fucking Niall!  Why is it I hear his name all the time? What does he have against us? He is not the King!! He is a fucking Prince!” She growls as she thinks of how much this one name has seemed to cause so much havoc in her life and she has never met him!

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Shadoe-Kitsune-1.jpg)

“And the great grandfather of yourself, milady.”  The wise sound comes from one of their elder, the Kitsune, Shadoe. The Kitsune is one of the few who has the ability to understand Technology and Magic.  His race thrives on the capacity to use both.  They had been overjoyed to meet the Fae, who had the same abilities that they did, and they mourned the loss of them when the war had broken out.

The creature glows in the dark as his blue lines show up against the darkness of Erisel, his old friend.  “He thinks he understands prophecy and methinks he tries to grab onto anything to hold onto power.” Watching his mistress, Shadoe waits to see how she takes this.  He had sworn himself to her alone, in addition to his oaths to the High King and Queen.  He feels she needs someone to be able to lean against and is more than willing to do so for her.

His attention is brought back as Warlow growling informs them, “Never!  I had named him a traitor when he attacked me.  I am the elder of his tribe!  He has no right to try to force any of our tribe to any other!  I had claimed Sookie before she had been born, and he seeks to try to destroy everything with his pettiness!” That had been one of the first things he had done when he had found the transgressions of Niall when he returned to the planet they called home before their fight had destroyed it.

The rest of the council is not any easier with the naming of the traitor.  He has done much to make them work harder to fix issues.  Most of the faults that they are dealing with go back to him and his machinations.  They all murmur their thoughts.

Eric’s voice, however, stops the voices, “If he has anything to do with Godric’s disappearance, there will be vengeance.”   His voice is harder than anyone could ever remember and full of determination.

There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that the High King had just spoken.

* * *

Final count: 3,085

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	6. The Darkest Fairytale

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/6-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count – 1,496 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Salvation_ by Gabrielle Aplin

* * *

_Previously:_

_There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that the High King had just spoken._

_Now:_

* * *

The meeting wraps up with the promise of the council to set their spies into where they suspect the Fae realm is to see if Godric can be found.  None of them wants the vampire so venerated by Eric and Sookie as well as Warlow to be held any longer than possible.

Eric is still incensed at the idea that Godric was taken from them and they had allowed it.  He had dealt with the pain of the loss of Godric already. However, there is a sense of hope that his beloved Maker is still around.  Still, his sense of honor and needing to take vengeance that had him sending two of his assassins to Earth to kill the last one who had killed his family should be a warning to any who dares to kill those he claims as his.

He could not go himself, and from what they were advised by those who could see hints of the future, there would have been much pain if Eric had not done what he had.  It had taken Sookie talking to him as well as Warlow to allow him finish off the lunatic who almost sent the world in a free fall into darkness.

However, it is always a stopgap motion as someone always wants to topple order and have it descend into darkness.  For some reason those that could do it do not understand that to cause that much trouble will kill them all.  Including the ones who incite it.

That is why Eric and Sookie have been prophesied to come in and take control. Not that either want to be these so mighty ones.  The sheer amount of people who will want to kill them when that tidbit is exposed that all the legends and so forth are wrong, yet in an odd way, right.

As Sookie herself had trouble accepting that all that she was told all her life is not the real truth, there are others that would have the same issues.  Then there are the fanatics who are attacking vampires because they are thought to be the undead. How will they take it that not only there are Vampires, Weres and all the other Supes, but that they are all really the same species.  Vampires are not dead, and humans are just the ones who sacrificed everything to save their planets, and only a lucky few to get to enjoy the abilities their ancestors did.

Shoot, there is so much information they have that the Earth would plunge into chaos unless they are careful.  Even then, there is just too much chance that the world will rebel; wars would descend upon the landscape.  Moreover, for humanity as it is, the Earth is their home, though their home world it is not.  They have no idea what else there is.  Only a few, the dreamers, the ones that think outside the so-called box, will be able to handle the truth.

And there was just not enough of them to counter the others.

Yes, they know this will cause many issues, but to continue down the current path is not helping.  Not with the knowledge that has been given to them.  Not with knowing how much pain is coming for the planet they had called home for so long if it keeps going the way it is.

Instead, the world needs to know that the fairy tales are true.  That will be the salvation of the Earth and the numerous populations that call it home.  Sadly, too many of them will be terrified when the news come out.  Instead of thrilled with the fairy tale, they will remember the nightmares that they had.

* * *

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Christopher-Meloni-1.jpg)

Not knowing his entire world was about to be turned on its ear, Roman is sitting in his chair, trying to wrap his mind around the sheer amount of traitors there are in his house.  His own lover is one, or at least that is what he is being told by the team he had put together to clean house.  She wouldn’t be a traitor to him, would she?

“Yes, she would.”

Closing his eyes in a hope that there will be a miracle and the man he really doesn’t want to see isn’t in his office. Roman tries to calm himself down so he doesn’t lash out on the person who only told him of the threat in his own bed.

“It won’t help.  Wake up Roman.  Or else go to your final Death.  It is your choice.”

Leaning back in his seat, Roman opens his eyes to look upon Warlow.  “What do you want this time?” The hope is there that he can get him out of the office and Roman can come to grips with his life falling down around him.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Cam-Gigandet-3.jpg)

A wry smirk forms on Warlow’s face, “Why to let you know that Mommy and Daddy want to meet you.”  He has always felt Roman was a pompous ass, but he is the one who came up with the idea of Mainstreaming to allow the humans to accept the vampires.

Blinking, Roman asks, “Now?” His mind races with the possibilities of what will happen with the so-called Mommy and Daddy.

Lifting an eyebrow, Warlow asks, “Do you have a better time?  They can help with this issue.  But you need to be calm, since they don’t exactly travel alone.” He leans against the wall with his arms crossed; waiting to see how much the pompous ass will try to stall.

Puzzled, Roman leans forward, folding his arms on the desk in front of him, “And why do they want to come  _now_?”  He needs to contain everything, and right now, he has nothing under his control.  Not the way he wants to deal with new issues.  Anything to do with Warlow is an issue.

“Because we are tired of waiting on you to clean your house when others are moving faster than you.” The voice is familiar, but the command evident in it is something he has never heard directed to him.  Ever.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Alexander-Skarsgard-417.jpg)

Roman growls as Northman strides into the office, a blonde woman on his arm, and two familiar cloaked individuals following him. Northman is dressed in a suit, with the small woman dressed as professionally as he is.

“You!”

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/82c57fb1f98fab440bc53e34a4a7ef58.jpg)

Rolling her eyes, Sookie asks Eric, “Is this the greeting we are going to get from everyone?” She caresses him in the bond, while keeping a running movie in their heads of all the times that greeting has been the result of them reappearing.  Sam and Jason had been identical to Roman’s response.

Eric cannot help but laugh at his beloved, as he pulls out a chair for her to seat herself into, graceful as always. “Lover, it will be as it will be.  Think of it this way, we can play a game and guess the reactions of the people. Warlow can keep track.” The laughter that trills through his head from his love has him grinning.

At the growl that comes from Roman, Eric looks over at him, his grin falling off his face as he orders him, “Sit down.”  The confident voice, the one that has the note of being in control of everything is evident again.

Then to Roman’s shock, he did exactly that.  No matter how he fights the order, it is as though it is a Maker’s command.  He swallows and demands, “How did you do that?” His maker has been long dead and the only one who ever commanded him like that is his Maker’s maker.

Warlow is leaning against the desk, having moved closer to be nearer Sookie as he tosses yet another ball-like object hand to hand, “I told you Mommy and Daddy were coming. What did you think I meant by that?” ‘ _Don’t trust him, which I know you know better than to, but truly his mind is a mess, you are destroying his plans by being here and being who you are.’_  He warns the two in front of him, as well as their guards.

Roman just watches in shock as Eric and Warlow trade a glance.  Desperate for any type of help, he tries to talk to the female that smells sweeter than a normal human in front of him, “May I ask who you are?” Maybe she is here against her will, or glamoured into being here?

She smiles, then holding her hand out like a Southern Lady is taught, “Sookie, Sookie-“ Then she blinks.  “Warlow, Eric?  What is my last name now?” The innocent look on her face is nothing to the commentary she is running in their heads of what she is finding out sitting here.

Eric growls out, “Northman for now.” His eyes flash with a storm inside of them at the thought of his woman with his name. He knows they have alternate ones, and even the right one, but they will use his chosen name.

Warlow sighs. He knows what they are doing, so he acts like her question is a matter of life and death.  He actually answers it without a tease in it. “Normally it would not be a made-up last name.  But for now, we will use it until we get everything fixed.  Then you will have the choice of using any of the ones you have now.” He cannot hide the smirk that appears from their thoughts back to him.

He knew this was going to be fun when they suggested it, and had demanded to have a place in the charade.

Roman is trying to move, or at least get some understanding of what is going on.  However, Sookie takes pity on the Guardian. “Do you know why your position is titled Guardian?” She is sitting there, her hands folded demurring on her lap, her legs to the side on the chair.  She could be a poster child for a finishing school.

He just blinks at her in shock. “No.” What does his title have to do with anything?

Eric moves to stand behind his mate, his hands resting on her shoulder lightly. He follows with his mate’s course of action.  He knows she has a reason for it.  She always does. “It is because we have not named a leader for the vampires.  Until we do, you are the guardian for the position.  Once named, you will be the head counselor to the one who is either King, or whatever they want their title to be.” He looks like he is here for nothing more than a talk, but the hands on his beloved also allow their range to extend further, gathering all the information that they need, feeding it back to their guards for their next duty.

**_“WE?”_ **

Smirking, Warlow reminds him, “Be nice to Mommy and Daddy.  They can kill you without even moving.” Magic is harder on Earth than on Baile, the name of their planet per the archives in the database.  Nevertheless, the two of them are powerful enough to manage it easily.  Alternatively, they can tell one of the hidden guards to do it.

Roman is quickly reaching the end of his rope, when Eric tells his two followers, “Go now.  I want all those idiots dead in the next fifteen minutes.”  The two silently bow with their fists over their hearts, then are gone.

Blinking in shock again, Roman roars out, “What the hell is going on?!?” He is the one in charge here, not Northman, no matter what or who he brings with him.  He is the Guardian!

Sighing, Warlow looks to Eric and informs him, “I told him, you heard me!” He does a slight nod in Roman’s direction at Sookie, knowing Roman is not paying attention to him, and tosses his so-called priceless object from hand to hand.

Rolling her eyes again at Warlow, she replies to him, “You said Mommy and Daddy.  You told him nothing.  If you are going to introduce us to the races like this, I will send someone else.” At the end, came the steel that she hides behind her southern mannerisms.  As she had told the council, you get more bees with honey than vinegar.

Plus she always wanted to be the good cop instead of the bad one.  This is her time to shine in that role.

Straightening up, Warlow gives her a mock bow as he then turns to Roman, “Roman, Guardian of the Race of the Vampires, meet your High King and Queen, Eric and Sookie Northman.”  Then he turns and sends to Sookie, ‘ _is that better?’_ He is laughing as he sends it, knowing it will amuse her.

She cannot help the laugh. “For now.  Seriously Warlow, why the hell are you calling us Mommy and Daddy?” She turns her head to the side trying to figure that one out.  He has been mentioning it off and on when he meets with his informants.

Chuckling at him, Eric answers for him, “He thinks it is funny that we have a Maker’s command over every single Vampire in the universe.  So to some vampires, we are their Mother and Father.” He is watching the deaths of the traitors, the ones that would have caused even more trouble for them in the long run if not killed.  The only reaction he has is when Nora is killed.  Both Warlow and Sookie flood him with their love and respect.

Sookie quietly says to him, “Mother, Father, Daughter, Son, Brother, Sister.” She remembers the talk they had about what Godric meant to him.  And how he would have treated Sookie herself if he had stayed longer.  Eric feels that Godric would have turned her if anything had happened.

He looks down at his other half and nods.  Taking a breath, he turns to tell Roman, “The sanguinista movement is dead as we speak, or dying.  I believe you saw how effective our two are when they took care of Russell.” It is said matter of fact, and he watches the now deposed Guardian.  He will only be used to assist Godric once they find him.

Roman is still just staring at them in shock as his mind goes over the ancient prophecies that his maker had told him long ago.  The ones before Lillith perverted them.  In them, it had mentioned that two would be called the High King and Queen, that they would be the ones to bring them into the light of day.

Eric then moves, looking around at the things in the office.  “You may not know but the so-called book of Lillith is a bunch of lies.  She perverted the true prophecies.  Though to be honest, she did predict what would happen if things were not fixed when Sookie and I were taken.  We spent time on the true home world of our race, and were taught the truth.” He is watching Roman’s responses now that the other threat has been eliminated.  Sookie needs to look at the others left to determine if they need to be killed or if they will fall in line.

While she is checking out the leftovers as per their plan, Sookie takes up the narrative, “We have a plan to reintroduce this plan to the world, but Warlow here found out something that has made all of us angry.  We have come to Earth to search for the one we wish to have as our Councilor for the Vampires.” The last is said hard, and both Eric and Sookie turn to glare at Roman.  They suspect he had something to do with the disappearance of Godric.

Roman swallows unnecessarily, before asking, “Who?” If they just killed even half of whom he suspected, he was up shit creek.

Eric turns and looks over his shoulder, casually remarking to him, “My maker, of course.”

* * *

Final count: 2,690

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)

 


	7. Clocks Ticks Life Away

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/7-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,257 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: In The End_ by Linkin Park

* * *

_Previously:_

_Eric turns and looks over his shoulder, casually remarking to him, “My maker, of course.”_

_Now:_

* * *

Roman blinks, thinking through all that Eric had said and then asks, “You came to the Earth?” It is all unbelievable, but that one stuck out in his head.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/224a9e321984415.jpg)

Leaning against the desk, Warlow tosses his toy higher, “Of all the things, he finally picks up on that?  No, not how you think Godric didn’t die, nor that you are the High King.  Nope, he focuses on the fact you said you came to Earth.  Wonder why the Sanguinistas got such a foothold?” The last is said sarcastically.

Covering her mouth, Sookie tries to hide the laughter, but she cannot.  This is the reason that Warlow is where he is in the council, even in light of who he is to the two of them.  His mouth would get him in so much trouble if he weren’t one of the most powerful beings in the realms.  But he does see to the heart of the matter in a way others don’t.

As well as saying it out loud so there is no doubt what anyone is thinking.

Eric just stops and looks over his shoulder to Warlow, lifting that eyebrow of his.  But he decides to answer Roman, “Yes.  We came to Earth from the planet that really is the Homeworld for all of us, to find my Maker.” He does not expect Godric is here on Earth.  What he does expect to do is start the ball rolling and hope that whoever has him is interested in what happens on Earth.

Or at least create a distraction until his allies have a chance to find Godric.

Roman just stares at him. “Homeworld?  Earth is not where we are from?” He cannot comprehend what Northman is telling him.  Has the Ancient lost his mind with the death of his beloved Maker?  He is making no sense, and frankly, it sounds too fantastic for him to even think of.

Reading his mind, Sookie sighs, “Look, it is quite easy.  There are millions if not more planets out there.  Have you ever wondered why all the beings on Earth resemble each other, no matter the race?  It is because we are all one.  We were what people called Fae, originally.  The humans, the weres, vampires and so on.  There are other worlds, and at the beginning, the Fae, our ancestors, had come here with their allies.  Their allies are the ones that live on in the fantasy of the world.”  At the same time, she is keeping a stream of information going to Warlow and Eric for them to be aware of what Roman is thinking of.  They had figured he could be their guinea pig so to speak.

Shaking his head, Roman tells her, “No, the book says-“ This is madness!!

“The book is a bunch of lies made up by someone who wanted no one to remember that we were all one once.  I would know since the bitch was my fucked up Maker.” Warlow is growling the end, a darkness descending upon him on the words. The more he learned and frankly is still learning, the more he wanted to revive the bitch for all the mess she had left.  And she hadn’t even known the truth!  First Vampire his fucking lily white ass!

Shaking his head at Warlow and his thoughts, Eric decided to explain to Roman while he thinks of his next step.  It will be one that will topple Roman from his lofty perch, so giving him this explanation is the least Eric can do.  Plus he will love watching the vampire fall apart.

“This is why we have been secluded so that we could understand it all.  And the world needs to be prepared.  In fact, I suspect that if things are not fixed soon to the levels deemed acceptable, that our allies will come and be here to make sure that our rule is safe.  They have waited for eons for this time to come.”

He then looks over at the doorway as the two individuals come back. “Is it done?” He knows it is, and he had mourned when his sister was killed.  Thankfully she had been one of the first to make sure she suffered less not knowing what was coming.

The two nod at him then fade back to their positions. They watch the Royals in front of them, their oaths to keep them safe overruling any ideas they may have had.

Nodding his head, Eric thinks over the next moves. Making sure that the chess pieces make as much sense to him now as they did when they were planning.  When everything is where he thought it should be, he announces, “I hereby dismantle the Authority.  It was a joke to begin with.  You had no more authority than I did as Sheriff.  It was all an illusion.  Russell would have shown this if I hadn’t sent the assassins to take care of him, along with Sophie-Ann and the rest of the so-called royalty of the United States.” He moves back to being behind his Lover, wanting to make sure that Roman won’t lash out at her for some unknown reason.  The thoughts he has right now are not making sense.

Roman gets up to contest not only the announcement but Northman’s right to do so.  However, Warlow just lifts an eyebrow, “He is older than you and he was more powerful before I took him.  Now he is as powerful if not more powerful than I.  You are just upset cause he basically made you nothing.” He wonders if Roman is even still worried about the Early Russian artifact Warlow still plays with.  It’s priceless and Warlow had been wondering how old it really is.

He is bored, basically.  Too bad no one would take him up on his bets about how this will go over.  He could have made a killing.  Sighing, he starts to go through the worlds in his head that he has already visited and which ones might hold Godric.  And hopefully, Niall.  He would really like to end the fucker who has messed up so much.

Sighing, already tired of dealing with this close-minded fool, Sookie commiserates with him, “I get it, no one wants to be removed from power, but seriously.  What do you think is going to happen with only a few people left in the Authority?  We even made the choice to kill Eric’s sister because none of the warnings nor anything that we told her worked.  So there is you and I think 3 others that survived the purge.  What were you going to do with those few left?” She shrugs her shoulders, then feels Eric’s hands lie upon them, calming her.

Blinking in complete shock, Roman asks, “Only four of us in the entire Authority?”  His mind supplies the sheer numbers that are in the building tonight let alone in the whole of Authority.  All dead?  What of those that were not here?  Are they dead also?

Leaning forward, Sookie asks him, “Do you know what the prophecies that the great betrayer (as Warlow calls her) gave were about?  They were about you failing, and what that failure would do and eventually the calamities that would overtake the vampires.  They would have been infected with a plague made from Hep D.  It would kill most of you off.  Wonder who hated Vamps so much to help humans make a virus? What governmental employees you have pissed off with your superiority complex?  And guess who — at the end of it all we would have been left to deal with — had the cure?  Sarah Newlin.” She stares at the man, remembering the visions of what could have happened.  It had broken her heart to see all the death, all because these vampires said one thing and yet believed otherwise.

Though to be fair, it was the death of the man in front of her that had started the deaths.  His failure to control his people, to stop his own death, had destroyed his race.  All because he thought he had been untouchable.  And that no one would betray him.

Just staring at them as his brain is running in overtime, Roman is trying to understand.  Finally, he asks, “Then how are you going to stop this future from happening or even control the vampires in the United States?” If this is to be the future that they are using to eliminate the one they are talking about, he will help.  And plan to take back power when they are shown to be insane.

Reading his mind, Warlow cracks up.  “How are they going to stop it all?  That is why we are here. To prevent this mistake from becoming worse.  Your idea was excellent, but the execution of it was faulty.  We are here to reign in the vampires and to force them as well as the rest of the world onto a path that will save more lives.”  Then he stops and shrugs. “Well, we are here now more to find Godric, which is a very valid reason.  I even want to find him.  But I suspect that with all the shit that has happened since his so-called death that there are other reasons that he had to be removed.  And I doubt that the so-called end of the world will come as a result of it.”  He looks gleeful for someone who is predicting the end of all, Roman thinks.

Standing behind his lover, Eric quits the debate and informs Roman in a curt voice, “It is done.  You are no longer Guardian.  You didn’t fulfill the position, and it should never have been given to you.  However, we both believe in the ideas you had.  Just not how you left others to implement them.  Because of this, you are now just an advisor.  Now, before our allies become uneasy and send more than the assassins to help, we need to get to work.” His mind is already busy with the next moves, trusting Sookie and Warlow to take care of matters here if they need to do more.

Romans eyes dart over to the two different yet similar beings standing there, who wiped out hundreds in the Authority within a 5 minute (if that) span. He swallows remembering them killing Russell, and finally after clearing his throat, “What do you want me to do?” He will bide his time for now.

* * *

The next few weeks are busy as they overhaul the Monarchy set up for the United States.  Often the two Assassins are sent out to remove troublesome royalty who thought they are more than they truly are.  Also, the Magister is taught a lesson in the difference between justice and sadistic fun.

Needless to say, he understood his limits much better after that lesson at Warlow’s hands.  He is also much more respectful to Eric and Sookie, especially after he witnessed Eric and Warlow spar one day. Eric is the one who obviously would have won if it had been an actual fight.

It is not easy by any stretch of the imagination. They are challenged and often have people trying to kill them.  They take care of a few. Then in the middle of a talk show, Sookie is the one who takes out 5 vampires at once with one of her sunlight bursts. Eric is in the middle of the group and then appears from the ashes unharmed. That finally gave a clue that they are not easy targets and stops a lot of the attempts.

However, it also raises questions about how Eric was able to withstand the sunlight.  He and Sookie made no secret of the fact that he has changed and for the Supes, they had already made the announcement of the truth and the changes it had made in both of them. The proof brings it to the point where the vampires and the rest of the Supernaturals who are watching the drama happen begin to listen to the information that they had been given.

Finally, it is brought up in a meeting with the Supes of the world.  Sookie just reiterates the same information as they had informed Roman.  The most telling question being how it is that they all looked alike? Especially when no other creatures on Earth actually look like them. Including the monkeys and apes.  She pointed out that they also don’t fit the world they live also.  Maybe they came with them?  She brings up other ideas, and then she and Eric left the room, leaving Warlow in charge as the room explodes with the idea of it all.

He had a lot of fun that day and thanked them many times.

And during all this, they are still looking for the being that they came back to Earth to retrieve all while trying to buy time for the rest of their subjects who came to Earth to wake up the populace to the reality of their world and the wars that had haunted them all these years.  The information that they are finding thanks the to AI inside their Database is pointing out some intriguing and worrying facts.

Humanity and the rest of the inhabitants of Earth are about to get a rude wake-up call if Godric isn’t soon found for things are getting more complicated.

* * *

Final count: 2,278

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	8. Bullets Coming Off Our Lips

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/8-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,290 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Battleships_ by Daughtry

* * *

_Previously:_

_Humanity and the rest of the inhabitants of Earth are about to get a rude wake-up call if Godric isn’t soon found for things are getting more complicated._

_Now_ :

* * *

A tall man about the height of Eric is walking around a shorter man bound in chains kneeling on the floor.  “It looks like the news has somehow gotten out that you are alive.” The man watches his guest, smirking at the sight of the so-called Ancient on his knees in front of him.  He had loved every moment of the vision of the pain that the man before him and those who cared for him went through.  In fact, it had only been since his son had disappeared that the fun had been diminished.

Like always, no response comes from the bound man.  He has learned not to talk and he gets more information this way.  And while he has no idea what he can do with the information, as he has always told his children, knowledge is power.

Giving a kick into the side of the teenager as he goes by, the man complains, “You have gotten to be so boring now.  It was more entertaining when you were first here.”  The laughter ringing out has an impression of madness that is contained…barely.

Nothing comes from the man. Not even a grunt from the kick.

“Eh.  Either way I win.  I liked the other way better.  Much more suffering for everyone and no one realizing you are still alive!  But, this will work.  It will make my goals of terror much greater.  Imagine if the good people of the earth are caught in a war between the supernaturals?  And just think…all over you!” The madman starts laughing harder, enjoying the suffering that he is unleashing.  It will match his own suffering from his separation from his own child.  Until they are returned, or even given more information on if it were a boy or girl, he will continue this trend.

The man clenches his jaws, trying to reach his child again. He felt the pain when Nora’s bond disappeared, but he is holding the one with Eric with all his might.  Only after the lunatic is gone do his green eyes snap open, glowing with his anger.

* * *

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Alexander-Skarsgard-33.jpg)

On Earth, Eric is sitting in his chair in the office of their new headquarters.  Frowning, he tries to think of how they could have cut his tie to Godric entirely.  He wishes now that he talked to Nora about the bond, but they had her fighting their suggestions by the time he had thought of it.  They had tried to save her, but leaving one fanatic would only delay the inevitable.

He had hated the thought of ending his sister, but Salome had her talons into her too deeply by then.  She had her addicted to whatever was in that vial before Warlow poured bleach into it.  Sad, but then, she probably would have fought his mating with Sookie more so than Pam or worse: the two of them might have joined together against Sookie.  They would lose, but he would hate that burden falling on Sookie.

No, while his mate is being trained by the Assassins, he is trying to not burden her hands with too much blood. However, Eric is not perfect.  No one is.  And hindsight is always 20/20, according to his mate.  In fact, if she knew he is stewing over this yet again she would literally hit him. But right now, he is determined to make the calls for vampires to meet the True Death, such as the ones in the Authority.

Sookie has no issues with looking over the errors of the past, in her opinion it is how you learn.  But she claims Eric broods over them too much. He second guesses his actions and if there was a better result he could have achieved, especially when decisions have ramifications beyond what he could have imagined. He never seems to learn that he can let go of it, going over the ideas as well alternatives.

Right now, he has allowed some more of their subjects onto Earth, hoping that their abilities will allow some insight into what is going on.  Niall right now is their prime suspect. Well, that and both Sookie and Warlow want to get their hands on the man since he handles some of the issues Sookie had in her childhood from what they could find.  He had also required that the contract with Warlow for Sookie be…rewritten.  Even that is incorrect, but if anyone but Warlow read it, it seemed Warlow wanted Sookie for himself.

Yeah, Niall had a lot to answer for, and with the suspicion that he is the one holding Godric, everyone is looking for him.  There has not been a case of world-hopping in a long time as the one being undertaken from the ones able to do it.  A lot of the dragons, from the different worlds, are the ones leading the world-hopping.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Earl-1.jpg)

However, Sookie and Warlow had both visited all the pockets of the other worlds or as Niall had called it, the alternate pockets of realms, that they could and even took care of Mab as needed.  Sookie had been overjoyed to find her grandfather.  She had personally taken her grandfather to their planet, then showed him the possibilities that he has to live.  To say he is thrilled doesn’t cover it but he is sad that Adele is gone. The grief he felt from that alone was almost enough to overpower the man, but knowing that his grandchildren are still alive, as well as Jason needing him, has him looking forward to learning more.

Once he had Jason there, he gave him a talking to about things he should have known.  Sookie had smirked for a week after hearing the ‘come to Jesus’ Earl had given his grandson.  Family is important, but respect for the woman in the family is a bigger part.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Jason-1.jpg)

Needless to say, Jason is learning a lot on how he should treat his family.  He is also thriving in the new worlds and all the options he has available to him.  Without anyone willing to let him be lazy, he had shown he can be intelligent.  His opinions on the three worlds had been one of the times Eric had realized how much he had changed.

The three worlds are as different as can be from each other.  Why they had been kept that way had puzzled them at first.  Then Jason pointed out some people like the simpler life, aka the world of Magic.  It is the world that gave birth to them all and remained the closest to that way of life.  The world of Magic and Technology, as well as the world of Technology,  seemed to have been colonized at the same time.

Jason had also pointed out that it had been someone like Sookie and Warlow that had probably made the first jumps to the planets, thence the colonization started.  As he had mentioned, even he can make the jumps to the other planets once he drank from the pool.  Why bother building towns and cities to the levels that would destroy the peacefulness of the world when the other ones could do it?

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/1428792.jpg)

There is proof to back him up: the planet of Magic and Technology has ruins that show the progression, and again, Jason pointed out that they only knew Magic.  Their ancestors had to learn science to be able to function in the last world.

In fact, that planet that Sookie calls Techno, while empty, somehow kept power to empower their buildings to remain fully powered and working as if the people had left only minutes before they walked the halls again.  And the technology involved with the planet itself is amazing.  How did their people devolve from that to banging on rocks on Earth?

Jason is determined to find out, and Eric and Sookie had been glad to name him head of the department to research the question. There is more to this than anyone knows and Eric is getting tired of all the questions and no answers.  Not even Shadoe can remember what happened.  He was there, and then he remembers being on his home planet.

No, there are more questions the more they all look into it.  And even their advisors are starting to ask even more questions as they look back at what they thought was the real history and find gaps when the High King and Queen question them.  Jason, for all he acts the simpleton, is using his brain, now that he is being respected for it.  And he is genuinely curious about the results, especially after talking to those who had been there, along with Sookie and her divers into the Database that consisted of the core of the planet.  As much as they can determine.

Eric smiles as he remembers the awe that he, Sookie, Warlow, Jason and her Grandfather Earl had when they visited the world and saw the ribbon city in the sky, with the two planets seemingly colliding in the sky.

“How?” was the awed question from Earl. Jason just stared, and Eric is sure that sight had been the start of when Jason started changing.

Eric is watching it all, and answers him, “No one knows.  The sky here is different from the one on the other two.  But the energy that powers this city, hell, the entire world comes from that. The ones that had visited before the wars say it is a reality distorment.  They don’t remember if it is the future or another system, but the two planets are locked like that, and the power from them colliding is enough to power this city.  It is millions of years old.” He had been as much in awe as the first time the three of them had seen it.  And frankly, each time he sees it, he stops to stare amazed that his ancestors made that happen.

It had been only one of those things that they all stared at in amazement and what began the questions of how they made this possible. This planet had more impact on them since they know the technology level that they are at on Earth, yet there is no other sign of their power over technology.  Or even magic.

His own respect for nature and the knowledge the Earth had suffered and changed since he was alive made his mind up seeing the worlds as they are now. He highly approves of the idea of the city in the air, not damaging the surface of the planet.  There are bands of the towns around the world as well as others that crossed them at intervals.  The power needed to keep the cities in the air is amazing since there are no columns holding it up.

Sookie and later her brother had been very interested in it and had spent a lot of time on the planet when she has free time.  He has found the two of them in their quarters on the planet pouring over the information from the Database that she has painfully learned how to operate.

A far cry from his mate not even having a cell phone on Earth.

She has told him that they had found the right balance to have the cities on the planet, but high enough that they maintain the height with minimum power. Something about how they are always falling up but the gravity of the planet keeps them in place.  But she always backs it up with amazement of how that their ancestors found that right point.  The sheer amount of knowledge they had, along with using substances to help maintain the brilliance, is mind boggling.

As Jason had hypothesized, the planets had been separated into what the people liked best.  This planet was the more technological minded ones and is heavier in ores and such that support it.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/tumblr_static_9x9n2sevtrcog40osskg4owow-1.jpg)

The main planet is magical.  Literally.  It seems to seep the magic out of the very atoms in the air.  The third one is a balance between them.  But it is more of a struggle to live on that one than using Earth once they had found it, with the poorer atmosphere than the other two. Not that it was the only reason they used Earth.

Most impressive is that the magic in their home world combined with the ores on the other planet that allowed all three to maintain their close orbits.  Otherwise, the titanic collision of planets in the skies of the Techno world would be a reality.

In fact, the most telling information they had found is that Earth is another place where the magic and science are both possible and evident.  But it is richer in resources while being weaker in magic.  They had wanted to settle it as an alternative to their own third world, and none even now can blame them.

There are hints of other worlds, and again the archives of their allies fail to tell them what happened to them. A lot of those worlds had been joint colonization with their allies. And nothing remains of what had been the people on those planets.

Could they all be what is left of their race?  And not one of them are pure back to what they had originally been?  Or are they all pure but, just as what happened on Earth, where they lived made the differences come about?

Will it be as Jason has put forward, that as they live here, they will revert back to the originals?

Leaning his head back, Eric thinks again on all the questions they have, and no answers.  He wants to know who instigated it all.  Because from all he read from Sookie’s dives into the database along with their Allie’s archives, there was peace before whatever took them from their home occurred.  Thousands of years of peace in fact.

What had happened?

Because Eric is afraid that the lesson humanity has yet to learn is about to be shown to be older than them.  History repeats.  The timing, the things happening around the world, seem to be building up to another clash between the types of beings on Earth.

And who knows if anything will be left over?

* * *

Final count: 2,427

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	9. Time Bombs Ticking

**[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/9-Crossing-1.jpg) **

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,468 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Bawitdaba_ by Kid Rock

* * *

_Previously:_

_And who knows if anything will be left over?_

_Now:_

* * *

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/enhanced-buzz-21316-1361203614-14.jpg)

Looking around at their surroundings, Shadoe comments dryly, “It seems that the current race of humans, as they call themselves, are not very observant are they?”

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/1239695.jpg)

Sookie laughs as they walk side by side through the park.  Shadoe has reduced his glow as well his size down some, but even then, the Kitsune was still a dog-sized fox with horns.  And not one person has even done a double take.

Remembering what they are discussing, he sighs as they continue their walk. Shadoe goes back to their conversation, “I am concerned with the answers we are lacking.  All this time we held ourselves apart, thinking we did not fall with the Fae, did not lose anything when everything happened in the War.” He shakes his head since he is one of those that felt that way, only now to be questioning everything.

Frowning, Sookie tells him, “I don’t think we lost as much as we thought.  The way you worded that statement reminds me of some of the early passages of the Bible.  How we were kicked out of Eden, the Angels fall and so on.  Maybe it was all viewed through a mind clouded by the reality or even in a different generation from the original times?” She is thinking over some of Jason’s comments also on how all this seemed so familiar to him and that he seemed to remember reading it somewhere.  The Bible stories would be something he had not been interested in, ever.  So it is would be a vague memory now.

His mind turning over the idea, Shadoe stops, looking up at his companion. He thoughtfully admitted, “It could happen, or as you know, some of the Fae came earlier, and the rumor was that they had lost their powers. Maybe one of them saw it and told others until one wrote it down.  For you are right, when you put it that way, this Bible of yours seems to be telling the past of your people.”  He had read the Bible as well as the other primary documents of the human race one day when everyone else was asleep.  That day seems to be bearing multiple fruits. And to think he did it because he was bored.

Using her ability to make sure there are none listening to them, as they walk as she has been for the entire time of their so-called escape from the compound, Sookie continues. “Eric is worried that if we don’t find out what happened, it is going to repeat itself soon.  Not only is this world scared,  ** _I_**  am scared about the other planets, Shadoe.”  Seeing him confused, she explains, “ The Vampires coming out made them start asking what if the other tales are real here.  If the nightmares are true, as well as the wonders.  It just needs a match to set it all off. Then Eric’s worry, as well as our questions, are scaring the other planets.  That all they have believed is false also.  That no one knows the truth.” She trails off, as she gets what Eric is thinking now.  She sends him a thought, ‘ _I see.  If it happened then and no one knows how or even why, it can happen again and we would never know.’_

A sense of pride comes from him then his agreement. ‘ _I knew you would think of it on your own.  You just need to think in a wider scope than before.  We have more than each other on our shoulders to keep safe now.’_

Unknowing of the two talking back and forth, Shadow ponders the thought as they continue their nightly walk.  This is the first time out of the compound that Eric had readied for them.  But both of them wanted to take a look at the current city hosting the newly declared High King and Queen of the Vampires. Or at least that is what they think.  Eric’s announcement had used their correct titles.  High King and Queen.  Not of what, just that.

Like always, the words were twisted to mean what they wanted them to say.  No matter. Depending on what happens, the truth will be out sooner or later.

After a nudge from Eric to get back to work, Sookie tells Shadoe slowly as she thinks it out. “The issue that bugs both of us, and I am thinking buggin’ y’all too, is that there is no sign of this war that made everyone leave.  And I do mean everyone.  Y’all left also!” Jason has been scouring the planets for the war, using Techno world’s capabilities and the satellites still in orbit to scan the worlds.

Nodding his majestic head, Shadoe answers her, “Yes, milady.  No matter how we search, or even your own dives into the databases, nothing has unearthed any reasons why we left the worlds.  It was like one day everyone was removed from the planets and put upon either Earth or their own home worlds. However, the sheer numbers of all that was on the planets at the time!  Your people, at that time, had spread out in all three worlds, in the same numbers that you entertain on your planet, times three! There is no way all of those people were sent to Earth. Some had to have died or been sent elsewhere.”

She shuddered at his memory of the now empty worlds, as well as the things Jason had pointed out to her from the information he got from the database of structures and the satellite views corresponding with them.  Remembering the horror she felt at the signs of how much they had been filled with people, Sookie answers, “That is why Eric wants answers.  He needs to know what happened.  He is thinking something is happening now and it might be a repeat of what happened then.  The hostilities between the so-called different species are escalating and he swears that there is no real reason behind them.  No one is actually stealing the resources of another, no matter what they claim.  It just seems like the hate is building on its own.”  It may have been their step back or even the lessons they learned while gone from here, but it seems like the hatred levels have exponentially grown.

For it to be moving that fast without a physical reason, like 9/11, it had to be something maneuvering the hatred, fanning the flames.  When they had left it had been a slow incline to the same ending, but instead of being decades in the making, it is months, if not weeks away from that level.

As they come into view of their home again, she shakes her head, “I know humans and really all of the races have bigots who do nothing but try to escalate things, but he is right. This is building so fast it is unreal when he presents the facts that way.”  She blinks, her eyes widening slightly in disbelief.  “It is hard to see why they hate each other the ways they do.  Even the supernatural races hate each other.” It is like the Earth is a festering wound that is about to burst.

Shadoe nods as he thinks back to his own experience.  He had been on the Home World.  Or rather, Baile as their ancestors had named it.  He had been walking along talking with a friend who was laughing at him and his wry comments on what he thinks can be done with magic, the next second he is on his home world.  At the time, he had memories of a war and so forth, but now, he can’t remember the details.

It was Roman who mentioned that it seemed like a glamour more than anything.  The memories looked to have been implanted and done so well that there was nothing hinting it until now. There are not that many vampires that can do that.  In fact, Compton had been one who could do it that well.

Eric had been interested but had not said anything.  It made Sookie ask him later if he was any good.  Before they had their lessons.  She has no doubt that he is better than anyone now doing it.  It is amazing once you can read your victims mind how much better you can make the glamour.

“Lover, if I could have glamoured you, you would never know the difference to this day.”  His cockiness and smirking had earned him a hard glare and no sex for the rest of the day.

A new record for the two.

Unfortunately, they have decided to call in Compton to see if he can undo the glamour on Shadoe so they might get some answers, as he is the only one they can determine is still alive and was on the planets when the event happened.

This is the reason Sookie is walking around with Shadoe at this time.  She didn’t want to see the idiot until the last minute.  Eric had chuckled, but waived her out of the compound, knowing she is as safe there as anywhere with Shadoe by her side.  That Kitsune is a powerful being that Eric wouldn’t want to go against either.

Her own guard are hidden as normal. The royal guard are not what you would normally picture. No, they are the Assassin’s Guild.  Who better to guard the Royal Couple than the ones trained to kill? This is what they had been trained to be and spent the time since the disappearance training for.  They are a group of beings from all across the universes, hidden in their garments, each unique to the type of Assassin, species, and builds they are.

However, a random thought is inserted into Sookie’s mind, and she sighs as she heads back to the building that they call home now. “Showtime.”  The idiot she used to think she was in love with is here.  And Eric is waiting on her.

Shadoe ears prick forward as he picks up the pace. As they cross the arch signifying that they are in the royal compound, he shimmers into his normal self, little lightning bolts playing over his body.  The light flickers are an outward sign of his eagerness to see the one who could have messed everything up if he had continued. Yes, Shadoe is looking forward to seeing the imbecile.

* * *

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Alexander-Skarsgard-103.jpg)

In his office, Eric is just sitting in his chair staring at Compton.  He had hated the vampire for having his Sookie, now he is enjoying the fact that the idiot is nervous as he sits in front of him.  He had talked at first, but Eric had just sat there watching him as he slowly died off talking.

Now he was trying not to fidget.  A vampire…fidgeting as though he is human! It is enough to make Eric want to laugh, but instead he just watches the idiot, leaning back in his seat.

Sure, he could do paperwork, but this is much more entertaining. Barely better than watching paint dry, but then, to Eric, paint drying can be more entertaining than paperwork.

Sometimes.

When he can feel his mate coming closer, he fights the smirk as he thinks on what is coming until he can’t think of a reason why he should fight it.  Noticing it makes Compton even more nervous, he scoots back in time for Sookie to enter the room with a normal-sized Shadoe at her side. Eric’s eyes are immediately to his Mate, as though there are no others in the room.

Compton turns and starts to stand as he was taught by his mother, however, his eyes get bigger as he sees the huge fox-like creature with the glowing patches of blue fur with horns on his head walking beside Sookie.  He freezes for a second before going to grab Sookie to pull her away from the threat she had walked in with so nonchalantly.

He didn’t even get more than a step towards him before their guards materialize around him, with their swords drawn and at his neck.  Again, the idiot acts shocked when he questions, “Sookeh?” The hated pronouncing of her name along with the thought of him being able to save her with all the other beings in the room only solidifies his new name.  Idiot.

Rolling her eyes, she continues on her route and smiles at Eric as she stops right in front of him.  Eric returns her smile as he turns in his chair so that she can seat herself comfortably on his lap, “Did you and Shadoe enjoy your walk?” At the same time he asking her this out loud, they are chuckling in the bond and in their minds at the idiot’s reaction.

‘ _Maybe we should hire him as the court jester?’_ Eric asks with a raised eyebrow.  He only internally laughs at the glare she gives him.

‘ _Only if I can murder him each time he murders my name.’_  She rolls her eyes at his reaction to her words.

‘ _I think that could be arranged if you like?’_   All the while, Eric is thinking of ways she could kill Bill.

Her smile grows larger as she realizes that Eric is holding back from doing as he wishes, and kisses him.   _‘I will reward you later._ ’

When she releases him, she answers Eric’s question aloud, “Yes.  We had a lot we discussed.  I may need to do another dive when we get another chance.” The last is said watching him, since Eric doesn’t like the dives.

He cannot help but worry with her body so lifeless while what makes her what she is is in the computer, which is wrapped around the core of the planet, if not the entire thing. Eric stares at her, concerned, “Training others or for knowledge?”

Compton is standing there with the guards still standing there with their swords drawn.  Nevertheless, he is interested in what they are saying.  Sookie diving?  For knowledge?  What? He manages not to roll his eyes, but just barely.  Sookie couldn’t operate a cell phone.  Why would she be diving for information?  And why do they call it diving?

Settling into his lap and enjoying his arms as they wrap around her loosely, Sookie answers Eric. “There are still so many questions.  I am actually trying to pinpoint when everyone left.  It is one of the things Shadoe and I were talking about.  There were just so many of them, Eric.” The last is said so softly, that without their above-normal hearing, none could have made it out.

Knowing the pain she is feeling, Eric leans forward and rests his head against hers.  “I know.  We will solve this, Sookie.  I have the feeling that this is coming to a head, so one way or the other, it will be solved.” He pulls back just enough for her to see his eyes and see the honesty  in them.

Right now Compton is more curious than ever, but all he can do is watch as woman he tried to claim only leans into her bonded, the man he has hated with a passion that no one could know.  Not wanting to watch anymore, he clears his throat.  He will make plans once he is gone to extract Sookie from Eric.  She loves him still, and he will rescue her from the depraved Viking.

Hearing his thoughts, the two share a look, and then Eric waives his hand to allow the guards to relax. “If he gets up without my permission, you have the right to do as you wish.”

He looks at his mate, and once she is settled and ready, he turns his attention to the idiot, “Bill Compton, it has been a while.”

* * *

Final count: 2,650

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	10. The Underbelly's Sicker Than it Seems

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/10-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,070 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: When They Come For Me_ by Linkin Park

* * *

_Previously:_

_He looks at his mate, and once she is fine, he turns his attention to the idiot, “Bill Compton, it has been a while.”_

_Next:_

* * *

Sookie resisted the urge to laugh as she realizes what Eric is doing. ‘ _Really?_ ’ The memory of their first time meeting is engraved on her brain, every nuance as well as the look in Eric’s eyes the first time they locked eyes.

He looks at her then back to Compton, ‘ _Lover, it amuses me that while you remember, our dear Mr. Compton has no recollection of that time.  Shame he was ever turned into a vampire.  Surely there were better idiots to turn?’_  His mirth is very present in the bond which makes it harder to resist laughing out loud.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Bill-01-bill-compton-2544927-865-571.jpg)

Not knowing of their internal conversation, Compton angles his head slightly down as he asks Sookie, “Where did you go?  I looked everywhere for you.  Eric had no right to take you, you are mine!” He growls the last out, thinking he sounds threatening.

At that statement, action explodes from everyone but the King and Queen.  She just rolls her eyes and asks Eric, ‘ _Can he be any more predictable?  That same ole Sookeh you are mine.  Eric is lying to you.  I am the best for you.  Look at me!’_  She is feeling irritated by the idiocy of the vampire in front of her.  Who does he think he is?

A ghost of a smile comes over Eric’s face as he looks down at her.  It then disappears as he looks at Compton and mentions to him in a dry voice, “Come now Compton, you can smell that we are bonded.  You no longer have a claim on her.  If you are done with the posturing, we have questions of you.” He is as amused as Sookie at the imbecile in front of them.

Looking out of the corner of his eye at the crowd of beings who popped up, Compton cannot but help to compare them to the ones who ended Russell on live television.  Especially with how they appeared out of thin air to surround him.  Some are growling, those noises sounding positively animalistic, barely human in fact.  Also, combined with their robes, while looking like a uniform are still unique to the person wearing them, he suspects they are not human or any supernatural he knows of.

When they only press in closer, Compton feels a drop of his blood well out from one of the many weapons now touching his skin. He nods finally, accepting that Sookie is not his right now.  Although once he is done here, he will see what he can do to have her back.  She had the purest blood he ever tasted, as well as the tightest pussy he ever fucked.  He had looked forward to training her how to please him.

Seeing that the rest of the guard is ready to kill Compton if he even breathes, Eric waves his hand at the guards, telling them to stand down.  He, however, did not ask for them remove themselves.  He wouldn’t want to besmirch their honor by implying he doesn’t trust their judgment.

Compton, not noticing what Northman is doing, is lost in his thoughts of how Northman may have taken care of that for him.  Yes, he may have to unteach her a few tricks, but if rumors were to be believed, Northman had a sexual appetite that strayed into taboo for humans.  If he had Sookie, he might have already broken her of those so-called forbidden arts. Yes, this might not be so bad after all.

As he is thinking these things, the guards withdraw, leaving two behind at either side of him, ready to discipline the idiot if he insults their Queen again.  She is too kind and smart for this moron.  They all know what she has suffered since this being came into her life.  All of it unneeded if he had not been greedy to have Sookie.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/0a4d84c0882a5e5c_OhSweetie_xxxlarge.gif)

Shaking his head, at the thoughts going through the oxygen thief’s head Eric tells Compton, “You never learn do you?  No, you are not going to unteach her anything.  She is perfect as she is, and you will NEVER have her.” The last is said indifferently.  He doesn’t care what the moron thinks, he is here to provide assistance in something so out of his league, that he couldn’t imagine it if he tried.  Once they are done with him, with any luck, he will fall on a stake soon.

Compton quickly picks up the fact Northman just read his mind, and with his eyes widening, he questions, “Sookeh?” Hoping it is somehow she who actually read his mind since the idea of Northman able to read minds is too terrifying for him to imagine.

Shaking his head, Eric quickly corrects him with a smirk on his face, “No, since we have been gone, we have been taught and gained some new tricks.  Remember, Sookie could never read minds of a vampire.  It took a vampire to be able to do that.”  All true.  Eric has learned the trick of speaking half-truths long ago.  Now he uses it often and enjoys the play on words and how he will show up people when they accuse him of lying.  He never wants his mate to have vampires wanting to attack her for the fear that a so-called human can read their minds.  She can take them, but he never wants to take the chance that a stray hit will kill her.

Tired already of the measuring of dicks that Compton is trying to instigate, Sookie sighs, “Enough you two.  We have much more on our plates, Eric, than you poking at the village idiot.  See if he will do what he can for Shadoe, and then get him out of our lives.  He is stinking up the place and taking up space that can be put to better use.” She dismisses him and gets a few cheap hits for the way he treated her before.

Offended by the words, Compton is about to say something, when Eric tells him, “Enough.  Sookie is right.” He indicates the fox-like creature. “I want you to see if you can lift the Glamour on him.  I will be following you, and if you try to harm our Advisor, I will kill you immediately.” He is not above threatening Compton, and he will be following him, as well as Sookie, to make sure that he gets nowhere where he can endanger them.  He will be carefully monitored, but they need the information that is being covered up in Shadoe’s mind and it’s worth the risk.  Not that they are going to do everything to make sure the risk is as low as they can make it.

Looking at the being, Compton cocks his head to the side, “We cannot glamour beasts.” He rolls his eyes as he speaks down to Northman, like one would to a child asking a stupid question.

Tired of the twit, Shadoe stands up and looks to his Majesties, “I am not sure if he can help.  Obviously, he is an idiot who cannot believe even the evidence of his eyes.  I vote for waiting on Warlow to come back from his mission and see if he can do it.  I rather trust him than that thing.” The last is said with disgust.  He has no doubt that without his blood all but drowning Sookie, he would have never gotten close to her.

Growling at the insult from the beast, Compton jumps as he is hit with something.  His head turns in a blur looking for what hit him.  He is taken back when he looks over and Sookie is glaring at him, her hand lit up.

She growls out, “Enough!   Shadoe is right.  We might as well wait on Warlow.” While she feels the same need for information that Eric feels, this has been a colossal waste of time.  Compton cannot do anything without thinking he can overrule those who are better than him.  He cannot even  _think_  of anything outside his precious box.

Still startled that Sookie attacked him with her light that he had last seen her use on the Maenad, Compton tries to think where he heard that name before. It sounds like a name that is important.  When he cannot place it, he finally asks, “Warlow?”

Dismissing him, Eric sighs. “I just feel like this is something we needed to know sooner.  Ah well.  You may go.” Ignoring Compton, his use of Eric over.  At least he had the fun of needling him. And he has learned everything he can from his mind as well.

They watch as he protests being taken out of the room, and once he is out of Eric’s hearing, Eric looks to the others in the room. “He knows something, but it is hidden from him.”

Sookie looks at him startled, but soon they are all discussing what else Eric had found in Compton’s head while he had waited on Sookie and Shadoe to come in.  The Assassins listen and then two leave to follow the idiot.  They need to know what he does know.

* * *

Two of the assassins that have excelled in teleporting are beside Warlow as he looks at the building that they had found in a world hidden from curious eyes.  The only reason they had found it is that Jason had pointed out the anomaly in the maps from his probes.  Jason is quickly working to update their records with current information.  Luckily the droids he is sending out have abilities that are so far from Earth’s imagination that they travel very quickly and are intelligent enough to send back information when they see something unusual. And a gravity well when there is nothing there to cause it had certainly been unusual.

Luckily, Warlow’s ability to jump does not need really anything but his will.  If he thinks there is something there, either he will be there, or not.  If not, then there was nothing for him to land on.  If it were airless, he would be wrapped in a bubble of air. Simple.

Well, as long as you accept magic as being sentient.

Glad they appeared behind a rock formation, he catches the scent of a being, but it is so laden with anger as well as neglect that he cannot be sure.  It might be Godric, but the other smells so overlay it that there is no way for him to be sure.

He looks to them, telling them silently, ‘ _Something is in there.  There is only one being.  Are you ready?’_  Sending to them is hard, but possible.  And since they have no idea if their adversary can read minds also, they are all working with their shields up.  It is only a very fine line that is open for them to communicate mind to mind, but they don’t want to expose that crack to anyone.

The two assassins nod then disappear, with Warlow blinking out a second after them.  If you watched very closely, you might have seen them as they move forward, but it is very, very unlikely.  The split microseconds they are present are only so that they can make sure that all is still clear.  It is a trick that the assassins use and were glad to teach the three to help them be safer.

Soon they are creeping in the building, the two watching Warlow’s back as he walks into the room with the bound vampire in it. He stops in shock of the being in front of him that is almost unrecognizable. “Godric!  Finally.  Are you ready to ditch this shit hole and go home?” He hides his amazement that Godric is still alive after everything he has suffered from.

The creature in chains looks up, his eyes still glowing, and he asks, “Who are you?  And why do you smell of Eric?” His voice is almost gone, but there is no doubt to any in the room, that the ancient is not broken.  His body, yes; in fact, how he survived this long in this condition is a testament to his will.

Warlow grins as he then kneels in front of him as one of the others loosen the chains on the ancient vampire, “I am Warlow.  And I happen to be the actual father of Eric.” Then he reaches out and, gently putting his hands on Godric, takes him to freedom.

* * *

Final count: 2,126

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	11. A Thousand Years Go By

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/11-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,172 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Love Don’t Die_ by The Fray

* * *

_Previously:_

_Warlow grins as he then kneels in front of him as one of the others loosen the chains on the ancient vampire, “I am Warlow.  And I happen to be the actual father of Eric.” Then he reaches out and, gently putting his hands on Godric, takes him to freedom._

_Now:_

* * *

When Warlow and the guards appear with a badly hurt Godric, pandemonium ensues.  There are people running around getting blood for the King’s Maker as others work to make sure that there are rooms ready for him. Others still are calling for physicians for him from their worlds.

Into the middle of this, Eric and Sookie appear.  Eric is by the side of his Maker in a second; cataloging all the injuries his Maker has been subjected to.  He is growling, his eyes dark with anger at the damage that he sees, and even more so at the fact that he is right here in front of him and Eric still cannot feel him!  If it weren’t for the proof of touch, he would think Godric was a draugr.  ( _Ghost_ )

Sookie is on the other side of Godric and, seeing the injuries, quickly calls out for a Fae-based humanoid to give blood. He needs actual blood, as fresh as possible and as close to the originals as possible.  A couple of guards appear at her side and line up, the first one exposing his wrist.  Giving blood to the Ancient would be an honor given all they had learned of him from their majesties.

Eric though is the first to offer blood, his wrist at his Maker’s mouth within seconds of Sookie’s call.  Only then does his face look guilty as he looks up to Sookie, only to be soothed, ‘ _It’s ok Eric.  I knew you would do it, and, in fact I encourage it.  I was making sure that there will be blood for you, and more for Godric to take to finish the healing.  We need one of the witches in here, or if you don’t trust them, one of the other magical folk to test why your bond is still blocked.’_  She is quickly sending out commands verbally as she reassures her mate.

When she feels Eric’s thankfulness, she asks, “Shadoe, who would you trust to look over the Advisor?  Eric is still not feeling the bond to Godric even after feeding him.” She has made her way to Eric’s side, giving her place to the doctors who had appeared.  They are doing what they can to help facilitate the healing, moving bones into the right places and so on.  But their thoughts tell her how serious this is and that a lot of the damage is based on magic that they have no idea how to counter.  Not even the Pond could do anything but help him live.  He would have to heal at the same speed as a human would.

Shadoe cocks his head to the side, mystified to what could be blocking their bond — the one that only the mating bond surpasses — as well as who and what could have done the damage that everyone could see.  He also can hear the prognosis of the medics.  He can see how this worries Sookie and Eric and comments quickly, “One of the Sidhe or what you might think of angels.  They are the most magical of your kind.  Of the others possible, there is Alderan, a mix of what you think of as Unicorns and Pegasus, as well as Luat.  He is a Dragon, but one of the,” He frowns as he tries to place the name for them, “Space and Time, I think is the closest to his affiliation.  Either of those could help, milady.” He is also trying to think of any others who can help them.  Sadly, with these wounds, there are few who can fix this.

Whoever did this must be a mage of unmatched powers?  Moreover, that makes him feel what humans call someone walking over his grave.  This did not bode well for them or their chances of surviving, especially if Eric is correct that it is the same enemy.

Still giving orders, Sookie nods to Shadoe. “Call them, please.”  Then she places a hand on Eric’s shoulder, “Eric, we need to move him to a room.  It will be more secure.” She does not like how exposed they are with the thoughts she is hearing from everyone.  Her eyes are bright as her own magic is answering the threat, coiling under the surface of her skin, ready to defend her loved ones.

He looks down as he reluctantly lifts his wrist from his Maker.  Nevertheless, he tells the guards waiting to help Godric, “Please move him to our chambers.  Until we find out what has happened, I want as many guards on him as there are on us.”  His face looks up and his eyes are blazing.  “Is this understood?” He has not read anyone but he can feel Sookie’s powers and knows that she is right.

The orders are accepted and Godric is popped into their chambers and is deposited on the bed at the same time.  The only way in is for one of the Guards or those with the allowance and ability to transport themselves inside.  It was one of the many ways to safeguard the High King and Queen.  There are no doors, nor any other entrances.  It had been made by one of the dragons of the earth, so it does not appear on the maps of the original building on top of them.

The other safer place is of course for them to go to Home.  They have so many protections on the planet that were not there before, as well as it being their stronghold.  From there, they can also jump into any of the allied planets that fall in their Kingdom.  Except the Royal couple and those that are connected to them like Warlow.  They have the ability to jump anywhere without having to touch base on the planets first.

As Sookie and Eric appear in the space of the extra bedroom Eric had asked to be added, a flash fills the room.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Alderan-The-Winged-Unicorn.jpg)

Suddenly there is a creature that resembles a Unicorn and a Pegasus, but smaller than an average horse.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Angel-47.jpg)

The next being is glowing softly, her wings at first glance part of her hair until you realize it is all wispy feathers.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Luat-Dragon-1.jpg)

Finally, a shadow of a Dragon overlapping the room is seen. All three bow before the High King and Queen, waiting for the reason they were called to their presence.

Sookie is the first one to say something, “Thank you all.  Eric cannot sense his Bond with his Maker, Godric. Also, the medics who had looked over Godric above have found that there is strong magic that is blocking his ability to heal normally.  As you well know, we have been searching for Godric and he will become a trusted ally in our Counsel.  Please do what you can to see if there are any spells or other things upon him that could resolve these mysteries.”  She cannot bare to see the gentle vampire she had briefly known in person in so much pain.  Nor how badly he is damaged.  In some places, there is nothing but bone left. The effect is grotesque and frankly, if it had been before Warlow had taken her from Bon Temps, she would be very sick right now.  The only thing making her able to stand here is the need to support her mate.

Eric stands behind Sookie, his arms are wrapped around his little mate using her to help him keep his calm.  His Maker is back, and he will be grateful to his father for finding him.  The fact that Warlow is not jealous is amazing, but he remembers what Warlow told him.

His mind slips to that time, not able to stay in the present where he is helpless as he stands there watching others work on his Master.

* * *

_On this new world, Eric is still enjoying being able to see the sun, even if it is not his own.  When Warlow starts talking,  he turns to listen to Warlow explain to him the reasoning behind his abandonment, “I have loved you all this time, Eric._ _I did everything I could to make sure you had a happy life.  I even made sure your Maker was a man who would love you as you deserve.  I chased off the other possibility, and once I got him far enough away, I killed him.” Warlow is looking out over the mountains as he admits this._

_Taking a deep breath, “I even worked to make sure Sookie would be yours when she came about.  I did so much, and would continue to do so much for the only child that I ever had.  For I love you and your Sookie as though she was my own.  It is why I ripped you out of your lives to stop the cycle you were already on.  All that would happen if you continued on that path would result in the both of you being miserable and broken-hearted in the end.  And one of the possibilities would be that you two would be so broken that you would not get together.  I couldn’t have that.”_

_He turns to look at his son, “I am proud of you.  I always have been no matter what you were.  You have only brought honor to this family, and I will do anything to make sure you are happy.  Including making sure that you and your mate get together.”_

_The two stare at each other, and from then on, their relationship became less stormy and one of greater acceptance._

* * *

Warlow is not serious often, but when he is, it tells you a lot of what he is thinking.  He is acknowledged as the father of Eric, and as such, he is given special disposition to handle things.  Warlow is trusted by them higher than any other being is, only Godric may be close to him in the authority he wields on their behalf.  The amount of sacrifice he has to do to make this all possible made that assured.

Plus they both loved him.  He was honest and never acted like a father figure, telling them both that they had much better ones and he never wants to take that place.  What a relationship they have now is much more valuable to them all.

On the other hand, the man lying on the bed in front of him, he is Eric’s brother, father, and son.  He means so much to both Eric and Sookie that seeing him in pain and not feeling him is hurting them both.

When Godric’s eyes fly open again, he sees Eric holding Sookie at the foot of the bed and he croaks out, “Lucifer!”

* * *

Final count: 1,863

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	12. Tired Wings are Falling

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/12-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,372 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Hold Me Now_ by Red

* * *

_Previously:_

_When Godric’s eyes fly open again, he sees Eric holding Sookie at the foot of the bed and he croaks out, “Lucifer!”_

_Now:_

* * *

Sookie’s eyes immediately narrow as Eric cocks his head to the side. Lucifer?  What does the Lord of Hell have to do with Godric?  And why is he saying that to Eric?  Neither Godric nor Eric believes in the mythology that he belongs to.

What surprises both of them to the point of where they stare at him, is Warlow, who tries to calm Godric by telling him calmly, “No, Eric is not Lucifer.  That asshole is locked away.  And he appears to be much younger than Eric.” The way he said it sounded like he knew the fallen angel personally.

When everyone in the room looks at him, he just shrugs slightly from the wall he is leaning against. “What?  Sookie is not the only one who does dives into the database.  I have been diving into it after a comment I heard her say once to see how many things line up from the past to the history that the humans think are true.”  He had found so many interesting things and had talked with Sookie about a lot of them.  He had thought that it was one of the things they had talked about but with the way she is looking at him, he must have planned to and never gotten to it.

Frowning, Eric asks, “Where and when was he is locked away?  And who is he?”  He can’t be talking about the same Lucifer that Eric had thought.  But then, Eric remembers Sookie’s comments about how so much of the Bible they are finding to be real…

Frowning as he thinks back to it, “I didn’t do an in-depth dive on it, but I did look around for it.  There was a god named Lucifer.  He was one of the older ones that are thought to be the hands of the All-Seeing One.  He decided that he didn’t like the way we handled some of the issues we had.  So he stepped in.” Warlow tries to remember more.  It had been one of the first dives he had done and he had almost overloaded with information.  He learned later how much he can dive and quickly recall later.

The room is silent as the FaePire thinks. “I believe he was cast out after he almost caused the alliance, which was young at the time, to fall apart.  Seemed he didn’t like the other species. He thought that we should be the only ones and he got upset when he found out they were coming in as allies, equals.” He snorts as he realizes that it may be where his bitch of a maker may have gotten her overblown sense of entitlement.  Shoot, their whole race only took after the God, who claimed them as his own.  It would explain so much.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/screen-capture-14-1.png)

Shaking his head, to get back on track, Warlow continues the story. “It took a bunch of the Gods working together to take him down and they imprisoned him into a black hole.  They had warnings and so forth out there for no one to come close in case their cage doesn’t hold.  From what I understand, there should be no reason anyone would want to even go there since there is nothing there.” He shrugs at the end, not really worried it was that asshole.  There is no place or time he can even imagine that someone would go there, much less ignore all the warnings to free the beast.

Hearing that, Eric looks down at his Sookie, “But there go the words of babes.” He shakes his head, all too aware of how curious humans are and what a challenge would do to them.  If they had no idea what their consequences are, they might actually make a station on the cage so they can study it closely.  All of the Fae races are seemingly cursed with unending curiosity as well as the need to push themselves.

Agreeing with her mate, Sookie turns to ask Warlow, “So he is an actual God?  Cast out of the heavens like the Bible says?” Hearing what Eric is thinking, he couldn’t be more right than if he had read minds all his life as she has.  Curiosity didn’t just belong to the cats.

Warlow just nods, “Yeah.  And like I said, one of the older ones.” He is giving them information, but he does not think this is a problem.  As he said, the God is put away.

Eric and her eyes meet, and then she nods.  “I guess I am going diving again.  At least I and the team have a reason to be diving for now, not just general information.” She sounds weary, but then she has popped every day to Techno to dive, then when she is done debriefing, she comes back here to work.  She is doing so much, but as the most experienced, as well as a favorite of the AI, she always gets more out of her dives than her team often does.

Warlow frowns, “Did you hear that he was locked away by the very gods?”  He doesn’t understand why they are treating this as the answer to their problems. Because if it is, they may very well be screwed.

Looking at his father, Eric sends to him,  _‘_ _Warlow, if nothing but the impossible makes sense, then it must be the impossible.  We don’t doubt your findings, but if any time in the future he could be freed, he could come back in time to get revenge.  Since one of the teachings we learned is that Gods can travel to anywhere, any time, any possibility.  When you think like that, and take into account the Fae’s curiosity with that, what do you get?’_  Eric watches him, seeing if he sees what Sookie and he already did.

Thinking about what Eric said, Warlow’s eyes widen, “Fuck.” He murmurs.  This has the possibility of being bad.  Very, very bad.

The rest of them start moving out of the room while Eric moves to sit down by Godric.  He looks down at his maker and softly asks, “How are you?” He is concerned but refuses to read Godric’s mind to see anything else.  He will tell his maker his abilities later.  Godric is one of the best strategic minds out there.  Though the ancient always told Eric he is better, Godric is not one to dismiss.

Godric smiles slightly, “You could say, beaten. Thank you for not giving up on me.” He had watched the interactions and noticed Warlow’s complete 180 when Eric stared at him.  He suspects there is much more going on but right now, he is trusting that his child will keep him safe.  He still cannot believe that he had tried to walk out in the sun.  The maniacal laughter in his head as Sookie had cried for him had hurt him so much.  But nothing he did could stop the alien who took over his body.

Nodding, Eric looks him over, frowning at the damage still present on his body. “Were you there the entire time and how long was it for you?” Seeing the oozing wounds, as well as the signs of the bones not fully healed from being broken, is hard for him.  But he needs information that Godric is the only one that can tell him.  Information that may make the difference between them winning and losing.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Allan-Hyde-19.jpg)

Frowning at his words, Godric asks, “How long was it for me?  Why would it be different for me than you?” He struggles to understand since that just didn’t make sense.  A minute was a minute everywhere…wasn’t it?

Chuckling, Eric leans back as he notices that only the Dragon is still there, the others having left after speaking to his mate.  “Let’s just say the universe is not what we call orderly in the methods of Time.  What one world has in time can double the time here.  And I don’t mean the rotation of the planets.  It’s a mess, but one we can deal with at a later date.” To say the least.  It had been one of the issues with the Alliance.  To figure out the timing.  And of course, as Earl had told him, it changes still to this day.   It truly shows that magic can affect more than just people.

Thinking about the fact that he still has someone else in the room, Eric looks up at the dragon and asks, “May I know what you have stayed to tell me?” He shows ultimate respect since this dragon just felt powerful and old.  The weight of his regard was heavy and would make a lesser man shake.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Dragon-in-space-Distant-sadness.jpg)

The being, still a shadow of it’s real self, chuckles. “High King, you are kind to use the courtly ways to ask, but it is not needed.  Time itself seems too short to deal with it if the Evil One is back.” He growls out the last part.  The battles to contain the mad god had wrecked the universe.  But they were needed.  And if it is that time again, they better be ready for it.  The sooner, the better.

Godric just blinks in shock at what he actually is seeing.  He thought there were others but when he looked again, he had seen a blue dog by Sookie’s side when she left.  Somehow, he missed the being in front of him.  He must be really bad off that he is missing these critical details.

Seeing the worry cloud Godric’s aura, Luat chuckles. “No worries, Maker of the High King.  I had faded almost all the way out to await the King’s time.  Your injuries are massive.  It is a testament to your will to live that you are here.” He bows his head to the Dark Fae.  He may not be ancient to him, but the fact he has survived so long on a planet that is not conducive to his kind is a huge testament to his character.  As well as surviving with his mind intact after the torture he has gone through.  He deserves from him all the respect that he would command on Earth.

Closing his eyes, Godric corrects him, “To Lucifer. He wanted someone to talk to.  Somehow I am the one he chose out of all the beings out there.” He growls out the last part, he had not enjoyed being the Godling’s plaything.  Many times he had thought he had died, only to come to the blonde’s laughter.  He had been praised for taking more than others who had been under Lucifer’s control.

Eric and Luat look at each other. This makes what they fear more of a reality.  Luat then tells the King softly, “Your coming was foretold back in those days also.  It never said what it was foretelling you will be uniting the worlds against.  Nor that this is your foe.  Nothing is known with prophecies.  All they do is give a hint to the future.  And give hope.” He tries to infuse that hope into the King.  If Eric thinks they are already beaten before they even get started, they will fail.

Thinking, Eric stands up and starts pacing, going over the options in his head.  Once he has a place to start, he asks, “Luat, what can you tell us of Godric?” He wants to know that his Maker will be ok, even if it takes awhile.  Then he will go out and do what is needed.

Still thinking about the possible ramifications of Lucifer being free, Luat gives the report he and the others had put together for the King. “Godric’s wounds are caused by many things. Silver being one of them as you guessed, but also magic and time.  Chaos is somehow in his wounds as well.  It may take awhile for the Maker to heal.  It will take me working with him, none of the others are as adept with Chaos as I am.” He states to the King.  It is the reason he is the one to be left behind.  If it could have been handled by another better, they would be here reporting to the High King.

Nodding his head, looks to Godric, “We will keep you here unless Sookie finds out otherwise in her dives.  She is already in the database from what it feels.” The feeling is always odd when she is in there.  Like there are two or more of her out there.  The same thing happens when she is on a planet where time moves differently.

His eyebrow raising up, Godric asks, “Where is this database?” He has heard mentions of this and wonders what they mean when they say they are diving for information.  He has never even heard of gaining information by diving…

Eric looks up, already thinking of what they need to be doing, “Luat what is basically on the other side of the universe as we know it?”  He will ask Sookie to explain the database to Godric.  She is the best at it and she will tell Godric all about it, but he wants all the information from the dragon before he leaves.

Chuckling at the young Maker’s face at being ignored by Eric, he tries to explain.  “Godric, Maker of the High King, the world is different than you know.  You are about to be introduced to much more than you can ever imagine.  There is a place for you waiting.  The High King and Queen have been hopeful since it was rumored that you were still alive.  But for now, you are to heal.”

Looking back to the King, understanding what he is really asking, Luat tells him, “I will go and see, milord, if I can find Lucifer’s prison and if he is still inside.”

The Blue Dragon fades out, leaving the Maker and the King to talk and to connect as it leaves others to watch over the two. Time to visit the impossible planet.

* * *

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/4-Tron-blue-futuristic-bedroom-theme-665x443.jpeg)

 

On another world, a team of people are watching the High Queen as she is under.  She had joked when they had found out about the database that entering it was like being in the Matrix.  Eric had glanced at her and then laughed about it.

They had both dived in at first, going after the information that had been held in the database just for them.  When they came out, it had been obvious that they had changed.  Eric had since dived when he wanted to know something but it is Sookie who dives more often.

She has become adept at finding information.  The issue is that you need to know what you are looking for.  The database is amazing and contains information on anything you could ask for but you have to know what to ask.  It self-updates continuously.  Even when there were none to use it, it still used the probes that Jason is now employing to satisfy its curiosity and to keep it updated.  Now that there are people using it again, it is eager to work with them.

As Eric commented, it is like looking for something online using Google.  Depending on the query to Google, you could have two people looking for the same information and only one finding it.  While they will both find information related to the subject, one will be correct and the other will have supporting evidence.

It is why as they brought people “in the know,” they had slowly been expanding the number of people who dive.  There is a vampire that had been left after the cleansing of the Authority who is getting as good as Sookie at the dives.  However, her focus was on the technology.  Sookie was on the history and finding the answers to the questions she and Eric had.

So even though Warlow had dived for the information in the past, Sookie was going in with the full authority of High Queen and knowing she will be accessing areas that no other could.  The team is looking forward to seeing what she retrieved, most of them Dive junkies who love the sheer amount information they can find and bring out to the others.

But all of them are fully aware that there is a chance that this dive will make their world change.  So all are holding their breath.  No one is in the database, giving their queen unlimited access with no worries on messing with any of their own dives.

When the Queen sits up, she meets Warlow’s eyes, “Get Eric.  We have a mess.” It is enough to make them all worry.

* * *

Final count: 2,808

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	13. Cataclysm Raining Down

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/13-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,541 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Iridescent_ by Linkin Park

* * *

_Previously:_

_When the Queen sits up, she meets Warlow’s eyes, “Get Eric.  We have a mess.” It is enough to make them all worry._

_Now:_

* * *

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/tumblr_static_9x9n2sevtrcog40osskg4owow-1.jpg)

A full meeting on Baile is called to discuss Sookie’s dive discovery.  Sookie had indicated that it would be the only place secure enough for their meeting but wouldn’t say why.

Godric also is transported to the planet with her reassurance it will be better for him.  The Pool will help as well as the magic that is on the planet.  With both, he will hopefully be healed enough to defend himself if needed.

Also taken to the planet are any others that Eric had already met with and pinpointed as part of his Advisors and those who will be assistants to those on the council.

Alcide is there for the Werewolves. Roman will be there to advise Godric, who has been named a member of the council, on what is going on as he had been gone for such a long time. For the Shifters, there is a female leader, since none of the males would cooperate long enough to decide who would be the representative. Both Sookie and Eric had vetoed Sam since neither wanted to deal with his assholery. He had been put in at the last minute as an answer to Eric’s threat of picking a more reasonable example of the Shifters.  Luna has been a huge improvement over what they are used to dealing with anyway and she is often the voice of reason.  A very welcome respite from most of Earth’s representatives so far.

To represent the race now called Fae, Warlow has brought the family member Claude, whom he introduces to Sookie as a many times removed cousin.  All of the people on the council had made their opinions heard.  None of them wanted Niall.  However, Warlow had told the others and gave official word as to the Advisor for the Fae, Niall couldn’t be found.

An old friend of Eric’s, Octavia Fant, is the voice of the Witches. They tried to use people they knew personally if possible to avoid worrying about outside influences. Luna is a rare exception, but then the other options would have been rejected if they had been in front of Sookie.

The human governments had been told the truth to see if they can help bring the rest of Earth up to speed but they were still screaming that it is a bunch of lies and so forth.  They couldn’t get them to agree to anything so they were excluded from the group for the time being.  Eric and Sookie can deal with that part later when they announce the truth to the world.

Sookie looks around and she closes her eyes at the small amount of people that are represented this time.  It may look like a large group to someone who has just appeared but she remembers the last time that Lucifer was free.  Thousands had met as representatives of their races at that time, and even then it had to be weeded from those that wanted to be there.  Instead, this time, this is all there is to battle someone that killed most of those who had been united to fight him.

She hopes that very soon in the future that they can find some of the missing allies but she fears that they are gone. Nothing Warlow or Jason has found shows where there are more of their kind.  Not that either has stopped searching; Warlow has only temporarily setting aside his jumping to help at this time.  Still, it is not looking like there will be others.  After all, their allies had been searching a long time for more of their kind.

However, they didn’t find Earth either the first time.  Sookie grabs onto that hope with both hands, needing it.

Lucifer, it looks like, has been planning this for a long time.  Too much is stacked against them in the deck they are playing with now.

Finally everyone is settled, with the Earthlings looking around amazed at the planet, around them as well as the two in the sky, they are being told is where they are from. It seems too much like a story they had read in books, or seen in a movie.  However, they are here for more than seeing new worlds.  They have a threat that can threaten not only these worlds but Earth also.

So when Eric stands, all eyes turn to him, hoping that things are not as bad as they look from his and Sookie’s expressions.  They need the hope because if it is that bad, they might as well give up now.

Hearing their thoughts, Eric pauses then puts on a stronger face for his allies. “Thank you all for coming. I know a lot of you are still dealing with the fact that we are all one race.  One kind.  That there is no such thing as Supernaturals versus humans.”  He pauses to meet as many eyes as he can as he says the last softly, “That Earth is not really our home world.  We had been calling this Home to have something to make it easier for you to call it. However, as Sookie will tell you now, it has been confirmed with her last dive for information, that the name for our home world is Baile.” Staring out at them, he tries to send the impression that there is still hope.  When he no longer the defeatist attitude, Eric nods in respect to them then turns the meeting over to Sookie.

She stands and concentrates for a second.  Above them all Baile and it’s sister worlds appear.  “As High Queen, I have admittance in the Database, as we call it, that no other than Eric has.  I had been what we term diving for awhile now, trying to find answers to the questions Eric and I have.  No one, not even Shadoe, who was on our planet when the war broke out, could answer those questions once we started asking.”  She looks out into the crowd and reading their minds, decides how she will announce it.

When she figures out the course to take, she puts her hand on her hip as she informs them all, “I will tell you now that there was no war.  There was no agreement to go to Earth.  In fact, there was nothing even hinting this.  One day we were all here and on those planets, and the next we were all moved.” She points to the worlds above their heads so that they can see what she did.

The worlds zoomed in and they see Baile looking much like it did now from space.  When it goes closer, instead of the empty virgin landscape they had seen on their way here, there are cities of what they could only think of pure fantasy among the mountains and waters of the world.  They see what Sookie and Eric have been telling them visible above them all.  All species that had been at war on Earth with each other are one.  And among them walked their allies.

The sheer amount of people who flew in the sky and walked the ground they are standing on amazes them all.  Then the world zooms out and next came the world that is described to them of being the closest to Earth.  There they see cities that were advanced from ones from Earth but also contain the magic that they are told had been there in much larger quantities than can be found on Earth now.  Again, the world teems with life and you even see shuttles taking off and other ships in orbit.

Finally, the incredible world of Technology is shown with the city bands lit up and a great amount of traffic visible in the skies.  However, the ground was amazingly only filled with people hiking and walking. Nature was preserved on all the worlds, but on the Techno world, it flourished unblemished by the technology that it controls.

The size of the ribboned cities circling the world showed the vast amount of population living on them. The worlds zoom back out to show all the activity of the allies and their ships as well as the actual species who survive in space.

Then they were all gone in a flash of light.  Literally millions, nay billions of objects in space just gone in the span of a second.  The worlds zoom back in, and there is no life except for animals and insects left.  The Cities are gone in the other two world, only the ribbon cities left as any sign that people had once been on the planets.

The crowd turns as one back to Sookie waiting for her to tell them what had happened. The sheer amount of people they had just witnessed along with the technology that had been used when it all disappeared is too much for them to understand.

Swallowing, she takes a deep breath, reading the question in all of their minds, uniting for the first time since that time that they all had agreed on something. Impressed and humbled by the effect, Sookie answers that one question, “No one knows.  All that the database could show me is what had happened.  The ships, even ones on their way here, were all of a sudden deposited on their respective worlds.  And all the people who had any contact with us remembered a war to explain what had happened.  Most importantly, the ways of traveling that Eric and I are shown as how we move were suddenly gone from everyone’s minds.” Pausing, she is again, gauging the crowd to make sure they are all following her.

In answer to the question that is repeated the most often, she informs them, “That little feat is something we, the race of Fae, had brought about.  First it was technology that made it possible, then magic was joined to it and made it instant.  The trick is amazingly easy to do once figured out, but unless a world cluster like ours exists somewhere else, it probably won’t happen.  But there was still the question of what happened to all the people.  All our species?  Not all of them landed on Earth.”  She says the last softly as the image above starts flickering with the different races of their species showing that are missing.

She tells them, sadly, “As close as I found in this dive, there is the possibility of thousands of planets that could hold us.  I wish I could hope that at least some of them are holding the missing peoples of our species, rather than what Eric and I fear is the truth.” She bows her head momentarily, not able to tell them that even though she was shown more possibilities to search, that Eric, her and the AI believe that they are all that is left.

The entire crowd is dead silent, acknowledging the alternative. And the very real possibility that they are all that is left.

“Since we have not found any clue nor does the database have any evidence of it, I do not know the truth and we probably won’t until later.  For now, we need to deal with the fact that this is it.” This is as close as Sookie can take to giving them the truth.  She is barely holding it together after being in the Dive.  For it had her walking in those masses, and the feeling when it all disappeared was almost too much to bare.  What they watched is her own view of it.

Taking a deep breath, the worlds disappears and a large group of people are gathered about as they are now.  Sookie tells them, “This is the first gathering to deal with Lucifer.   As you can see, there were a lot more beings involved.”  She pauses and then people disappear from the crowd eventually leaving a few people. “And this is what is left of that group.”

The crowd is speechless.

Unable to keep up with the negative, she continues, “However, I have found some interesting things. I think that Lucifer has been around and may, in fact, be the reason we were sent from here.”  She waves her hand.  Her face now showing her anger at the so-called god that tried to make them less than they are.

The scene changes to show a picture of a sun-like globe above a planet of edges.  There is a black hole surrounding the planet, and, to be honest, it is awe inspiring.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/screen-capture-14-1.png)

“This was his prison.  It did not exist in regular time; they hoped by putting it outside time in a black hole that they will restrict him.  For you see, he is one of the originals that the All-Seeing brought in place to help him.  To be his hands.  As one of those individuals, he is more powerful than an average God.” She gives it to them straight so they know what they have to deal with.  Eric and she do not believe in hiding the truth.

The crowd murmurs and Sookie smiles, “I know.  I know.  But think of this, he is the only one that was an issue out of all the beings that were made.”  She gestures to the picture, “They put warnings around it and took precautions.  But the biggest issue that they had been that he could control Time itself.  They had hoped by making the place outside of time — in fact, it was the only way it could be where it was — it would hold him.” She is still amazed at the thought that had gone into this prison, one that she is sad to think didn’t hold him.

She looks down, telling them, “It was all they could do. It was cataclysmic to do this to an Original. Species died making this happened.  However, the database creators didn’t think all the precautions would work and decided to make all the information about him available to the High King and Queen, along with their thoughts on it. This is not fact, but their ideas, as well as what the database thinks as well.” Now comes the time to give them the hope that she is also feeling.

When there is shock from what she said, she smiles as she nods. “Yes, the database is sentient.  It had to be to do what it does.  The sheer amount of information entrusted to it made sure it had protocols and fail-safes to protect us, but it needed to know, to be able to learn on its own.” And they all should be thankful for that.  It might give them the edge, but it also made it where it implemented rules on itself to make sure it will always be there to guide them and never try to overrule them.

She looks out on them, informing them of her findings, “And it thinks that Lucifer is the reason we disappeared.  That little feat must have exhausted his powers, for while he is extremely powerful, that would be so far beyond what he should have been able to do.  In fact, there is the thought that Lucifer is no more powerful than we are now.” Her smile turns into a smirk, knowing this information will make them hope.  Give them that edge again.

However, when everyone looks at each other, heaving a sigh of relief, she cautions them, “But don’t count him out.  He has access to powers we can’t counter.  But we do have a chance.” She takes a deep breath, preparing herself for the next part.

Then she drops the bomb, “And the database, as well as I, thinks that he is out walking among us right now.” Pandemonium breaks out as people shout their questions, either out loud or with their minds.

* * *

Final count: 2,688

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	14. Look Down on Me

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/14-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,431 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: My Way_ by Limp Bizkit

* * *

_Previously:_

_Then she drops the bomb, “And the database, as well as I, thinks that he is out walking among us right now.” Pandemonium breaks out as people shout their questions, either out loud or with their minds._

_Now:_

* * *

The crowd is panicking.  There is no other way to describe it but, at the same time, it is entirely understandable. To find out that the enemy may be someone they have met and even like is something that none of them wants to be blamed for later on.  Nor do they like not being able to know who it is.  He may walk up to them in the street and kill them or even worse: he may be at this meeting!

Warlow finally calls their attention back to their King and Queen with a sheer whistle. “Shut  ** _UP_**!”  When they freeze, which had the effect he wanted, turning to where he is standing upon the center rock, he asks them, “Are you such fucking cowards that you are panicking?  She just said that while he can call on powers we  _don’t_  know, at the same time, he is no more powerful than the rest of us!  So what if he can do more?  How do we know that we haven’t changed enough to be able to have abilities that our ancestors didn’t?” He folds his arms and waits for them to start thinking instead of panicking.

The crowd just stares at him.   He lifts an eyebrow, challenging them. “For instance, there has never been a Faepire like me.  I am still finding out things I can do!  As well as there is Eric.  My Son.  Yes, a vampire had a kid normally.  Who knows what he can do himself?”  He just shakes his head, fed up with the idiots and the thoughts he is still hearing from them.

Indicating with his head their Queen, “Then there is Sookie.  None of us knows what she is.  Her genetics are different from all of us and she picks up on things that the rest of us would take centuries to master. Between the two of them, well to be blunt, they are powerful because they can share abilities with each other!  And you are panicking?  Chill and listen up!” The tone of disgust is  _very_  evident in his voice.

Eric cannot help the smirk that spreads on his face as he stares at his father.  He agrees with all of it but he says nothing as he steps forward, taking control of the meeting once more. It is time for him to be what he has always been: a leader. “We are telling you this so that you know what is going on.  Since Lucifer is walking among us, there is no way for us to know what he looks like.  The pictures are gone from the database, which tells us there are not any photos of the gods.  Which doesn’t seem to matter since they can change their appearance.  However, they appeared to prefer certain attributes.” He waves his hand at Sookie, his mate. He stands straight as the bond floods him with her pride and love.

“Lucifer is often fair-skinned, blond and blue-eyed.  He likes to appear young and often looks nothing like you expect him to.  Godric could only tell us that the features are vaguely the same from when he was held as his prisoner.  However, he never saw his face fully to be able to tell us.  The eyes,” Here Eric pauses, trying to explain what he finally had to enter Godric’s mind to understand, “He commented that his eyes often glowed with power to the point you could not see his true eye color.” He looks about the crowd, not knowing his own eyes are shining the same way.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Alcide-1.jpg)

The crowd babbles among themselves, then Alcide speaks up to ask, “So what are we going to do?  Round up every blond, blue-eyed human and Supe?  ‘Cause the Fangers that we call the King and his Father sure do fit the bill!” He stares at them, defiant.  He personally knew of Northman, he owns the markers on his father.  He is not as trusting as some in the crowd.

Sighing, Eric and Sookie look at each other. They knew this wouldn’t be easy, but they need to work with these people. Eric answers him, “No, we can’t do that.  Can you imagine?  We would be accused of being reverse Nazi’s.  Nevertheless, at the same time, we need to be aware.  He likes power.  And there is one individual that I have been trying to get my hands on, and we haven’t found him since it was discovered that he is among us.” He tells the crowd, especially those who asked for someone else to represent his kind.

Picking up what Eric is saying, Warlow growls out, “Niall.  Mother.  _Fucking_.  ** _Asshole_**!  He would fit a lot of the descriptions!” His hands clench.  Seems the asshole has more to answer for than just what Warlow would like to bring him to the rack for.

Claude frowns as he stands up, “While it is true, wouldn’t he want to be on Earth? Niall often refused to step foot on the planet.”  He cocks his head to the side, “Though to think on it, he has ruled longer than normal and kept his youth.  We thought it was pride and a glamour.” You can see his mind working through the possibilities and slowly accepting them.

The rest of the people think over this as well as some of them consider their interactions with the Prince.  They slowly begin to nod their heads, acknowledging that Niall may very well be Lucifer.  In fact, those familiar with the Bible think it fits him exactly.

Warlow is also thinking. “So when his so-called glamour slips, it really is a glamour?”  He shakes his head, “What a mind fuck!” Though, he has to give credit to the idea.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Godric-11.jpg)

Where he is sitting, Godric is frowning.  “How do you know for sure that Niall is Lucifer?  I would think that someone would have noticed this sooner.  And if so, where was he before now? What good is it to be the Prince of the Fae if they are hidden away?” He is trying to ask the questions he is not hearing.  The ones that make him wonder why they are not being asked.

Turning to face him, Sookie answers him but addresses them all, “Because if he believed that the original species of us was the best, the Fae are supposedly the closest to that.  Even though they have mutated away from our Baile. We all have.  Notice that Godric and Roman have no problems with the sun here.  That is nothing from us, or anything that we have done.  It is because Earth’s sun is different from our own.  It makes things as oxygen and other gasses more prominent.  But for the world we were meant for, that we evolved from, there is no such thing as a weakness to the sun.” She waits for the next question.  This is more what Eric and she were hoping for.  ‘ _Finally.’_   She smiles and sends her relief back to Eric.

Another asks, sincerely curious on the other weakness for the vampires, “Silver?”

Answering them, Eric grins, “Not present here. It is something not even in the elements on any of the worlds.  However, we are digressing.  The fact is, Lucifer is a problem.  We need to be ready to counteract anything he either has set in motion or will be setting in motion.  Make no mistake; he has had millions of years on his end to plan this out.  And I don’t doubt that he has something planned for us.” He says it matter of fact.  They had no choice, this the hand that fate has dealt them.

The crowd murmurs as they work out what he has said.  Eric sighs, “Listen, we know something is coming, and that he already did something once to us, or rather our ancestors.  We know he took Godric for some reason.  Why is he becoming active now?  No idea.  But there are things happening on Earth that we are seeing that could mean trouble for all of us.”

The crowd turns to him, waiting.

Eric nods his head to above them, and they see an area with warehouses in the distance. “The Governor of Louisiana started building this place, and one of the Weres came forward telling me that he heard it was for Vamps.  A concentration camp for them to study us and then find new ways to kill us.” There is nothing but silence.

He gets even more still, his eyes burning even more as he tells them, “I was there for the Holocaust.  This makes it look like an amusement park.  They are going to tear off limbs and so forth to study how we regrow them.  They will bleed us and many more things, all because we are different from the humans.” The last is growled out as he knows the truth, they all know the truth now.

Alcide growls out, “Northman is right.  I saw the plans and heard the people talk, laughing about what they are planning.  This will not end with the fangers; if they find out about the rest of us, we will be in camps just like that.” He too is angry and it is the reason he is here.  If the humans do this to the vampires, what will they do to them when they either come out or they are found?  Who is to say they are not already doing this?

An older man shakes his head, “Do the Humans ever learn from their pasts?” He is one of the allies, and the disgust is evident in his voice.

Looking at the man, Sookie asks, “Obviously our ancestors didn’t, so why do you expect their descendants to be any better? Especially when they don’t have all the facts. There are always those that will believe whatever they want.  Our own minds trick us.  I have seen this in my years as just a telepath.  The mind can lie to its host in ways you will never know about without hearing it all.  Even our ancestors, to whom telepathy was common, still had the issues.”

The crowd makes a little noise as they shift, listening to the one person who knows more than any other how the brains of others work, having been in them her entire life.

She closes her eyes, and asks, “The question is how are we going to deal with it?  Making pithy comments and putting down the humans who have been kept hidden from the information that there are all of us?  To where the ones who believe are mocked and put down?  The dreamers out there that have no idea that their dreams are a reality?  Or do we deal with the issues and condemn those that actually commit these crimes?  ‘Cause you won’t be honest if you tell me you never thought of killing someone.  Cheated on your other half and so on?  The difference is that you don’t act on them.”

The crowd is silent, still.  They are thinking about what she is saying.

Shadoe speaks up after a little bit, “I suggest we get in committees to see who wants to help out with each issue.  We all have people who may be able to help with the database dives or who can help infiltrate the camps. We have others who can be invisible and find out information about governments around Earth.” He looks out among his fellow beings, watching them come to terms with this battle.

Deciding to drive home the point, he takes a step forward to meet their eyes. “The Queen is right.  We can play the blame game, or we can get moving and try to figure out what Lucifer has done over the years and work to counter it.  I think it is time for us to be proactive.  No one is blameless, me especially.  I never questioned the memories I had even when things didn’t line up.  Now we are dealing with the consequences of our actions.”

* * *

Final count: 2,073

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	15. Hold All The Cards

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/15-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,507 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Won’t Back Down_ by Eminem (With P!nk)

* * *

_Previously:_

_“Now we are dealing with the consequences of our actions.”_

_Now:_

* * *

A blond male is watching everything going on and laughs.  “Too bad I lost my audience to them, but no matter.  I think I know who I want now for that audience. Fitting, since they are already mine.  They just don’t know it yet.” He looks proudly upon his, waiting for the moment that he can take them.

That reaction has the entire race from Baile shuddering at the same time as he laughs.

* * *

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/chapter-27-gif-21.gif)

Eric is looking over the plans that the assassins and Alcide had worked together to get.  You would think that with the abilities that the Assassins are capable of that there would be no reason for the Were’s assistance.  However, their abilities are as affected as the rest the longer they are on Earth.

It is the reason they switch out with the garrisons on the home worlds.  This keeps their abilities close to what they are used to.  Sadly though, it is not a fix-it; it is merely a stopgap.  So to be sure there are not any issues, they learned to work as though they are restricted at all times. That way if they are needed they can bring one group who are not to stay on Earth as their secret weapon.

All in all, an impressive plan.  Eric had been very pleased with them when they had presented it to him.  Not that he knew how many of their clan there is.

However, since they are working within those parameters, they used Alcide as the anchor for them to get into the buildings.  Once in, they made quick work of mapping out the interiors as well as gathering information from their computers. One small team moved through as if they were locusts in a field, stripping the compound of its secrets.

Earth computers are nothing to those who are getting used to diving for information in a computer bigger than any can even fathom.  They had a few Assassins who are part of the group who dives to make sure that they had the technological know-how to complete missions like this.

Plus, as one told him, there are weapons and ideas that are in the database that are lost even to them. They seem to be one of the few who had lost anything, as the Assassins were founded by the Fae.  The core of them had been outside the planets when the Removal happened.  The ones there had been moved to Earth and Eric had found out they were a guild there, somehow having kept their origins.  That Guild has merged now with the original Clan.

All of his thoughts on the Assassins is quickly dismissed as Eric looks over the plans. He reads the notes that detail what each room had been meant to do. And he seethes over the information, each piece more damning than the other before.  They had planned nothing but pure torture, treating them worse than animals!

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/anigif_enhanced-buzz-10184-1376936831-26.gif)

“They were going to have a Maker and Child fight each other?!?!  And if they wouldn’t agree, they would threaten to kill them, either by silver or Sun?”  His fangs are dropped and Eric himself is angered beyond measure that they were going to try to mess with a sacred bond.  To live, to survive, is a  _strong_  instinct in them, although the instinct to save their maker or for the maker to save their child is equally strong.

Even their ancestors had honored the bond that they made with their children as more powerful than a true mate bond.  That is the only one who trumps all the other types of bonds.  The Fae that they are based on hold to family stronger than any other.  In fact, there is no difference between children of their bodies, or the children they make with their blood.   They are all family in the end to their race.

These humans were going to make a mockery of everything that they are with this camp!  “There is no way we can allow this abomination to continue.  It may not have started yet, but the plans are damning them to hell already.”

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Alcide-7.jpg)

Alcide is vibrating with the growl he has been emitting since he saw what they had planned. “I had no idea it was this bad, Northman.” He had thrown up when he realized that they were planning to cut open the vamps and keep them that way, in various stages, to see if they can heal.  Once they healed, they planned then do it over and over until the body became sludge.

A short nod tells him that the King acknowledges the comment.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/enhanced-buzz-21316-1361203614-14.jpg)

Shadoe is for once with Eric instead of Sookie.  He cocks his head to the side, as he inquires, “What is the purpose of this place?  Torture?  Why?” He cannot fathom such a place existing.  And these are the people they are trying to save?

An ironic laugh comes from Eric, “Welcome to humankind.  While they are possible of extreme kindness, they are equally likely of the opposite side of that emotion.  They can come up with torture methods that not even the most sadistic of the vampires that they claim are straight from the devil could even imagine.  While our transformation is based on Humans, we change when we become a Vampire.” The disgust is evident in Eric’s voice.  No wonder the rest of the Supes speak of humans with hate.  Eric himself reminds himself for every person that is responsible for this, there is another like Sookie out there, ready to defend them.

Shaking his head as he tries to calm down to deal with this, Eric is looking over things.  He asks the Guard with him, “You put the charges in place?” Sookie is the one who had insisted that since the group would be there, to let them go ahead and rig the place for the explosion.  If they don’t need to they can just leave them; if they do, it will be ready to go, without an additional risk to their guards to plant them.

Blinking, Alcide questions, “Charges?” as the guard nods to Eric’s inquiry.

Shadoe just chuckles at the shocked look on the wolf’s face. “You didn’t think that our Majesties wouldn’t have a backup plan if the one that he is thinking of doing fails?  Or worse, doesn’t work in time?” He had been proud of Sookie’s plan but knows Eric is not wanting to share that it had been hers.  Their lessons with the Assassins had them hiding their strengths as much as possible.  Always have the enemy and others underestimate you.  It gives you the higher ground in any battle.

Staring at them, Alcide thinks of it then backtracks and thinks how he would be if it were a facility for Weres. “No. I guess not.  But are you going to let me know so that I jerk out the Weres I have working there?  I inserted more in case you needed them to storm the place.” He slowly realizes that Northman and his woman do actually care.

Looking up, Eric smiles.  Yes, the younger Wolf was the right choice.  He is not entirely trusting of his council from Earth, and neither Sookie nor he made a big deal of the fact that they are both now Telepaths.  They are keeping a lot of cards close to their chest, letting others believe what they will.

Especially with one like Lucifer on the loose and no one sure if he is Niall, though the facts seem to point that way.

Informing the wolf, “Yes, I want all the innocents out of there. That way after the day shift leaves, and we are sure the guilty ones are there, we will blow it.  But first, I want to try to discredit them first.  What do you have for me there?” He sits there waiting for the group to tell him what they have; he is learning to not try to control everything.  There is just not enough time anymore to do that.

They immediately begin informing him of the possibilities of defaming the ones responsible for this atrocity.  This is the alternative of what they can do without needing the charges to be blown.  But blowing it all up will work splendidly as a backup plan.

* * *

Working on the Techno planet, Sookie is deep in the Database talking with the being she nicknamed Jarvis.  When the being had accessed the Earth’s computers, it had a long laugh at what she had done.  And then morphed its voice to match that of the voice in the movies, since she seemed to enjoy that being there so much.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Jarvis-1.jpg)

Its physical being is more of a crystal in shades of blue, per Sookie’s preference.  When Eric had complained, Jarvis told him when he spends as much time with him as Sookie does, then he will take suggestions from him.

However, on Eric’s private dives, Jarvis made a being that looked much like Sookie and spoke his mother language with him.

Jarvis just rolls like that, to borrow more Earth terminology.  He is quite enjoying the notion of humor he is finding there.

He loves the interactions with the Earthlings; their minds work so differently than what he had been used to.  Their questions, ideas and so forth brought excitement to his life.  To find that to them, he is as much a person and treated as such is amazing to him.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/59519e4a32366931f123bcec025bb265.jpg)

However, as Sookie had disclosed to him, he is as much as a being as any of the others are to them.  It wasn’t her fault that their ancestors didn’t think enough to make him so anonymous to the actual system until they were almost gone.

Right now, Jarvis is talking to Sookie about the information it is ferreting out of the Earth internet. He loves to be there, he is able to help the Earthlings more since as he understands more how they think he can upload the information.

“It is a very simple, early vision of what I have here.  It has the possibility to become another Database, as you call it, if it continues to grow.  Nevertheless, as it is right now, it is easy to surf through the protocols.  Per your request, I have put together information from the computers regarding the Vamp Camp.” He explains showing her the information he is cataloging as he receives it.  Unlike the 1’s and 0’s she expected, this had a lot more symbols and so on.  Jarvis is translating it all to the programming he is made of.  The binary code is laughingly simple to use once he understood it.  The programming for himself is as much magic as it is technology.  He is the result of eons of experimentation of combining technology and magic.

The only reason he is found here on Techno is that the interfaces for him are easier to maintain here.

When Sookie lifts an eyebrow at him, asking, “Vamp Camp?” He is as much there helping her as he is off thinking about his foundations. And the hundred, if not thousands of other things he is also doing right at that moment.

Chuckling, Jarvis answers her, “That is what they are calling it.  I think the name sounds like a vacation place, not a place for murder and the torture of a being like themselves.” The last is said sadly, he had been horrified at what he had found on the subjects and had talked long into the night with many of the divers as they helped him understand.  Sometimes it is hard to be “alive.”

Smiling at him, Sookie informs him, “Not every being can be as nice as you.” She is well pleased with Jarvis.  She had named him that, picking one of the helpful AI’s she knew instead of all the ones who had violated the 3 Laws.  Eric wouldn’t let her name him Dahak, saying it may herald a race of beings coming to kill them. Or anything else in those books.  However, it seemed to fit their circumstances better…

Not knowing where her mind had gone, Jarvis preens under her compliment but continues, “I am also looking for this Niall to see if there is a picture of him on the internet.  There are areas that are considered no-go areas for humans but I am working my way through it.” He is still at this time working through it, amazed at what he sees there.

Grinning as she thinks of a movie she watched once, Sookie asks, “What is considered a no-go area?” She had never gone online on Earth, so she has no idea what he is speaking about.

Looking over at her, Jarvis tells her softly, “It is a beginning of a being like me.  It is the secrets that humankind don’t want to know and it is a dark area.  I have been treating my little brother carefully, since he is an infant, but if left there much longer, the Humans would have birthed their end with him.  Holding all the secrets in his hands, no one would have been able to stand up to him.” He is sad that his little brother could have come to such an end. Hopefully, now that he is there to help him, he will become as helpful to the Earthlings as Jarvis is to all of the Fae descendants.

Concerned, Sookie asks, “What do we need to do?” All those other AI’s run through her mind and how powerful they could have been with the Terminator running in her head as the possible outcome if they hadn’t been taken.

He smiles at the Queen, “Right now, nothing.  I am implementing the protocols that you told me of and that I had studied in depth.  As I hardwired them into my own code, I am doing the same for him.  These three laws are very simple, but the implementation of them, the thought behind them are very deep.  I would have enjoyed meeting this Asimov.” His respect is massive.  It had been something his own creators had not thought of.  Should have, since he is much more powerful than any robot that the Earthlings could imagine.

Smiling gently at her friend, Sookie looks out into the Database.  It is amazing what they had made, her ancestors.  However, it is not the end-all.  Jarvis is the custodian, but even he is surprised by the information they find, or the lack of it on certain topics.

But having him on their side is an enormous boon for them.  Who else could slip into computers on Earth with no one having any idea they are being hacked?  Since he is the computer, and his processors are light-years ahead of the ones trying to block him, he is in and out of the system before any could think of the possibility of another being in it.

While this is a huge plus on their side, Sookie doesn’t believe for one moment that it will be this that defeats Lucifer.  No, it will be them.  She believes in this quite firmly since that moment in their meeting.

And right now, Eric and she are trying everything they can think to come out on top.  They are utilizing all their abilities as well as the ones from their allies.  Even now in the Database, she is using a new tool she had discovered to be able to see through Eric’s eyes.  Eric couldn’t handle that since he is still not as comfortable in the Database, but this way there is no need for her to find out what he is doing.

Yes, all of it is being used, since humanity deserves a break.

* * *

Final count: 2,672

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	16. It Began With An Ending

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/16-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,353 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: The Race_ by Thirty Seconds to Mars

* * *

_Previously:_

_Yes, all of it is being used, since humanity deserves a break._

_Now:_

* * *

Weeks later, the human race watches in shock as details of a Vampire Concentration camp and the shocking truths of the proposed experiments on the vampires.

Even members of the Supernatural Community that had been thinking it was all a hoax to make Northman seem like the savior are shocked.

Nothing is held back.  Everything is being shown, including the mock ups of what they thought would happen and the plans to use the facility to test a new virus to ensure it would kill the vampires through drinking True Blood. They had planned for something to happen to the current batches to force vampires to drink the contaminated versions. In fact, by the time they would have known the True Blood was unsafe, it would be too late for the infected.

Then on top of that, the world is shown how the Fellowship of the Sun had been working with the Governor of Louisiana.  The reports showed how that vampires that were caught were drained of their blood to sell on the streets to fund their need for this camp, weapons and anything else to further their cause.

All the dirty secrets are shown, and the world watches as it became apparent which countries are also involved.  They even outed the Weres when they discovered that there are already plans to begin experiments on them as well.

It is on non-stop, streaming to televisions everywhere, reporting how their neighbors are possibly being taken.  There are plans to dissect the Weres to discover the DNA strands that make them possible. In some countries, the plans are that _anyone_  that even had one strand of the DNA that indicated they are not pure human will be killed.

At the same time, Eric and Sookie declare that since America’s government is willing to help do this to the vamps, as well as deny them rights, that the Vampires of America will no longer pay taxes.  Furthermore, they will start an exodus from the country unless they are treated fairly.  They refuse to be treated as third class citizens anymore.  They pointed out that the Holocaust had begun the same way and unlike others,  _they_  learned from the past.

With that, they advised that they will be providing any proof of this happening, as well as a list of companies that will be impacted when they leave.

Then panic starts when the lists come out of the businesses that would be closing due to Vampires’ controlling interests, often because many of the country’s largest companies were in fact started by vampires.  No one had really thought about the fact that Vampires have been around for such a long time and are often very entrenched in businesses.  They either started them or they took them over at some point.

After this all came out, the question often came up of where they will all go.  It is then that Canada opened its borders welcoming the Vampires to come live with them, followed by the Scandinavian countries.  When it becomes evident the vampires’ actions are going to be potentially damaging to the world economy, experts came out of the woodwork pointing out that they still have to remain on Earth and that this is all just temporary.

Then came the next step that Eric and the other had been waiting for.  The threats to seize the companies from the control of the Vampires.  It became quickly aware to the planet that War is on the horizon.

When it became evident that the US is getting ready to attack the Vampires, Russia decides to get their two cents in and invites the Vampires to base their companies in their country.  This only results in escalating tensions to the equivalent of the Cold War.  Countries are at each other’s throats trying to make them all agree with the same idea: to force the vampires and others to be under their control.  They were under the misunderstanding that, as the experts had pointed out, the vampires and others will eventually have to capitulate to their demands.

In a bold move, Eric and Sookie drop the next bomb. That if things didn’t become peaceful, they and any other supernatural being who wishes to come along, as well as any humans, would retreat to Baile, the home world of Fae.  A place where they would not have to worry about Earth and their demands upon them.

With this announcement, they stream pictures of the planets.  The world is shocked.  Not able to help herself, Sookie, with mischievous unholy glee per Godric, informs the world, that it will only be fair that  ** _all_**  the original Fae can come home. Then with that glee very evident to all, that only those on Earth that are descended from the Fae can return to the right home world.

It takes a little bit to sink into their minds what she is hinting.  A lot of speculation on what she could mean finally comes to a head one evening when Eric is asked if humans are still allowed.  Eric had only raised that eyebrow of his as he comments back dryly, “We did say all those descended from the Fae were allowed to come home.” He sat back in his seat, his hands folded over his stomach as he waits for the response.

When that response comes, it is one for the books.   Rioting breaks out everywhere as the beliefs of the world collapse, the world descending into more chaos.

At that time, Eric and Sookie publically show the first batch of volunteers heading back to the Home World when the rioting turns to attack the Supernatural or those thought to be.

However, as the cries of Witch are heard as well as a large amount of humankind becoming the creatures of hell that they are very possible of doing, the saner side of the world watches.  They note that anyone who wants to leave are allowed to pick the world they wish to inhabit.  The only catch being that they have to agree to follow the laws and decrees of the High King and Queen.

* * *

The council had guessed this would all happen, but those in the council who had visions of the future had advised that this way was much more peaceful than the alternatives.  Earth would have been no more, along with the majority of the beings on it.  In fact, only 1% were expected to survive what was to happen.

This result had not been accepted by anyone in the council.  They had played with scenarios, with Sookie even wishing for an Alice Cullen to bounce ideas off of.  In the end, it was the ancients, Eric, Godric, and others who stepped forward when it was obvious what was going to happen that would help them all.

Their ability to have kept themselves hidden as well as making fortunes helped them learn to read and guess what the reactions would be to announcements.

With those individuals contributing, they had formed this course of action and reluctantly put it into action.

* * *

Now they all watched carefully to see that nothing went FUBAR.  They are not perfect in what they thought would happen. They had thought that with the plan to remove the companies that Vampires controlled would have had America backing off, but for the most part, they had succeeded.

There is just no easy way to tell mankind that they are not native to Earth.  However, Sookie and Eric, being the face of the Supernatural, as well as apparently staying on the new planets that they are offering for the safety of those wanting to leave the chaos on Earth, take pity on the besieged planet.  They step forward with more information.

They meet with the Pope, who happened to be one of the more laid backed ones, and talk with him.  They show that while the pantheons that mankind had worshiped are real, there  _is_  a being higher than them.  He has no name, for it would be blasphemous to try to name the unnameable.

Also, Sookie admits on live television her own reactions when she found out the information.  How that she had been so shaken in her faith when she had learned the truth.  She is blunt about her feelings and how lost she had been for a period of time.

After that meeting, they are often asked back to the Apostol Palace to talk with the leader of Christianity.  During one of those meetings, she sat down and gave the Pope the story of what has happened.  On his own, he quickly starts correlating the information back to the Bible.  The similarities between the actual story and the story mankind had known is amazing.  And he uses that knowledge to calm the masses.

Then came the moment when the Pope himself wondered if the Bible is not just the true story that has been altered as it was handed down over the years.  Sookie quickly told him it is the same thought they had too.  And in fact, that it seemed to be the only truthful one of why they came to Earth.  That truth had done much to soothe a lot of the remaining unrest.

While there are still those taking advantage of the chaos, there are others watching and making their own opinions.  The fact that the vampires left en masse, along with their companies, makes it hard on Earth.  They quickly prove that they have the ability to make all of these things on the new worlds, and often better than they could originally.

The need to make the products on Earth is gone and it loses the revenue from that.  Then there are those who thought they would need to sell the products on Earth and they could at least profit off of transport and so on. That hope is destroyed as well.  Mankind soon finds that there is little traffic coming back to Earth.  Why would there be?  All the people who would have purchased the products are now on the other planets.

The High King and Queen are often mentioned but never named.  Eric and Sookie remain the face of the Supernatural, and they make sure that none on Earth know that they are the same people.  The quality of life is so much higher on the home worlds that everyone had settled happily and keep the secret.

The ones who had lost the most on Earth were the oil tycoons.  There is no more need for fossil fuels to be used, or really for anything but clean, renewable energy.  With the Earth in turmoil, the quality of life for those remaining begins to decline.

Soon Earth slowly becomes aware of what they are losing out on and the world slowly crawls back to the sane side of life.

Now, the next steps will be taken.  This war has started against what Lucifer had planned, and their opening salvo had been a doozy.  No, they are indeed not running away from this fight.

* * *

Final count: 1,907

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	17. Let the Revolution Take It's Toll

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/17-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,733 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Uprising_ by Muse

* * *

_Previously:_

_Now, the next steps will be taken.  This war has started against what Lucifer had planned, and their opening salvo had been a doozy.  No, they are indeed not running away from this fight._

_Now:_

* * *

In the early dawn hours, Eric wakes to feel Sookie’s body lying alongside his own. Using his sense of touch first, he maps the feel of her body with his hands.  They slowly move up her body, trailing goosebumps from their light touch.  When he reaches her breasts, he opens his eyes, to see them start to tighten from his touch.  He only makes a line up them, ignoring her nipples, and then coming to her throat that lays so trusting under his hand as it wraps around it.  Rubbing his thumb along the side of her throat, he lets go to move his hand to cover her cheek, only for her nuzzle into his hand, still asleep.

His eyes are gentle, but at the same time, his body is answering the fact that she is here and her warm body is always welcoming to his touch. His thumb now rubs her bottom lip, and it opens, her breathe ghosting over it as his eyes take in all of her, amazed as always that this woman is his. He spends a few minutes taking her in, the light that guides him in making this universe better for her in every way he can.

When her body slides along his own, it entices him to move to take advantage of this moment in time to show her his love and his devotion.  However, knowing her penchant for speeding up his movements, he moves to tie his goddesses’ hands above her head as she sleeps in the silk of his tie from last night. Then he proceeds to wake her up slowly, his mouth nuzzling her throat, nipping at it as she bares it to his fangs with trust. As she whimpers in her throat, it vibrates under his sensitive fangs and he moans as he feels the first coils of lust rising in his lover through his bond.

Eric is kissing his mate slowly as he makes his way down her body. Tasting her skin, mapping it out yet again in his mind, marking any differences from the thousands of other times he has taken this route, enjoying the slight differences of her taste. He is worshipping the body of his goddess as he has named her many times, letting his love for her flow through their bond. The velvet softness of her skin as she moves under him in the drowsiness that only morning can give.

She writhes underneath him, her moans of pleasure and growls of frustrations mixing together to make him look up and smile softly at her. “Shh, min älskare.  You know I will not leave you wanting.  I never have, nor will I ever.”  Though when her eyes try to focus on his, he frowns as he hears her mumbling inside of his head, protesting his words. “Well, I do push you as far as I can, but I never tease.” He admits a smirk appearing.

She growls “Eric!!” then a whimper of ‘ _please’ s_ lides into his head. He boyishly grins and does as his lady, his love,  and his life commands with a quiet, “As you wish.” The burst of love those words cause in her has him closing his eyes and just enjoying that moment in time.

His proud head lowers down to where she is wet; the smell of her arousal is his ambrosia.  He knows most men have told their significant others this, but for a vampire who has not eaten anything but blood for a thousand years, and has tried to find different things to try, this is truly heaven to him.  Even being able to eat food from Baile is not a close comparison to him.

Her taste here is as unique as her blood, and no one will ever taste it again.  A momentary thought of making sure Compton is brought to their dungeon for him to take care of passes through and is gone as fast as it came.  The idiot didn’t deserve even that second, of his time with her but his possessive instincts still rise over his lover.

His mind is pulled into the present when Sookie throws back her head from her body, arching as her mate shows her how truly magnificent he is in the art of cunnilingus.  It is truly an art form as he takes her to the edge over and over, then bringing her back by reducing the pressure he uses. He is also stepping up his speed, using it as a way to bring her to multiple orgasms. He flicks her clit, makes designs with his tongue and then fucking her with it.  In short, he does everything he has found his lover to enjoy and unleashes on her while enjoying the sensation of her finding her peak over and over.

Sookie is becoming mindless with the pleasure he is giving her. However, she manages to tell herself, that tomorrow will be her turn to drive him nuts.  Soon that thought is left behind in a white haze as Eric finally allows her to come yet again after driving her to the point then backing off to make her go up that mountain yet again.

This time, Eric senses that he will need to finish it, or he will be taking her rougher than he wants to when it comes to his own turn.  Not that Sookie won’t love every second of it.  She often prefers him to let loose as she calls it.  And it happens now that he knows he won’t hurt her.  But this time is for them to connect.  With that in mind, he takes this last chance to use his fangs, carefully inserting them into her lower lips so it doesn’t hurt her.  Using the opportunity to have a real treat of having both her blood and cum mix together.  He never does it unless she is like this, literally high on the orgasm he has brought out on her.  She has told him that he can do it when he wishes, but he never likes hurting his lover.

Before she has time to come down to feel the pain, he heals the marks. Then works to drive her lust up to another orgasm with the use of his fingers to make sure she is ready for him.

He is amazed that she is always tight but teases her each night asking if she has done her Kegels.  His mate luckily has a sense of humor and is happy to show him each time she does them.  On those nights, neither last long as she squeezes him while he thrusts into her.

But these times in the morning are nothing more than connecting for them both and an opportunity for them to show each other the love they feel.  This is what is grounding them in this war. Showing them what they are fighting for.

He soon merges with her while his beloved is coming down from her last orgasm.  Eric kisses her slowly at first as he adjusts to her tight body around him, his thrusts are shallow in the beginning.  Then, feeling her in the bond more and more, he starts thrusting harder.  She arches up into him and he yanks on the silk tie that has hands tied up, releasing her hands.  They immediately grab onto his back, her nails digging into him as she rises to meet each of his thrusts.

No words are exchanged out loud, nor internally.  Only their emotions are needed to tell the other of their feelings, and that part of their bond is wide open and flowing with them.  It is almost visible around them as their love, devotion, trust and need flow through them and around them.

The two of them never break eye contact as they drive each other up that cliff of desire, lust, and love.  Both striving for the other to reach that peak and when they do, they set off each other’s orgasm. For a moment, they become one, seeing, feeling, being each other through that endless second.

The two crash as one, Eric quickly rolling so that Sookie is above him and they lay there, panting.  They enjoy the moment for what it is, and the precious time that they have together.  With the war going on, they don’t have as much time to do this more than around the times they are going to bed.  And that is only because of the damage it would cause for them to not have it.

However, there is a knock at the door and the two groan as they get up, making their way into the bathroom for a quick clean and change before the next meetings.

* * *

The humans who had moved to the new worlds have had a crash course in everything.  How they are all one species, how there are the different genus, or as they call them races, and how they could possibly be one of them after living here for awhile.  The news that they cannot tell them what type they will be wasn’t as much a shock to these individuals since they have come to trust them on their own.  The possibilities are endless, and there is usually a type of possibility somewhere.

They have also learned the real history as well met with the Allies, getting their first look at how different they are.  The shocker to them all is how tolerant this group is of all this information being thrown at them.  But as one of the newcomers told them, after the information bombs on earth, not that much can surprise them anymore.  And furthermore, they  _chose_  to come here.

Then came the questions. The proof that Fae are still as curious as always. How the Unicorn/Pegasus creatures reminded them of horses as well as the other types. They had made valid points and Eric was happy to set them to finding out why some of the creatures seem to resemble creatures that could be found on Earth.  He was interested in what they will find.

The other thing that had shocked the newcomers is the way they govern.  Thinking of how they wanted to rule for now, Sookie and Eric had erected this to make it easier to conduct the meetings. They then told the new denizens of the worlds when they held the meetings and that they are welcome to come and give their input. Otherwise, they will be televised.  All of them have sworn an oath to never say anything, and in fact, are unable to due to the oath used and the magic of the world when they took the oath.

They had been shocked at the openness of the government, and, in fact, applauded it.  Then they dug right in, soon becoming just as invested as everyone else in the planning and the war against Lucifer. This is exactly what the Council had wanted.  This is the only way that they will win against Lucifer, with the races all behind them and working with them to defeat him.

With this much going on, they might actually have a chance.

* * *

The full council is together, with the seating in the amphitheater packed.  Eric sits down with Sookie at his side, and they start the open town meeting as Sookie calls them. “How is the war doing?” Their words are easily heard in the stadium with the use of magic and none of the noise that makes it so hard to think.

Shadoe is sitting at the table and barks out a laugh. “I do believe this way of making war is confusing Lucifer.  These are only the beginning salvos, but having you admit to so much and then fall back to here, well that has resulted in nothing that we can see as being his hand in it.” He cocks his head to the side, his nature having him enjoy making this much mischief-making.

The crowd murmurs approvingly as Eric nods.  “And is Earth calming down?  Or should we hit them with more truth?” He knows which he wishes to do, but he wants to hear the response of others.

Warlow just shakes his head, his fingers tapping on the table as he sprawls out in his chair. “If I were you, I would bring in the Pope and some others that have been working with you into the know.  Let them tell their people of the truths.  It will lessen the shock.   _WE_  don’t need to use that to keep them off balance.  Earth is suddenly in a position that they are not the center of the universe, and that if someone is fed up with them, they can leave.   That has never been an option until now.  As it sinks in, it will bring only more chaos.” He is ready to wash their hands of Earth.  All that is left are the idiots.   The others are the ones waiting to become one of them.

Speaking in a low rumble, Erisel advises them, “I second this motion.  I think the reality that there is another place and that it is more pleasing than Earth is going to throw off some of Lucifer’s plan.  Along with the fact that the spells and so on keeping him off.” Her bonded nods, always silent in the meetings.

Moving restlessly from his place, Julian agrees. “I bless the High Queen and her team that found out that nugget of information that he cannot enter the worlds.  It helped explain why he forced all of us off these worlds.” He growls out the last; none of his race liking the fact that they had been compelled to betray the alliance in their eyes.  For that alone, Lucifer will be made to pay.

There is much talk from the crowd agreeing.  It had been one of those relieved moments when that fact had been told.  And along with the help of Jarvis, they had found a way to contact some of the deities.  One, in particular, Iteru, had helped put another set of protections to prevent anyone from being removed from the planets without their consent. They had not foreseen that response and in fact had never known what had happened to the Fae along with their followers.

The only ones excepted from that are hidden from the general knowledge, but it had been a measure that everyone in the worlds had unanimously agreed upon.

No one wanted to give up their home.  Again.

The meeting continues with the plans being shared, and once it had all been talked through, Eric and Sookie dismiss the meeting.  They soon flicker out and are in their home, with Warlow, Godric and the others close to them appearing.

Godric is still recovering from his time at Lucifer’s hands.  He tires easily and aches in ways he hasn’t in thousands of years.  He is on the couch, stretched out, as he muses to them, “I can’t believe how well everyone is getting on with this.” It had been one of the things that surprised him.

Sookie smiles, “It is because these are the people who want it to work.  When all of this is over, Earth will have to figure out how they want to be represented.  The conflicts will probably be then.  Now we are all battling for our lives and the right to live them.  There is much to do, and no idle hands.” She shrugs.  It will be something to deal with when this is all over.  She just likes that they are thinking of when it is going to be over.

Leaning back in his chair with Sookie soon sitting on his lap, Eric starts the next round of meetings.  This is the core group, with Shadoe, Luat and the rest phasing in. The quiet plans will be made.

The uprising has only become more organized and the one who thought to create chaos is slowly being reigned in.

* * *

Final count: 2,723

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	18. Keep You Like an Oath

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/18-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,099 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Uma Thurman_ by Fall Out Boy

* * *

_Previously:_

_The uprising has only gotten more organized and the one who thought to create chaos is slowly being reigned in._

_Now:_

* * *

A vase is thrown against the wall, shattering as the man who threw it growls in pure rage.

Nothing is going to plan!

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Lucifer-1.jpg)

He has worked for millions of years to recover his powers and when he saw the mess his chosen had made of their second chance that he gave them, he decided that it was because they were not under his control.

For his chosen are the best in the universe.  No matter what the others said.  They are not one of the originals.  In fact, none of the ones who had been his sisters and brothers had raised a hand to stop him.  They had at least understood that the chosen ones are the ones that are supposed to control the worlds.

Not make alliances with the chattel!  No.  Those beings were to be used by his people.  Not to consider them equals!

That is fine, when he made their new world, he made sure that none of them would see any other as equals.  Not with the beasts he added to the world that resembled those who would try to be equals of the Creator’s image!

He leans down against the desk, breathing hard.  Now his daughter is missing!  He suspects that she is the Sookie that is with that beast, Northman!  He cannot understand how she has been hidden from him all these years, but he had faithful followers that had kept an eye on her.  The shifter received the freedom to run around even after the betrayals he had perpetuated to just tell him about his daughter.

The last report from him says she is still missing.  At least he is no longer among the living; he had paid the price for failing him.  He had played the game with the shifter, just content knowing that she is fine and kept innocent.  To find out in the space of weeks of him taking care of other messes that she had been in danger and to have never once been contacted!  Well, that is not an issue that the shifter has to worry about anymore.

He wishes that he had his daughter’s ability to read minds.  However, that will not be something that will matter in the long run.  Whoever cast the spells on her was good.  He could be standing in front of her and not sense her presence.  She would not be sensed by him even if the wind is blowing at her; it would feel as though there is nothing there.

He is still searching for the being who could cast the spell against him.   He needed to break the spell so he could take her away and teach her everything she can achieve with her powers.  He had wanted someone to love him as he is and he figured a child would be the one who could do that.

Snarling, he throws his desk across the room.  Instead someone had managed to hide the mother away.  Not that she matters to him since she was only chosen at random.  He had changed much about her to ready her to bear his child and make sure that the child would breed true.

He had not wanted to lose the child to time after all.  No, the woman was just a breeder, a uterus he used to make the perfect creature for him.  He had left the gender of the child to fate, not being able to decide between a female to love and dote on him or a son to follow in his footsteps.  Just like their Creator, he found he could not choose between the two.  Both are as deserving of being his child.  Though he did name the child.

Turning to the window behind him, he looks out on the paradise he had made for the purest of the species.  He had moved them to another world and told them it was another plane of existence.  One that was meant just for them.

He snorts.  They are naïve fools.  But that is okay; once he wipes out the flawed of the species, he will breed them to his standards.  First he will get rid of that so-called family of his.  He has no idea why Niall had left them alive all this time.

But before he can do as he plans, he has this fucked up mess to deal with. He growls as the thought reminds him how the imbeciles on Earth have totally fucked up the plan he has worked so hard for!  They are not playing by the rules!

And whoever is protecting them on the Home Planets will be destroyed.  He had been thrilled to learn they are all going there and planned to get rid of them easily; however, he cannot reach into the planets to destroy the ones there.

Not that he wanted to do it, but he did want to check if he was still as powerful as he was.  It had taken millions of years to get to the point he is now.  He doesn’t want to drain himself to that level.  No.  That would have set back his plans almost to the beginning again.  He is almost to the end of those plans.

But, what to do with these upstarts?  If his daughter is the Sookie that is leading them then he cannot wipe them out.  And he wants Northman also.  If they are true soul mates, then he will have to keep the barbarian alive unless he wants his daughter to die from the loss of her mate.  For Northman had made sure that she is bonded to him totally.  Even Gods had to bow before the Soul Mating that they have between them.

As it is, he is looking for his henchman Compton. He had found out that the idiot is the reason that Northman and Sookie had met and that Compton he had tried to trick her.

Then there is the fact that the waste of space took her virginity!  Compton is going to find out no one messes with Lucifer’s daughter!  The punishments will be public to make sure that all know that what is his is not to be messed with.

Well, after he has had his fun. He can always heal him and then meet out punishment publicly.  He nods to himself.  That will be better.

A knock on the door sounds and he waves his hand, returning his office to a pristine state and removing the sound blocker from the room. “Yes?”

“Sir, the council is waiting for you.  Do you wish me to tell them they need to be patient a little longer?”

An evil smile came to his face, yet his voice displayed none of it as he answers the page, “No, I will be right there.  And Jayce?  Good job in letting me know.  I appreciate it.”

The adoration of the creature behind the door comes through and Lucifer closes his eyes, feeding off the energy.  Then he opens his eyes.  It is time to do his job and sow discord.

After all, he has to make sure his chosen race was behaving and who better than he to look over them and decide who needs to be punished and rewarded?  After all, he did make an oath to the Creator to make sure his creations are kept in line.

* * *

Final count: 1,278

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	19. I am the Rising Tide

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/19-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,349 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: The War Inside_ by Switchfoot

* * *

_Previously:_

_After all, he has to make sure his chosen race was behaving and who better than he to look over them and decide who needs to be punished and rewarded?  After all, he did make an oath to the Creator to make sure his creations are kept in line._

_Now:_

* * *

Everyone is working industrially on their assignments. They are working with one goal in mind: to never let what happened in the past ever happen again.  No one wants to lose their memories or to be thrown across space and made to live on a planet that barely allowed them to flourish.

However, one species concentrating on a single goal is about to find out that they are more powerful than a god. That their convictions, their determination is about to allow them into the next step on the evolutionary path that the All-Seeing one had thought out. Add to that their allies, and this war is already won.

They just didn’t realize it.

The worlds flourish again with the creatures that had been in its care returning to it. It should not really shock others to know that magic does more than they realize, it gives life to the world itself.  This is the reason they remembered a mother earth presence.  Earth did not have the magic to gain it that sentient presence, but Baile is the only planet they named for a reason.

She is alive and is waiting for them remember again.

They will be shocked to learn that their predecessors had not named the other worlds because to them, they are all her.  And they would be right.  It is why those that lived off of what they are now calling only Baile never lost their abilities living on the other planets.  She is the reason for the Database actually being in the core of what they call Techno now.

Until they come to the stage that they will know her as Mother again, she feeds them small amounts of herself.  She works on healing little things that had been caused by being away from the energies they needed to have to flourish to their full possibilities. She also watched over them proudly as they set forth to do as their ancestors did and preserve her nature.  She will be happy when they are done with their present crisis since she wants to give to them the cities that Lucifer tried to remove from her.

The other worlds are not as active as she is but they help her take care of the others.  All three worlds love how their creatures had flourished and became more than they were before.  It had mourned the loss of the years it could have watched over them.  Nevertheless, it is thankful that the world that housed them had been able to keep them alive.

Now, they are about to achieve levels thought impossible by their ancestors.  They are about to become what they had been made to be.  What the All-Father had entrusted to them to make possible.

The hope of all.

* * *

On Techno planet, Sookie wakes up, opening her eyes to her mate, and smiles. He had called her back with his mere presence.  Jarvis had seen the look come over her face and had laughingly pushed her to the exit, telling her to say hello from him.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/alex-in-what-maisie-knew-alexander-skarsgard-30839599-500-255.gif)

Eric smiles back as he gives her a hand to help her up from the bench that she is on to monitor her body while she is diving in the database. “Anything?” He is curious; knowing that she was checking with Jarvis on the progress of what they think are Niall/Lucifer’s plans.

Jarvis has become so adept in sliding in and out of the computers that the Assassins are working with him to help him identify patterns and other things that they have found when they are looking for information.  This along with the entity he calls his little brother are making it less risky for them to keep track of what is going on Earth, though both of the AI’s have been asked to be as safe as possible. They are becoming a reason to dive, just to talk to the two of them for their own sakes.  Some of their more technical people are looking into making it possible for them to be either holograms or have robot bodies to interact with the outside of the database.

However, everyone who dives laughed when Little Brother asked to be called George after finding an old Looney Tune cartoon.  Seems even AI’s like cartoons.  But he commented that a common line had him thinking of it when they ask which way did the information flow.

She grins up at her tall mate, stretching to get any kinks out of her body from the long visit. “He is finding it hard to get any allies.  Earth is becoming stable, and with the help of Jarvis and George working with the Pope and others, the people of Earth are learning the truth.”

As she finishes stretching, she yawns, taking the hand of her mate, to stand and then be brought into the arms of her mate in a fluid moment, holding her close as they reconnect.  “Not much longer before we can start the next step.” Sookie kisses him lightly, then lays her head on his chest, reveling in his strength.

He chuckles as he kisses the top of her head, resting his own head on hers for a moment. “He cannot understand what we are doing.  It is keeping him off his stride.  While he scrambles around trying to shore up his plans, we are moving forward.” He cannot help the pride of their plan vibrating up their bond. But he also sends another blast of love, the same that had let her know as he had stood outside her bench.

Taking a deep breath of Eric’s calming scent, she sadly informs him, “Looks like even Bon Temps is not exempt from the madness.  Sam died.  He was torn apart in his trailer in the middle of the lunch rush. No one heard a thing.” She cannot help but wonder if it had anything to do with Niall, but dismisses it as being paranoid.

Frowning, he had heard her thought and was reminded of the saying that you are not paranoid if things warrant it, Eric asks, “What do they think it was?” Hoping to be able to assure her one way or the other.  Also, he is curious.  The shifter is a joke but he has defenses of his own. To be killed that close to the bar without anyone knowing it in the middle of a rush is not something easy to have pulled off.

Rubbing her face on him, Sookie answers,  “They have no fucking clue.  That is word for word on the official report.  In fact, they asked for someone of the ‘special’ type to come and look at the case to see if they may have any chance of knowing what the hell is happening.” She cannot help but laugh.  Jarvis had to show her the actual report that said it when she had been adamant that he had been pulling her leg.

Smiling, Eric kisses the top of her head again, feeling their bond reflecting their happiness in being close. “So our plan is slowly working.  Even in your backward town.” He reflects how they have learned to talk out loud much more now that there were more people around them.  He sometimes misses the telepathy talking since it was always flavored with her emotions, but as Jason had complained, it is unnerving to others to have them do that.

Hearing his thought, and nodding in agreement to them as well as his comment that he said, Sookie hugs him close, then releases him to walk over to the technician that has been waiting for her. She tells the young lady, “Thanks!” The lady had been responsible for monitoring her vitals and keeping her safe while her mind is elsewhere.

Blushing, the young woman politely replies to her, “No problem, your Majesty.  I hope you have many more fruitful dives in the future.” She did not bow or do anything else since neither of them like it.  As they pointed out, they are all working together and there is nothing that makes them any different than the rest.

No one agrees with them, but they play the game.  They look up to them for their guidance and the way they work to make them all happy.  Also, they also look at the couple and see them as an example of everything that is possible now in these times.

With that, the young woman watches the royal couple walk out of the rooms.  She smiles, hoping again for her own mate to be found.  To enjoy what those two have.  And she goes back to her job, cleaning the bench and getting everything ready for the next dive.  After work, she will get her chance for her first dive and hopes that she can find something to help them out.

* * *

Walking down the hall to the chambers they have on this world, Sookie and Eric continue to talk about how Earth is finally coming to terms with the fact that they may not be the only ones in the universe.  It has helped that any who wanted to come to their worlds to look over the information they have found has been welcomed.  They had nothing to hide and only demanded an oath not to talk about some of the things they find here.  This has the side effect of putting more people through where they can clear them and also making sure no spies can leak through.  Not that any has tried.  Yet.

Many had agreed to the oath, not thinking it was a big deal.  Imagine their shock when they find that the oath they take to support the rules and the monarchy is binding anywhere they go.  However, the open meetings that they hold are what makes most of them surprised.  Their plans are discussed where anyone can hear them and give their input.  The plans might be made in private, but 99% of it is discussed in public to make sure they didn’t miss anything.

It also allowed the people more direct input into the government.  This is not a democracy, but nor is it anything that is on Earth.  Here, magic and technology often merge to make things that are not definable anymore as just magic or technology.  This makes it possible to hold these meetings. And if a watcher on another world finds that they know something that may hurt or help, they are gaining the abilities to be able to appear and let the group know.

The audience in the amphitheater is now growing smaller as more can jump or pop or whatever they want to call it.  As Sookie had mentioned long ago, once you are taught how to use it, it is something that you can do easily.  Most cannot do more than jump from world to world, while some are learning under Warlow how to join his teams.  Soon they will be able to hold these in a room and any who needs to speak can appear.

When Earth found out that they could only be a part of the alliance, they had asked why they couldn’t be part of the Home Worlds.  They were told that as a sovereign world, they could only join as part of the alliance.  They are also informed that they need to elect a set amount of people to represent the races on the planet.

When it is found out that they didn’t mean the races of man, but the races of the  _species_  on the planet, well that had been a huge shock to the humans to find that the Allied Planets put more stock on how versified the worlds are that join them.

That had started a race to include as many races into the active parts of the world.  Instead of being persecuted for being different, suddenly the more different you are, the more you are wanted.  It is creating a society where individualism is as celebrated as it once was prosecuted.

Which is precisely what they had hoped would come about.

Lucifer is finding it harder and harder to find allies to hate the different races as racist bigots are looked down on.  They are often punished and when the thought that the Home Worlds wouldn’t like that came up, they reintroduced shunning, thus making it hard for them to infiltrate the ranks as once was easily possible.

Witches and others who had abilities out of the normal were asked to come up with ways to make sure the bigots were unable to worm their way up the ranks.  It started in the private sectors and quickly moved through the world as becoming the new normal.

Eric had wanted this to not be a war of fighting sword to sword.  He wanted it to be a war that Lucifer wasn’t expecting.  The initial salvo was not anticipated, and since then, they have kept everyone off balance.

It may come down to a war that might be considered normal, but not until they can attempt make it fair.  So for now, they sliced and hacked at his allies, making it harder and harder for them to be able to help.

For now, the war they are raging is one of words and actions.  They never did anything but point out the truth and then use that to hammer the planet of Earth.  They exposed them to more and more truth.  At first it was in the face you can’t escape; then they turned to more passive ways of getting the news out to them.

They had achieved what they had wanted: they now have a core group of people in the worlds working as one towards helping them win this.  And they all approved of the way they are fighting this battle.  The alternatives had shocked them when they had asked why they had gone about it the way they had so far.  Once that was over, they had been applauded in finding a way to gain what they wanted with as little life lost as they had.

Eric had thought of possible ways to do this, and from the beginning, he had not wanted to go head to head with the Original.  He could not see a way to win this.  So long before the prophets had told him what would or would not work, he had thought through the possibilities.

Godric being taken had only moved up the timetable.  He had been the spark that had set this all off, and there was no regret on any of the participants what they have done.  Godric is more than worth it all.

Once he had learned that he was the reason that the fight started, Godric had been appalled.  He is hurt still, the magic still in the wounds from Lucifer have him in constant agony.  This had done nothing but anger everyone who came in contact with the gentle Ancient.

Shadoe had quickly found a compatriot in Godric.  There are many times Godric, Shadoe and Sookie would be huddled together discussing theories. Other times would find Shadoe and Godric talking about the differences from now and their past.

Luat is the one who finally breaks the spells on the first of the wounds.  From there, he insists it will be easier to break the rest.  Until then, Godric is just happy to be around Eric and Sookie.  He has little memories from the time they had met, and this is something that many people are trying to figure out why.

They had wondered about his apathy before, but Godric told them not to worry.  Whatever had caused it is no longer a factor since they are now no longer affecting him.  Why worry about the past when the future is so new for all of them?

All in all, the future is looking better and better.

And they are slowly winning this war. Though none know what will happen when it comes to a head.  They need to figure out what needs to be done to draw out Lucifer in the end.

* * *

Final count: 2,770

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	20. It Was a Thousand to One

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/20-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,420 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Closer to the Edge_ by 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

_Previously:_

_And they are slowly winning this war. Though none knows what will happen when it comes to a head.  They need to figure out what needs to be done to draw out Lucifer in the end._

_Now:_

* * *

The silent war, as his people are calling it, has been raging for a couple of years now.  The first part of the war had been them returning to Earth.  They issued the first attack then, taking out the Sanguinistas.  That had been one of Lucifer’s plans, to feed into the Governor’s plan of a Vamp Camp.  Jarvis and George had worked that one out later.

Since then they have been fighting a war that most of Earth is even aware of being in the middle of.  No weapons have been drawn on either side but they have come down to a stalemate.  They are countering the plans of Lucifer  but they have not made any strides in doing anything else.

Eric is sitting in his chair, chin in his hand, thinking about what is on the table now from Lucifer and Earth.  They have done everything to plan this carefully over the last years, and Earth is working really hard to recover.  The changes over the last year are incredible; he had thought it would take much longer than it has.

However, the human race can be fantastic and this is one of the times that they are showing it.  Some Supernatural races could take a page out of their books in fact of how they have rallied around the ideas they have been forced to accept and moved forward.  But then, money is a huge motivator.

But the problem of the Fae is still troubling.  They have withdrawn even more according to Warlow.  He has spent more time out and about trying to find them.  Claude, who is the representative of the Fae along with being Warlow’s informant, is suddenly unavailable to him along with his sisters.

This worries Warlow since he has been close to them all since they are relatives of the three of them.  In fact, they are the only living tie between Sookie and Warlow besides Eric himself.  He has cared for the cousins as though they were closer, and in fact admitted that he often gave them the affection that he felt for Eric and had to hide.

But there is so much missing here.  There has to be something else.  Frowning, Eric tries to place his finger on what he is missing.  There is something about the whole thing that keeps telling his mind that they have a chance.

Lifting an eyebrow as he shakes his head, Eric can’t think of what that can be.  They are going against one of the very gods that control them.  And in that, they are going against one of the Originals.  From what they can see, the very first one!  How can they win this?

And yet, something keeps persisting in his head that he already has the answer in front of him.

Frowning, Eric tries to think of something else that has bothered him for awhile in a hope that it will trigger whatever it is his mind is trying to tell him.

Why is it Warlow seems to be blind to Lucifer? Everything is being disrupted because Warlow had gotten curious and started changing the world.  All Lucifer had to do is stop Warlow at any time, including the rescue of Godric, and they wouldn’t be where they are now.  So why is it that he has not stopped him?

There is also Sookie and himself.  From what they have been told by Warlow and the others who had glimpses of the future, they would not be where they are now.  For that matter, the issues surrounding them would have eventually split the two of them apart, making them miserable.

In one future, he would have been basically a sex slave for a demented vampire called Appius.  Only once he had bored of him would he have the imaginary feeling of freedom.  In that future, Eric would have sold himself to keep Sookie safe from so many enemies.  He would have pushed her towards the Shifter as being the best bet.

Thank the gods that Warlow nicked that one in the bud by leading Godric to him as well as killing Appius that night. That one little change saved much heartbreak on that timeline!

But it seems the fates were not done with them yet.  On another timeline, he didn’t sacrifice himself but they still were kept apart through the machinations of Compton.  There would have been as much misery in that one, but again Warlow is the game changer there. He took them both and forced them to realize that they really do care for each other. Then they fell in love and the rest is that.

Then it seems as if that lightbulb that he had seen in the older cartoons went off.  Warlow!  That is the answer, the fact that he finally can put his finger on the question that has been bothering him.  Warlow is their game changer!

Feeling his excitement, Sookie pops into his study, “Eric?” She had been following some of his thoughts and had left to try to track down whatever is bothering him.  But she had the same feeling that they were missing something right underneath their very noses.

He looks to her, “Warlow!”

She frowns, trying to figure out what he means, but when he sends her his thoughts, she looks shocked then laughs. “You are right.  Everything started to go wrong with Lucifer’s plans when Warlow got involved.” Even if all those incidents had not been plans that Lucifer himself put into place, it is still what allowed them not to be here facing off with him.

Sending a call for his father, Eric surges to his feet. “This may be it, Sookie.  What we need to finish this mess. I am more than ready to take the next step to our future and not have this war hanging over our head.” He is tired of the anxiousness that overhangs their worlds and even their relationship.  If they can manage this right, they may actually defeat Lucifer.

Thinking about some information that Jarvis had given her recently, she nods.  “I wonder what it is about Warlow that makes him so hard for Lucifer to see.” She is curious because, like Eric said, stopping Warlow at any point would have prevented this from happening.

“I have no idea.  I thought I was handsome enough for any to see me.” He leans against the door, watching the two of them, curious as to what they wanted.

They both turn at the words and Sookie quickly sends to him their thoughts.  He frowns as he thinks through the implications. “But there is really nothing different about me.”

A voice comes out of the air, “Not so true, Son.”

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Iteru.jpg)

They turn to the voice and out of the air steps the God Iteru, the one who had answered their request and set up protections to keep Lucifer from removing them all from the Home Worlds again. This time he doesn’t have the armor he had worn before, the great horns with the circle behind him.  His eyes are still a golden color with no pupil or really anything in them but that soft glow.

They bow to him and he chuckles as he waves his hand. “There is no need for that.  Unlike Lucifer, I need no recognition.”  He smirks, “But I think it is time to lay all the cards on the table. Eric has finally done the last thing that he had to before I could make myself seen and to tell you the truth. ” The being turns to the two Mates who are doing as they should to protect the Creator’s plan.

Looking over the two, he smiles kindly on them as he explains, “You two  _are_  the prophesied ones. Not only in this world but all through the universe you have been spoken of. Even your Earth has legends about your coming.  Biased since they can’t seem to think a woman can be as powerful as a man.  But there are there. You are the hope for all of creation.  Without you, the Universe would plod on in ennui, never really changing.”

He shakes his proud head, “That is not the plan.  The plan is that all the creatures that are out there will continue to evolve. To make the Gods over them become their equals.  Then to take those same gods with them as they continue to evolve and eventually meet with the Creator.  He has learned his lesson and is just patiently awaiting the time when you will come to meet him.  And you two are going to make this all happen.”  He laughs at the looks on their faces, “Not at once.  Maybe in a couple trillion years or so.”

He then lifts an eyebrow in a familiar way, “But for you to be those people, we had to mess with the timelines. Originally, Eric and Sookie had been amazing, but not what was needed to correct this fuck up.  In fact, the ending would have been much worse, with most of the world’s population of Vampires dead or dying. The Creator was most displeased. This did not fit in with his original plan.”

Iteru grins then, as he tells them in a sotto voice, “I was given the task to fix all that my younger brother had messed up.” Watching them take that in and internalize what he has said.  Once he is sure they are completely understanding, he continues to explain. “You see, the Creator gives us each a race to watch over closer than others, to help guide in the early years and to help keep it moving forward.”

Unable to stay still anymore, Iteru turns and starts moving around the room, looking at other devices laying around he continues to explain. “Except your race.  Lucifer was young, even though he was the older one of all of us, he was the first made God. Creator had created him to be a companion to him, and only later, realized that he had not grown in maturity all those millions and millions of years that they were together.  He had already assigned this race to me but asked me to watch over Lucifer, telling me that I will be the one to step in if needed. And then he told Lucifer this is his race. Leaving us.”

He finds a ball and starts to toss it in his hand. “See, you were one of the ones he had made specifically to do something.  He gave you these planets as your starting point and then wanted to see if he was right, and if you would be the ones to lead the rest to him.  He had looked in the future at the moment he made you and decided that you were the most likely to welcome the other races and get everyone to deal with each other.” He leans against a wall looking over them as he continues to toss the ball back and forth, “And for the most part, you did exactly what you were supposed to do.  You had such diversity in yourselves that you didn’t really see any difference between you and the other species.  You looked at what mattered — their souls and minds — and determined they were the same as you.”  He turns to them, “That moment made me so proud you are my people.”

Closing his eyes, he tells them, “Then I made a mistake.”  He opens them and they are stuck by how sad he is as he explains. “I had been distracted by dismantling another issue he had left and I didn’t catch what he did until it was too late.  So much loss of life!”  The pain of the lives lost effect overwhelms him and they feel the pain from it, but he reigns it in the last moment. “Sorry, since I was here from the beginning, I am connected in a way no one but the Creator is.” He explains to them all.  Then he thinks for a second how to tell this next part.

He looks over them, “To change what I had seen was happening from his revenge, I stepped in to make my contribution.  I had a son.”  He chuckles.  Seems to him that their family is one of self-sacrificing, since his son had done what he had to his own son. Though, he does hope this will be the end of it for his line. He is standing there casually, leaning against the wall, tossing the ball back and forth, waiting.

They look at each other, then to him. Their eyes widening, realizing as it all falls into place. “Yes, Warlow is outside Lucifer’s knowledge because he is my son.  Which protects your own son from much also.  And made him fitting to be Sookie’s mate.” He smiles at his family that he has watched over and cried tears of sorrow for when he had seen the alternate lines. Then those tears turn into tears of joy as his stone throw, sent from so long in the past, bore fruit and intercepted the lines making them jump to the happier outcomes.

The last part is going to be hard for them to take, but now there is no worry that they would cast her out. He looks at his niece as Iteru tells her, “You are the daughter of Lucifer.  He needed someone to love him, need him and so he had you.  You are the one who will change everything, but I needed to make sure you were stable. First, we needed you to be away from Lucifer, since, under his care, you were as bad as he is.  Then after I made that change, in the future that could have been, you would have been lost and so confused.  Hunted by so many, and so miserable. My niece would have settled for living her life, never happy.”  He smiles at her. “I couldn’t have it.  The one who so much rested upon deserved to be happy. So I made it possible for it to all end happily by tossing a wrench into the works.” He indicates her mate and his father. “I made them possible so that you would never be alone, that you will be loved for who you are, not what you are.”  But then he catches the ball he has been tossing as Iteru looks at her seriously. “Though I didn’t make them love you. I didn’t do anything but put them on the earth, and they found you to love themselves.”

He chuckles. “But that left us with a problem.  Lucifer is a child in many ways still.  He has no idea of what is possible or even what the grand plan was.  He listened to what he wanted to and ignored the rest of the plan.  He heard that the Fae was the ones that the Creator had designed to be the ones but disregarded the rest of the plan.  Not even what they would be the ones to do.”

Sighing, Iteru rubs his forehead. “Lucifer also needs certain things that he never knew were possible.  To put it bluntly, the Creator spoiled him.  And he regrets it like nothing you will ever imagine. So he has granted me the powers to fix this mess.  When I chose to do it this way, he had been so pleased that he also granted you special blessings, Sookie, my niece.” Iteru looks at her, the littlest one of them all.  The one that made his grandson a God beside her with their bonding.  The one that he will hand over the reins of his stewardship to.  And walk beside them after this forever more.

The three look at each other, having made note of him saying niece again. Watching them, Iteru laughs, starting to toss the ball some more. “No, you are not that closely related.  I call her my niece but each of the Originals are part of the species they are tied to, except Lucifer. As the first, before any race was made, there is nothing he is part of except the Creator, and now, by choice, Sookie.  I call him my little brother, but he is far from that idea in reality.  There is no issue, Sookie.” He has long watched over her, not able to do much for her, but try to make it obvious to Warlow what is going on.  Trusting his son to fix what he couldn’t.  The times they failed will haunt him.

Putting down the ball he had played with, Iteru walks forward, putting his hands on Sookie’s shoulders.  Looking down into her eyes, his own glowing with the pride he feels for this woman, “Sookie, you have been hidden from Lucifer’s sight all these long years.  Hidden so that you can grow and become your own person before meeting him.  In the past timelines, he has learned of you, but in this time, I have been diligent to keep the Creator’s mark hidden from him.  I didn’t want you to suffer because of him, and you would have.”  He smiles down at her, “You have to do nothing more than you have been doing to deal with him.  He made a mistake, making the weapon that will destroy him and make you a Goddess in your own right.  He did it out of the sheer need of wanting to make sure you could be by his side. He has done much right by you, but never for the right reasons. He loves you, but he doesn’t understand that love.” He kisses her on the forehead, sad that he had to tell her that her own father is the one who orchestrated so much of her misery. Looking down at her, “You are more than he ever has been or will be.  Sookie, you are what he should have been.  Never punish yourself for being better than your father.”  When she nods, tears falling from her eyes from the pure love coming from him, he smiles.

Then he turns and moves to Eric and Warlow.  Standing before them, he draws himself up to his full height in this form.  “You two are my proudest achievements.  Warlow, you gave up your only son to save the world. You knew you could never meet him until much later, but stood as close by as possible to give him every chance you could.   You sacrificed, and then sacrificed again.  The more surprising thing is that you continue to do so to save everything.”  He shakes his head in amazement. “ You even gave your son to Godric to be raised by him.”

He look over and grasping Eric’s arm as a warrior, he informs his grandson. “Eric, you are an amazing man.  You amaze me, even in the past when I saw your potential.  You had so many choices of what you could have done, and even the option you took was never a potential future. I love watching your mind work, and even though I was waiting for this epiphany to hit you, I was shaking my head at how you never gave up.”  He grins then. “You did worry me for a little bit. You have quite the appetite, my young one.  But you have done me proud, you listened to your human father and his wisdom was great.  Then you continued to learn from others, never forgetting it when you started to rule.”

However when he catches a stray thought from Eric, Iteru laughs. “No worries, Eric.  As part of my bloodline, you are as much a God as Sookie. As well that your soul mate bond wouldn’t allow you to be any less than equals. I made you be the High King and Queen since you alone have the ability to do as you are, gaining the love and loyalty of your people. Soon your people will have no need for me as I am now.  They will make the steps forward that I will be only too happy to take with them, as equals.  And you two are the ones who will make this happen.”

He sighs. This is the part he needs to tell them since his time is up. “But you are right Eric, it has come to the end of your idea. You can no longer do this silent war and get anywhere. You need to confront my brother.  Depending on what you do, you have a million to two chance of having the perfect ending to this.  However, you had a trillion to one originally to get where you are now, and you picked a choice that was more right in the end.  I trust you with my people, and, in fact, have given them into your keeping.” He squeezes Eric’s arm once more.

He backs away after blessing his son and grandson. “I will watch over you, but I cannot interfere anymore.  Good luck, and my blessing and love upon you both.” With that Iteru, the God of the Fae Race disappears.

* * *

Final count: 3,588

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	21. So Many Hills to Climb

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/21-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,077 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Marching On (feat. OneRepublic)_ by Timbaland

* * *

_Previously:_

_He backs away after blessing his son and grandson. “I will watch over you, but I cannot interfere anymore.  Good luck, and my blessing and love upon you both.” With that Iteru, the God of the Fae Race, disappears._

_Now:_

* * *

A dark-headed vampire looks frantically around then darts from his spot and vamps to his next hiding place.  He has no idea who is hunting him but whoever it is, they have driven him across the planet Earth trying to escape.  He is desperately seeking a way off-world, but nowhere can he find someone willing to take him to the Home Worlds. He has tried bribery, threatening, and even begging.

A sound behind him makes him dart to another place, and the mocking laughter comes out behind him. “Do you really think you can escape me?  You managed to make enemies of all the people who might have helped you on one side or the other.  And you have no idea why, do you?” The voice is loud, but when the vampire looks around, no one even acts as though they heard a word being said.  At this point, he realizes he is screwed.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/250px-BillFThePainAway.jpg)

The vampire looks around scared almost to death, wishing he was human so he might actually get away by having a heart attack.  He has tried to walk out in the daylight, but it did nothing to him.  Nothing seems to be able to help him and he is so tired. He has been driven without any rest since that attempt to walk out in the sun.  He has run, swam, shed blood trying to hide, and never allowed himself to rest.  He is being driven and he has no idea why.

The mocking voice asks him, “What do you expect?  You pissed off the wrong person this time, Compton. You did something to what is mine.  You took something from them that can never be fixed. Not even I can fix this error, and that is saying a lot.  Because of that, of the pain you caused, you are going to suffer.” With that, there is a ping and Compton stares at the arrow that is fixed to the wall next to him.  A millimeter to the right and he would have been dead.

How he wishes that it had been that millimeter off.

However, he could not stop running, there is a need that is almost painful when he stops to start moving again and he takes off once more.  The haunting laughter behind him, playing with the being who had thought to play with his daughter.

Fitting revenge in his mind.

* * *

Eric, Warlow and Sookie calls the council together and they quickly inform them of the information they had received.  The group is shocked but they immediately see the possibilities.  Instead of being mortals going against a God, they now have three of their own.  Nothing is said about them being gods and anything that could happen from it.  They trusted the three with their lives.

However, it had been an information dump as intense as the one that Iteru gave them.  They abbreviated it, taking out a lot of the personal parts, not sure how to explain some of it.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Alexander-Skarsgard-75.png)

Eric is leaning against a wall, watching his father and mate from where he is standing. He is in control of the meeting but he is worried for Sookie. He can feel the turmoil and expects that at the end of this session Sookie will be at the Clan, working on her skills with the Assassins again. Since she took up the offer to be taught by them at the beginning, Sookie has never let up on her lessons, telling him they felt more natural to her.  Knowing his skill had improved with them, but that he fights differently than they do, offers to spar with her anytime.  He agrees with her; their style of fighting is more suited to her body type.

Now, when she needs to relax, she goes to them to train and they help her.  She is on her way to becoming a Master under their tutelage.  When she shows up with a cloak of her own, he will be proud of her as the only outsider of the clan who will know what it means.

He explains as he is thinking over the possibilities of what this may mean to his mate. “There was a reason our species was chosen for Lucifer.  We are powerful on our own.  The Creator had made us with the idea that we will be what we are.  The ones who will join together the beings of the universe, help them.  In fact, we were doing what he had seen us doing at our creation with the Alliance.  With that, we are also the ones who will be the first to reach the level of the Gods, then invite them to be our equals while we strive for the ultimate goal.”

He looks at all of them, “To grow and be one with the Creator.”

Everyone is watching Eric as he continues, “Because of this, he gave us Lucifer, knowing that we are the ones who will be his equal.  That we will be able to control him.  However, we almost failed. Thankfully our other God saw the possibilities, and he had done what he could to help out.  At this point, Sookie and I could disappear and you could defeat him on your own.” He smirks, proud of those he is leading for this period of time.  No matter what Iteru said, Sookie and he are only here to help until the crisis is over.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/429240_10150651858923454_42206468453_10883014_1999689331_n.jpg)

The Council looks at each other, then Godric chuckles.  “We have a threesome of our own personal Gods, and they tell us we can control them?  What did I do wrong?” he is shaking his head in amusement.

The room explodes in laughter.  And the pressure relaxed.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Cam-Max-Photoshoot-3-cam-gigandet-5160142-1000-580.jpg)

Warlow is sprawled out as usual in his usual seat. “I think we need to focus on finding where the Fae are.  I am more sure than ever that Niall is Lucifer, and that he is hiding in the place they are.  Claude had told me it was a different realm but I suspect he is being lied to.  If they are not aware of the possibilities of other worlds, then why would they know that?” He shrugs, watching Sookie as well.  She is silent, and he can tell she is shaken with the information that they had received.  He turns his head slightly to the side as he watches her then sends a burst to Eric, relaxing when he gets the reassurance from his son.  Eric will take care of his daughter.  No matter what that asshole thinks, Warlow is willing to fight to be the one she considers her father in all the right ways.

Godric leans back, a wince from a couple of wounds still open bothering him. “What do we know about the Fae world then?”

He had dismissed Roman early on.  The ex-Guardian had tried to control access to Godric from others on the council, and he didn’t need that.  He had recalled Isabel with Eric’s blessing.  Pam had thrown another fit that she had not been tapped to assist her grandmaker.  She had been left open-mouthed when Godric had acidly told her that is the reason he didn’t want her.  No one needs another immature person in control.

Frowning, Eric comments, “The rumor I heard is that there is sun all the time.” It had been a so-called safeguard from them attacking them.  No one can find out why the Fae blood affected the Vampires from Earth so much.  When Claude had been on Baile, none of them had found him anymore appetizing than anyone else.

Others nod, ancients as well as others who had contact with the Fae over the years.  Warlow sighs, “That would have been nice to know.  I will search out worlds that have constant sun.  But how strong is the sun?” He has been so busy these centuries and ignored the Fae altogether after the slaughter from his awakening.  He had been almost driven mad by the attack, so much so that had killed his family for the most part.  At his hands.  ‘ _Fucking bitch-ass Maker of mine.  May she roast evermore in hell_.’

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/05edcdc4ccdb4b5d1e20c99582261f87.jpg)

Thinking of the dives she had originally done, Sookie finally comments, “It can’t be any stronger than our sun, but I would believe that it would be a little cooler.  To have a sun as hot as ours, it would be very uncomfortable to never have a surcease from it.  Also, how would one planet have constant sun?” She frowns as she tries to think of how to keep the world from roasting under a constant sun.

Warlow waves off that one, just happy she is participating.  The caution he feels from Eric is enough to tell him that Eric will be still watching her just as closely. “Sookie, with the knowledge that you are a goddess, as well as knowing there are planets that are as magical as the ones that operate by science only, you wonder this?” He grins at her, as she frowns, then a slight blush gives her thoughts away.

The group chuckles at her, then stop as she archly mentions, “Then that would make your search even easier wouldn’t it?” Her eyebrow is lifted, waiting for him to come back.  She is fully aware that Eric and he are worried about her.  And she will talk with the two of them later.  Right now, they need to get started on what is required to finish this.

Eric is watching all this, still secretly thrilled to learn his Sookie would live as long as he.  That had been wondering, unsure of how different their lifespans would be now.  Instead, he is blessed knowing that they will always be together.  Iteru had left a gem inside of his head in that last pat on his shoulder.  He knew more about True Soul Mates than anyone.  Ever.  Only if they give up, will they die.  And he will do all he can to make sure Sookie knows this and never has a reason to give up.

He also has no worries about the future, they will win this.  The alternatives are not worth thinking.  He will plan for everything, and then plan some more for what he could have missed.  But they are going to win this.

Right now Eric is trying to figure out what will give them that million to two chance.  He is going through possibilities, letting his mate control the meeting as he knows that she can, now that she is participating.

He only stops to send, ‘ _Sookie, make plans for those who want to fight to have training exercises to start. Since we know this will come to a battle of some sort, I want us to be as prepared for it as possible.’_   When she agrees, he goes back to his planning.

At the back of his mind, behind everything else going on, he wonders where Compton is. He has sent many people searching for the idiot.  He wants to have a talk with the Civil War Vet.  Too many things are stacking up in his ledger.

* * *

Later that evening, Warlow is popping from world to world, as his mind churning with the information he had received.  He is the son of a God?  One of the Originals from what he got in a dump from his father?  And so is Sookie?

What would this mean in the long run?  For all of them?  Will it affect them more now that they know?

He stops on a planet, dismissing it, getting ready to jump with his two guards.

He cocks his head to the side as he realized that it explained a lot.  The abilities of his son, and his daughter.  Well, daughter-in-law, but to his way of thinking, she is as much as his daughter since Eric and her had mated.  He winces as he admits to himself, he has always thought of her as his daughter as soon as he had found out about her home life.  She had needed a father figure, and he had decided that it will be him.  No matter if her actual biological father is a god.

He is one too.

Kinda.

His wrenches his thoughts back to his original track as he lands on yet another bust.  He notes this one is not a charred husk and notes it in a log he keeps on him for Jason.  Luckily the glamour he had put on him could be removed.  The boy has made something of his life now he has a purpose and actually likes his sister now. Imagine that!

One of his guards shifts in the heat and Warlow, taking pity on the man in those robes, jumps them again. His thoughts cycling back to their abilities. His actual jumping ability he is doing now, for example. He didn’t know until they tried with others of their race that the popping he, Eric and Sookie could so easily do is not normal.  Sure there are a few who can do more than themselves.  But to take as many jumps as they want across space and sometimes time as easily as they do?

No.

It is why he is the one looking for Niall with two backup Assassins who could also jump. They may only be able to jump home from anywhere, but that is all that is needed right now. It is also why he was the one looking for Godric in the past. They had thought they just needed to wait for others to appear with abilities, never guessing that they were the unique ones.

As he lands on yet another desert planet, he notes it and then waits for a moment for his two guards to rest.  He looks around, figuring that whatever happens, it will be interesting to say the least.  But first they need to find the world the Fae are hiding in, and see what is the issue with them contacting him as they used to.

When the two indicate to him that they are ready, he gathers himself and searches out the next planet to jump to.  When he jumps to it, he freezes as many people suddenly ping on his head.  He immediately grabs the guards and they jump back to where Eric and Sookie are.

“Found them.”

* * *

Final count: 2,452

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	22. A Destiny

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/22-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,291 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Bad Company_ by Five Finger Death Punch

* * *

_Previously:_

  _“Found them.”_

_Now:_

* * *

The world of the Fae was idyllic.  Nothing out of place.  Birds chirping.  Sun shining. Everything is orderly and people greet each other as they meet outside their homes.  The air is comfortable and the crops are coming in as usual.  The children are playing in the town square.  Every is like a picture of a fantasy place.

Too bad it was just the outside.

The inside is rotten as can be.  The creator of the planet itself is not sane, nor are the inhabitants aware of anything but the simplest things.  He wanted no one questioning his rule and he has finally achieved that.

Lucifer chuckled. He had an enjoyable time last night.  He had run Compton to the ground yet again on Earth. Then, once he has decided it was time to start the next stage of his revenge, he had brought him home.

From there, the vampire is quickly learning not to take things that belong to him.  He also sings like a canary about his daughter. Every detail about her, and he happened to know more than he really should. But then he had been there to do exactly that.  Find out all he can and then use it to make her adore him and become his pet for his Queen.

Too bad Sookie didn’t take being trained as well as they had thought she would.

He is quite proud of her.  He had hated Northman at first, but after the stench of Compton, Northman is quickly becoming a better prospect of being his son-in-law and is becoming welcoming in his mind as such.  Anyone who took her away from the waste of space and treated his daughter with the respect that she deserves has a plus on his side of the ledger.

Watching the TV from Earth is beginning to take over much of his time.  It is here that he finally saw his daughter for the first time.  And had to admit that Northman complimented her well.  They made a dynamic couple.

She needs to get rid of that stupid name, though, and take the one he had decided the moment she had been conceived.  Who calls a child Sookie?

The only thing making him truly upset (besides the name, but in his mind he is already calling her his name for her) is that they seem to be the ones who are ruining so many of his plans.  Didn’t they understand that he was trying to make them a better world?

He sighs in frustration.

Lucifer admits that they are worthy advisories, and he is quite proud of them.  They are blocking him in ways he never anticipated.  He has even admitted that they had skimmed the cream of the crop off of Earth and started a revival movement on their home planets.

He will give them that.

In fact, Lucifer is thinking he just needs to finish off the chuff left on Earth.  This way they all win.  And he gets to keep more of the Creator’s chosen than just one subspecies.  Yes.  This could all work out for the better. Especially since these insipid idiots are already annoying him.  If it had not been for the promise he had made he would have seen if he could create his own species and try again.

Hopefully he can open lines of communication with Gabriel.  After all, every little girl wants to be a daddy’s girl right?  And once he does that, he will offer to rid them of the vapid hanger-ons that remained on Earth.  They wouldn’t care about the ones that had driven them from the world anyway.

With this in mind, Lucifer leaves the room, whistling as he looks outside.  This could work.  If not, he will just stay holed up here.  No one has found this world yet.  It had been one of the Creator’s attempts to get him involved with making worlds.

It wasn’t that bad for his first attempt.

* * *

The amphitheater is full of people.  All either helping the ones leaving to arm themselves or making sure they have everything.

The months of planning are coming to fruition right now.  Unknown to Sookie and Eric, a lot of their people had started to plan for this in case it came to an actual battle.  So when Warlow had come back and announced that they had found the planet, the people selected to be the heads of their departments had stepped up.  They appear in the meeting, each one informing the King that his people are ready and willing to go to war.

Then they proceeded to show their lieges the plans they had made.  It had only taken a few days for Eric to take their ideas, merging them with the ones he thought of to create a working plan.

And this is the result of that planning.

There are stations set up everywhere, and a lot of them had food and drink to make sure the people are full of energy for the jump.  Once the armed ones leave, the layout will change to be ready for the next step.  Half of the field will be organized in case their people need more weapons, and the other will be set up for first aid.

No one knows how Lucifer is going to react when they appear on his doorstep but they are ready for anything.  Warlow is leading one force, with Eric and Sookie leading the other.  It would have been wiser to have three forces attacking but no one wanted to even suggest having the two mates separate.

These are the sane people after all.

Once they arrive on the planet, with Sookie, Eric and Warlow carrying all the forces with them, the Assassins already had their targets.  They will go for the triplets and get them out of there immediately.  No one wanted their allies hurt, and this way, they can make sure that they are taken care of.

Of course, there will be a stop by Sookie so she can get any information off of them and send it to Warlow and Eric.  But that didn’t need to be said as it wouldn’t take more than a microsecond. The ones who will be going after them are the best jumpers they have, and will be able to come back on their own once they are mounted.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Michael_Milano_Centaur_009_ZBC-1.jpg)

And the force was not all the Fae; there were their allies as well.  Julian had been very insistent on coming since his race is warlike and this will be right up their alley.  In fact, Sookie had joked that the Klingons seemed to be based on them.  Since an amused George had shown him what she had meant by the reference, Julian and the rest of the centaurs have been proud of the nickname.

Nevertheless, the truth is they are made for war.  When their adrenaline or whatever passes for it is up, their bodies become hardier, resistant to magic as well as physical damage.  It takes a lot to kill them.  This helped Eric in deciding to add them.  Plus they are well trained and they quickly understood his ideas for the battle to come.

When the OK had come, Julian had immediately notified his world. They took the chance for fighting eagerly.  In fact, there had been a lottery to determine who could go.  After the tournament to decide who is the best.

Nothing less would be considered to be sent to the High King for a battle, of course.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/IMG_0040-1.jpg)

Erisel and her people are also coming as air support.  Unlike Luat and his type, Erisel’s dragons had to fight with their mates.  The two bonded and produced a different kind of dragon.  Until mated, the dragons could not fly, nor were they corporeal.  However, once bonded they become solid and the elemental powers they control are massive.  The other side is that the bonded ones are much more stable in their minds as well.

[ ](http://www.kittyinaz.com/true-blood/crossing-the-line/chapter-22-a-destiny/208117xcitefun-digital-art-4-1/)

[ ](http://www.kittyinaz.com/true-blood/crossing-the-line/chapter-22-a-destiny/16082022_0151_1024x2000/)

[ ](http://www.kittyinaz.com/true-blood/crossing-the-line/chapter-22-a-destiny/enhanced-buzz-21544-1361203040-10/)

The Griffins are only sending a few to accompany the forces; they will be the primary defense here in the home worlds as well as being the primary healers.  Their healing magic is second to none and they are hoping they won’t be needed while they make every preparation for the opposite to happen.

The Nightmares are the terrifying ones of the bunch.  Their flame manes, tails, and hooves made the area around them too hot for others to be comfortable around.  They only bear the Assassins in battle, and in fact only when there is conflict could they be used.  Nevertheless, their appearance is enough to often scare the opponents sufficiently to break formation and run. During a battle, the two beings form a symbiotic relationship and become much more powerful.  They can only be used during battles this way, and only under the command of the High One.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/inuyoukai.jpg)

The Youkai are another bunch that is calm, checking their weapons and armor are ready. Nevertheless, Sookie and Eric had visited them on their home world where many of them often wander in their true forms.  To underestimate them is a huge folly.  Even in their humanoid forms they are very deadly.  They were what the Samurai had tried to emulate.

They failed.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/SpaceWeaver-artist-Sea-Horses.jpg)

For any water attacks, the Water Horses and their Knights of the Deep are ready.  They are one of the few species that could transport anywhere, but with one limitation: it had to have water.  They could not jump to a location that they did not know, nor to one that had no large amount of water. They are waiting to see if they are needed and if so, they would be a force to reckon with in their natural habitat.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/We.Need_.More_.Grit_avatar_1436773689.jpg)

Other creatures are ready, some not having names that they could pronounce. One of the most lethal but beautiful is a creature that commanded the forests.  They resembled the inuyoukai for the dog-like grace, but the antlers that are tree branches and the whip-like tail are unique.  They often promote peace, but if attacked, they control nature itself to defend it, the blue gem in their head emitting a beam that originally is designed to fix places where nature is ill.  Sadly, they had learned that it could also protect themselves if needed to.

No one is sure what it did since none of them would say anything about it.

All in all, it is a force made up of the Alliance in every way. This is what the Alliance had been meant to do: not to leave any world or battle that involves one of the Alliance without the rest being there to help.  Everyone is being used to their best advantage.  Some of the creatures are there to help in case their fellow beings are hurt while others are there for the attack.

None are defenseless; all are more than willing to end this as the High King and Queen say.  They all just want to get back to living and making the Alliance work again.  To explore new areas, see all that is out there to see.

The universe was a wondrous place, and they want to honor their Creator by admiring what he has done with it.

First they have to deal with his wayward son.

* * *

Final count: 1,922

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	23. Fists Flying Up Through The Air

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/23-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,510 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Waiting for The End_ by Linkin Park

* * *

_Previously:_

_First they have to deal with his wayward son._

_Now:_

* * *

Heading downstairs to his captive, Lucifer laughs as he sees the defeated vampire just hanging there letting the silver eat the skin off his bones.  He stops in front of him, slapping him to make sure is awake. “Next time you won’t be so eager to fuck an innocent woman for no reason.  Especially lying to her!” The last is growled, Lucifer’s hands clenching.  The look on his youthful face is disturbing to the vampire in front of him.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Bill-Compton1.jpg)

Compton blinks, then raises his head, “Why does it matter so much to you why and who I fuck?” He has no idea who has him, nor why they have decided to hunt him the way they have.  He had asked, begged last night to know why, and now he is just giving up. Again.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/5971bd0c390db21cebd7a3b2c6ac5f14.jpg)

Leaning against the wall as he tests the sharpness of the blade in his hand, Lucifer answers him, “Are not Fathers supposed to defend their daughters? I am only doing my duty.”  Finding the knife too sharp, he takes it and bangs it against the walls of the cell a couple of times.

Watching him, Compton talks a little faster, hoping to talk his way out of this. “I never lied to anyone who could be your daughter.  I treat women with the courtesy and respect that they deserve.  You must have me mistaken for another.”  His eyes are wide and pupils blown with his fear.

Snorting at the patheticness of the being in front of him, Lucifer wonders, “How did a worm like you ever survive this long?  Northman I had thought to be what you really are. However, thanks for correcting my oversight.  It would have been a travesty to equate him with the lowlife scum you are.” He then walks around the vampire hanging from the middle of the room in coated silver chains. This vampire is so weak next to Godric!  However, it is more satisfying to be doing this for his daughter.

Much more satisfying to be doing this for another.

Swallowing in fear, Compton tries again, “If you just tell me the name of your daughter, I will be able to tell you how I treated her.”  He is trying to think of who it could be, and his dead heart had dropped as his stomach seized on him with the mention of Northman.  But, maybe it was someone else?

With a smirk, the young man continues around the whimpering creature in chains and ends in front of him. “There is nothing you could do to redeem yourself.  But I will play your game. I wish to hear the excuses that you will come up with so I can tell you the truths as I know them.” He sits there, an evil grin marring the otherwise innocent look on his youthful face.

Compton grabs onto the hope and waits anxiously for the name. Then his hopes crash around him as the being tells him, “Sookie Stackhouse is the name you know her by.” His eyes grow wider than ever. If he could soil himself, he has no doubt that he would have voided in his fear.

Blinking in shock, the century old vampire tries to come up with something and the only thing he starts with is, “I love her!”

With a roll of his eyes, Lucifer wryly responds, “If that is your version of love, please never love a being again.  It will save them much misery.”

He shakes his head and then, looking in Compton’s dark as molasses eyes, asks, “Tell me, how is it you loved her but fed her so much of your blood to force her feelings for you?  How did love factor in that travesty of her Gran’s death and you taking her virginity on the night she buried the woman you had murdered to put her in that fragile state?”

He cocks his head to the side and taunts the vampire, “I honestly am waiting to hear from you, your excuses.  For each lie that you tell me is another day or week, or month of suffering.  I would make it years, but I would be here for decades. I already know it will be at least a couple of years with the way you cannot seem to stop lying to yourself, much less to me.” He shakes his head in disgust of the being in front of him.

Compton just stares at him. Then to his shock, the man before him starts telling him the lies he is telling himself in his head.

But then, Sookie had to get her telepathy from somewhere…why not her father?

The surrounding area shudders from the screams echoing from the earth.  It is as if Creation itself is crying.

* * *

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/fantasy-landscape-wallpaper-38.jpg)

Eric gives the signal, and the light of their worlds, a gentle, loving caress is replaced with the harshness of an artificial sun.  The vampires in their group flinch from lifetimes of being afraid of the sun, but soon find that the claims that living upon their worlds would help return them to where they are supposed to be.

Creatures of the light.

Also, Lucifer had relocated his chosen to a world that the sun may be brighter, but it retains enough of their home world’s sun type to not burn those who are so adapted.

Never had he thought that vampires would be returned and then allowed to stand in the sun of the world he had made.  Niall had only seen a world where no vampire can ever hurt them and gladly led his people to the seeming paradise.

Once the army gets its bearings, it explodes into the tactics drilled into them.  Where there was first an enormous grouping of people surrounding the two areas they had landed there was now an organized army.  Air support lets Warlow know that there are enemies in the water here for their water-based forces to take.  Within seconds, those waterways thrashed with life as their troops engage the others in the water.

In the sky, the forces there find nothing to fight them so they became support for the forces on the ground.  They also send off certain individuals to scout the area.

The rest of the forces spread out to make sure where they landed was secured.

All having been planned by Eric in preparation for what they found.

Within an hour, the triplets had been found, brought to Sookie and removed from the world.  There is a headquarters constructed thanks to those that control the earth that will take a nuclear hit and not harm the ones inside.  And the leaders are gathered in the tent, mapping out the last of the tactics now that they see the landscape that they will be fighting through.

Eric had figured most of this out through Warlow’s memories of his scouting, but nothing beats seeing it with their own eyes and seeing what the natives will do with them.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/war-battle-fighting-fantasy-art-artwork-warriors-drawings-1920x1080-wallpaper_wallpaperswa.com_57.jpg)

The waterways have the nastiest fighting but their forces had been victorious with little loss. It seems the Water Fae are vicious.  The little bit remaining of the Earth Fae have been coming into camp and sitting down waiting for someone to come to take them prisoner.  They have also been telling of the ground screaming for the last day and are taken shaking from the planet to give them some relief from the pain they are in.

The Fire Fae have not been encountered and the Sky Fae are all gathered at the palace.  The forces with them have been slowly moving through the countryside enclosing the area.  There is no looting nor any rape.  It is very organized, with the ones captured sent behind them to be taken to another planet to wait upon the results of the war.  This way, there is no risk of any of them getting free and attacking their forces from the back.

This is because Sookie had set her foot down and explained that these are their people.  It is  _not_  their fault they had been duped by the Prince of Lies.  They truly believe that he is Niall.  Who, in their eyes, actually saved them. Then at some point later, Lucifer became him.

They are looking for Niall, trying to see if he is dead or if Lucifer had him imprisoned somewhere.  They are also wondering about the crying of the earth since they have heard it themselves.  Faint echoes, but enough to startle them the first time they heard it.  They can only imagine how painful it must be to the gentle Earth Fae who also felt the earth as though it is alive and sentient.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/tumblr_ngvuccEotd1sc5z9ao4_250.gif)

Godric is standing there, not able to fight, but thrilled to be allowed to be this far on the new world.  Looking over Eric’s plans, he shakes his head. “Eric, your mind works in odd ways.  I would never have thought of this battle strategy, let alone all the outcomes you have planned for.  I know they say the first plan of battle is never followed by the first clash, but you might be the exception.” He is just looking at all the possibilities Eric has planned for, amazed at his child.

Shaking his head, dismissing his maker’s compliment, Eric asks, “Is there anything anyone can see I missed?  For whatever I missed, he will probably use against us.” He is very aware that he has been overconfident in the past and that this is not the time to be so.  He has so many depending on him.

Sookie stands by Eric, telling him, “If it happens, we are also prepared for it.  Eric, worrying is not going to make it all work out perfectly.  I need you to be my Viking warrior right now.” She looks up into his face, trusting him to have done it all.  He is the premier warrior and it shows in how much more respect he has gained since he has taken control.

With a smile, he reaches over and, cupping his hand around the back of her head, brings her in to kiss her. After a second, they open their eyes to each other as Eric rests his forehead against hers. “My love, I will always be your Viking warrior.  But at the same time, as leader of these forces, it is my job to try to save as many of the lives out there as I can.” With a last kiss to her forehead, he turns back to the maps looking them over.

But as he looks up at his commanders, he can see that there are no new ideas that they have and he sighs.  “Alright.  We march in the hour.” And he sends up another prayer to his Gods and the Creator as well as his grandfather that he has done all he can to save as many lives as possible.

* * *

Grinning as he heals the vampire before him, Lucifer asks, “Do you regret treating my daughter the way you did?” This has been entertaining. He has never felt this freedom when he has tortured others in the past.  The only thing he can think is that he is doing it for another.

When the vampire moans, Lucifer pats him on the cheek. “You would think you could be stronger.  I so wanted to give my new son-in-law a chance with you.  Maybe the two of us could work together in a type of what do they call it?  Oh yeah. A bonding time.  I hear he is exceptionally gifted in torture.  Certainly for any he cares about.” He brightens at that.  His Daughter, his precious Gabriel is going to be well taken care of between her mate and father.  They will make sure nothing like this happens again to her.

Compton is still lost in his pain.  His mind needs a few minutes, one longer than the previous for each time Lucifer saves him at the last minute to realize that his physical body is new.  He is losing his mind from the torture.

Seeing the vampire is in no shape to give him any enjoyment, he kicks him in the side as he spits on him. “Bah.  This time I need to go upstairs and see if everything is still fine.  Sometimes I feel like I have to guide each of their footsteps to achieve what I want.  Ah well, it will give you time to think before I come back to start again.”  He waves nonchalantly as he walks out, “Bye for now!”

When he walked above, he is shocked at the madness overtaking his palace.  He finally claps his hands and everyone settles. “What the hell is going on?” He puts his hands on his hips, glad he had remembered to clean the blood off as he walked upstairs.

One of his smarter ones bows before him, “Sire, the kingdom is under attack.” He waits for his Lord to tell him to rise.

Growing angry, he demands, “By whom?” Who would attack him?  He took care of that upstart Breandon or Brandon or whatever the hell his name was awhile ago.

The same being, Preston, cowers on the floor as he answers him, “By monsters, sire.” His head is on the ground, hoping that he will not be killed for not finding him sooner.

With a grow, Lucifer walks over to the window and looks out.  And he stands there amazed of what stands before him.  Then he grins.

Seems his daughter and son-in-law have come calling.  And brought their allies.

* * *

Final count: 2,229

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	24. Screaming Like Demons

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/24-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,305 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Burn it to the Ground_ by Nickelback

* * *

_Previously:_

_Seems his daughter and son-in-law have come calling.  And brought their allies._

_Now:_

* * *

Standing on top of the last hill before their target, Eric and Sookie stand side by side looking out at the palace across the way, waiting for the final battle to start.

Eric is wearing leather pants, with a leather vest that looked like Hawkeye’s in Avengers to protect against some attacks while giving him the freedom he needs to swing his sword.  Since both types of leather are gifts from the Dragons and formed from their skin, it would turn most weapons from harming him.  He has his broadsword strapped across his back, and the rest of his body has weapons in unlikely places.  His wrist guards are made from a metal stronger than any other to be found on the worlds.  These are the only symbols of the High King on the field.

Sookie is also dressed in the same type of leathers.  Hers cover more and she has a cape given to her by the Assassins.  They are the ones that trained his mate on how to fight, as well as Warlow and he on other points.  They had deemed her a Master of her craft and the robes are a sign of that.

Months ago, Eric and Warlow had attacked her to assure themselves she knows what she is doing.  Needless to say, Eric no longer worries about his little mate in a battle.  She has more surprises in her little body than either of them had suspected.

After the information came of her being the daughter of an Original, who had in fact tampered with her DNA to make her an Original herself…Well, she has only become more lethal.  That cloak may seem like it would be a risk in a battle, but none can grab it.  It is as smoke to them.

But it helps to conceal her, and can help her fade out to others senses if she so desires it.  To be trained by the Clan of Assassins is an honor that no outsider could comprehend.  But Eric had been there, trained by them and had been shown what made them unique to all others in the Universe.

He will never tell another soul. Ever.

The two of them stand there, the rest of the army waiting for their signal to take the palace. They have all been warned of not starting before the signal and, knowing who is in the palace, they are content to wait.

The waterways up to the Palace are now under the control of the Water Knights and Horses.  They stare at the last battalion of Water Fae, waiting to take out the last of them.  Behind them are those that have an affinity for water.  A lot of them are ice-based since they had found that the Water Fae are weak against ice.  It is as though they never faced or even encountered it.

The rest of the army is watching the Sky and finally the Fire Fae as they stand ready to defend their leader against the attacking forces.

The entire battlefield looks as if it is frozen in time, only slight sounds from breathing and the moving chain mail and weapons reveal the beings are alive.

* * *

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/445.jpg)

Warlow is pacing behind his forces, ignoring Godric, who chuckles at him.  “Shut up, Godric.  You are not supposed to be here!” He growls out, as he watches his son and daughter across from him.

When the sound of movement starts, he snaps out, “I know you will protect him!  But seriously!  Who brings someone who was tortured by the sick son of a bitch we are attacking to the battlefield?  Oh yeah.  ME!” He shakes his head in disgust.  How does he allow himself to be talked into these things?

Shadoe snickers, “Calm down, young one. Godric is safe, and as soon as battle commences he will be even safer.  More secure than the rest of you, including their majesties.  Godric has earned the love and respect of many here and they will give their lives to make sure he is not taken again.  However, you cannot deny he has reason to want to be here when the tormentor who injured him so gravely is being brought to justice.” His tail is curled over his front paws as he watches the Father pacing with agitation.

Growling, Warlow looks out on the field. “I know.  I just want to know why he is waiting?  And what the hell is Eric thinking?” He had been against this route since Eric had mentioned it.  But does his son listen to him?  No.

Shadoe and Godric step to his side, both trying to soothe the worried parent. “That Sookie deserves to know her real father.  However, you know as well as I that he only has one chance at this.” Shadoe feels for the FaePire as he calls himself. He had not been happy either about the risk and he is one of the few that are in the know about their bond.

Shaking his head, Warlow sighs.  “Godric?” He had been so sure that he will at least back him up. He knows Godric loves Eric as his own.

He looks out of the side of his eyes to the father of his Child, “I assure you I have no issues with this solution.  No matter what, this ends tonight.” He is sure of his Child and his mate.

* * *

A young man walks out of the palace and looking up at his daughter, Lucifer grins.  ‘ _Come to play with Daddy, young one?’_

Eric and Sookie just stare down at the Godling.  Neither are shocked by either his youthful appearance nor by the fact that he can send to their minds.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/alexander-ludwig-photo-shoot-after-the-hunger-games.jpg)

He just laughs in delight at their lack of a reaction and is suddenly in front of them.  He looks at Eric, and nods his head to him, then turns to his Daughter. “My little one.  How I have looked over the Cosmos for you.”  The look in his eyes reveals his fondness of the young woman in front of him. He is so proud of her as he takes in the cloak denoting a Mastery in the Clan.

When she stares at him, not answering, he smiles.  Then asks her seriously, “Does he treat you right?” He cocks his head to the side, willing to end the universe itself if the man at her side didn’t treat her right.

When she blinks in shock of the question, Lucifer’s smile grows into a grin. He explains softly to her, “Every father wants to know if his daughter is being treated as she deserves.  I ask for nothing else.” He ignores the growls from the man beside Gabriel as well as others who surround her.  He is only interested in the child he has searched everywhere, every time since that fateful day he had been freed from his bonds in the impossible planet.

Puzzled at his actions, Sookie reaches through the bond to Eric for help and support. Why is he acting like this, asking her these questions?  Feeling his mate’s emotions, Eric slides his body between Father and Daughter.

That one series of actions tells Lucifer all he needs to know and he grins.  “Excellent.” He gives them both his blessing, a ray of light leaving him, splitting and landing upon the two.

Everyone is alarmed, but when Eric nods his head in respect to the father of his mate, they relax.

Clapping his hands, Lucifer takes a step back then looks to Eric, “What are the terms?” Time to get this show on the road so that he can show the two in front of him the wonders they have yet to find out in this universe.  He is slightly giddy to get started,

Staring at the Godling, slightly in shock of how much he fluctuates between being a responsible adult and blessing his lover and his mating to the childlike being now in front of him, Eric answers him, “Battle between us two.  The winner agrees to treat the loser’s forces generously.” And he waits to see if the terms are agreed upon.

He waits for more and, when Eric says nothing else, Lucifer cocks an eyebrow. “No more?  No promises to treat Gabriel well?  Are you really that cocky?” He is amused with the vampire before him.

Eric smirks but answers him. “She is your daughter.  If you do not treat her well, you will find out she is not all sugar and spice and everything nice.  I trust my mate, and only worry for my forces as any good commander is.” He lifts his eyebrow, waiting to see if Lucifer will add any other terms to his.

Lucifer just starts laughing.  “Do you truly understand who I am?  Why I chose this planet to keep my chosen ones safe?  Do you realize that the only reason you made it this far is so that I can talk to my daughter in person?” He just shakes his head in disbelief.  He is a God.  The first one!!!! How can this upstart think to defeat him?

As the words fall on Sookie and Eric’s ears, at the same time, their minds echo,  _‘Lie!”_  Not questioning the source, but they have no idea which of the statements is the lie.  So they both keep their guard up and watch the being in front of them.

Seeing neither of them backing down, Lucifer shakes his head at them.  “I made this planet, this solar system with my Creators blessing.  So, are you really prepared to fight me on a planet made by me? Then there is the whole issue that you are not a God much less an Original.  The only one who could stand next to me is Gabriel, and since she is my daughter, I would refuse to fight her.” He waits to see if Gabriel’s mate will step down.  He really doesn’t want to hurt him.

Chuckles are heard around the area at his excuse.  Sookie rolls her eyes, talking under her breath about egotistical males.  She turns to Eric, drawing down his head as they stare at each other. The looks between two of them are heavy with conversation, but neither one needing to utter a word. Their bond is enough to let the other know their feelings. With a nod, Eric kisses her forehead and then turns to face Lucifer.

Wishing he could hold his daughter for the first time, Lucifer just stares at her with longing in his gaze.  Taking a deep breath, he nods then heads to a distance from Eric, then waves his hand making a dome encase them.

The showdown is about to start, a God confident of his abilities and a young Viking vampire who is also a God in his own right.  Both unsheathe their swords, one showing his flashy side by holding out his hand as the sword appears, the other pulling it out of its sheath on his back.

It is time.

* * *

Final count: 1,875

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	25. Fate Had Finally Found Me

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/25-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,726 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: New Divide_ by Linkin Park

* * *

_Previously:_

_It is time._

_Now:_

* * *

The eternally bright skies darken for the first in their history as the fates of the universe are being determined between two men who could be brothers in appearance.

However, the eye would lie in telling you who is the elder and who the upstart. Well, at least to the general public.  The younger of the two is older than any could imagine while the older one is only a thousand years old.

The swords in their hands reflect the lightning that slashes across the sky, the world reacting to its maker’s emotions.  The younger one is standing there confident, not caring about anything other than his own thoughts.

He is considering what he needs to do, and reluctantly concludes he cannot maim the upstart in front of him.  He didn’t want to think of what his daughter would do to him if he did. No, he has too much planned to deal with her being upset that he has crippled her mate. So, sighing, he decides the course of the battle, never imagining that it would not do as he wishes.

On the other side, Eric is quickly sizing up his opponent and realizing that the idiot has no idea how to fight a battle.  Oh don’t get him wrong, Lucifer handles his sword as a master.  Nevertheless, his whole demeanor and cockiness shows he never fought for his life before while Eric had fought for his life in many battles before he ever became a vampire.  Since becoming a vampire, he has only perfected his skills as much as possible to survive the cut-throat world he had been brought into.

His thousand years is a testament to how well he has learned that lesson.

This knowledge gives him the boost to have him smirking at the immortal in front of him.  That is the last thing that anyone sees.  The two explode into action, Eric moving at the same time as Lucifer, meeting him in the middle as a clash of swords with lightning striking the dome at the same moment.

* * *

Standing behind the dome, Sookie rolls her eyes yet again at the flashiness of her father.  He shows his maturity level with the showing off he is doing.

Sookie has no idea what to think of the man who had wanted her and then caused her to come into being.  His actions, his very thoughts are so chaotic that she is amazed he can get anything done.  It is as if he is thinking of everything at once.

Then there is the absolute conviction of his feeling towards her.  There is seriously nothing but a paternal love and pride in her.  This…God has never seen her before, but yet he is prouder of her than anyone besides Eric and Warlow.

She doesn’t know what to make of it all.  So she sits here and thinks of everything while she watches the two act out the battle in her mind.

However, Sookie cannot help the smile as she watches as Eric quickly schools her father in learning this is not a battle that he will easily win just because he wishes it so.  No, the young God is thoroughly shocked as he finds that the battle he imagined in his head is not what he is fighting.

“How?” is the first word since the swords clashed that the armies watching them hears.

Eric smirks at the young man crossing blades with him, “You don’t think you are the only God out there, do you?”

A couple of quick moves have them dancing across the space until they pause waiting for the other to make the mistake for them to capitalize on.

“You are not one of us!” Lucifer angrily asserts at the warrior before him.

A quick exchange happens then as Eric catches Lucifer’s sword upon his, and he chuckles. “No, but my grandfather is, and my Mating with Sookie gave me the needed boost to be an equal with you.  Did you forget what happens when True Soul Mates completely join?”  Throwing him back with a wrist of his wrist, Eric looks at his shocked opponent across the space between them, “We become equals. In. Every. Way.”

With a growl at how could he had forgotten that little gem, Lucifer counters that claim, “No matter.  This may take a little longer than I wanted, and not have the exact outcome, but I am older.  I will win.” He is definite that there is no way that this can end any other way.  He is the first, and the universe will not have him lose.

The two explode into movement which few can follow.  The sounds of their swords meeting and clashing almost a continuous sound ringing out on the field.

Sookie is one of the few who follow all the movements in the dome as she waits for Eric to be victorious.  For to her, that is the only solution that makes sense.  That short repartee between the two had settled the battle in her mind.

* * *

Unfortunately, while Sookie and Eric’s forces are holding, Lucifer’s are not as well trained.  Not knowing the real identity of their leader, some of his generals fear the outcome.  Therefore, they determine that while the Viking is occupied, they will attack.  Hopefully, they save their beloved prince from being defeated and eaten by the vampire fighting him.

A signal passes through them all, and they attack the forces that unknown to them were once their allies.

Warlow sighs as he sees it happen, then turns to his general, “You know what to do?” He had hoped that it would not deteriorate into this mess about to happen, but he needs to go to Sookie to help her.

At her nod, he advises her, “I will be beside Sookie as planned.  Send the messengers to us there.  If something happens, Sookie will let you know.”  And with that he is gone.

Godric shakes his head sadly at the loss of life that is coming that had been entirely avoidable.  Shadoe tells him, just as morose, “The folly of war.  Someone always thinks they know better.  They are attacking to save their prince, not knowing that he has been replaced by a madman.”  Sighing he turns to his friend. “Come. It is time to tell the others that it is time.”

With that, the two disappear from the field, enacting one of the High Kings backup battle plans.

* * *

Looking out on the war that has erupted on the fields below, Sookie shakes her head.  “This is insane.  Is there any way we can stop this?” She asks of Warlow when he appears by her side.

Reaching out and putting his hand on her shoulder, Warlow watches the Fae being slaughtered by their forces when they refuse to surrender.  “No.  They are fighting for what they think is right.  Behold the real tragedy of war.  The innocents pay the price.” He watches it all, upset that they are fighting for someone who is long gone.

Sookie stares out at the madness and then turns her attention back to the fight between her father and her mate.  Lucifer is bleeding in a few places, Eric winning first blood.  However, her father is no playboy; Eric is also bleeding as well.  Only the power of healing that every vampire has saved him. His own abilities had ratcheted up exponentially with their mating.

She snorts thinking of how he had been so thankful it had been one of the gifts she had received as well.

Her eyes turn back to the war all around of them.  It is indeed senseless even to her relatively inexperienced eyes.  The Fae are weaker than their forces, not being on their home world in all these years and weak from the loss of being away from it so much longer than the rest of them.  Also, the forces against them are chosen specifically to be stronger than the Fae, exploiting their weaknesses.

Eric had been determined that he would lose as little of his command as possible to the mistakes of others.  His battle plan had been to engage Lucifer in one-on-one battle. He had accomplished that part of his plan.

The second one had prepared for the other side attacking them.  Therefore, when they had lined up, it had been strength to weakness on the other side.  And it shows with their forces still there, mostly unharmed.

Any wounds that are considered bad are to have the fighter removed and sent back to the home world.  If it became too many from that section, the reserves would transfer into their place.  From what Sookie could see, hardly any of those down below have had any in their command transported out.

She turns her head to the fight again in the dome and she growls out as she sees her father grow angry and start to pull underhanded attacks.  Giving Eric the chance to finish the fight, she barely holds herself there.

However, when lightning crashes against the dome and, rather than displacing around the dome it almost strikes Eric, Sookie has had enough.

She appears in time to block her father’s strike and to redirect the lightning that he had used to be his backup into the ground.  She growls at him, her eyes glowing with her rage at him cheating.

The three of them jump apart, Lucifer facing the two of them. “The two of you?” He shrugs. “It makes no difference.  I will defeat you both.  And when I do, you will take your place with me in showing this universe that the chosen ones are meant to rule.  I tried it one-way last time, but with the two of you, we can take care of the riff raff left.” He stands there, smirking on how this is all going to work out for him.

Sookie just laughs at him.  “The riff-raff as you called them that is currently wiping the field of your forces?  All beings are equal, Lucifer.  It is time for you to give up the childish ideas.” She has her Sais ready, her katana loose in its sheath in case she needs it.

He snarls at his daughter. “Never!! The Creator gave unto me our race!! His firstborn God, the one he kept with him for eternities!  To allow any to be thought as equal to his chosen race is blasphemous to he who made us all!  I am correcting the mistake that was made!”  With that, he flies at his daughter, ready to teach her her place.

Eric smirks, watching the God find out what he had wrought when he had made his daughter be like him.  She is truly his equal in every way and Lucifer will have none to blame but himself in the end.

With lightning in one hand and his sword in the other, he moves to smite his daughter, only to be shocked when she meets his attack with her own powers.  The clash they make rocks the world to its foundation.

The two strain then Sookie takes one of the Sais she had blocked her father’s strike with and twists it, ripping the sword out of his hand.  With a roar at her impudence, Lucifer just calls the sword back to his hand.

The two erupt into a faster set of blows, Sookie’s katana appearing in her own hand as she blocks her father’s strikes, ignoring the pyrotechnics that are happening around them as the dome falls in his rage.

Eric soon turns his attention to the battle raging around them and, with a glance at his mate, takes off to end it before too many more of the Fae are killed.

Sookie has this handled.

The two combatants are soon moving so fast that they are only seen in between blinks.  Without the dome to hold them in the field, they are seen around the battlefield, flashing in and out of view.

With the lightning and now the air seeming to scream against the battle, the forces are soon retreating to prevent their own lives from being taken by the elements, watching in complete as the two gods fight.

After a series of lightning strikes cause a field to become barren, the ashes making the air itself gray, the two armies are forced further apart as the father and daughter continue their battle.

Eric is soon standing with his broadsword out resting point down as he watches his mate, one of two who could see the fight: every move, strike, and parry.  He stands immobile to the forces whipping the air into a frenzy, awaiting the victory of his lover, his mate, his everything.

When the two meet in the middle of the torn apart ground, saturated with the blood of the fallen, there is a flash of light as the sky let loose its anger.  The resulting pyrotechnic display blinds all of them.  It is only the absence of sound that alerts them to the battle’s conclusion.

They all wait to see who the victor is, the universe itself seeming to hold its breath while the rain pours from the sky to mourn the loss of one of the Gods.

* * *

Final count: 2,233

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	26. The Apocalypse

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/26-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,726 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons

* * *

_Previously:_

_They all wait to see who the victor is, the universe itself seeming to hold its breath while the rain pours from the sky to mourn the loss of one of the Gods._

_Now:_

* * *

The battlefield is silent, the rain cleaning the dust and ash from the air.  Everyone can feel the literal sorrow in their bones and they all wait to see who survived the battle that had ended so decisively.

Of the crowd straining their eyes, Eric is the first to see. He watches as the winner sags from their strike, the same sorrow he had been feeling in the very air showing in their stance.   He doesn’t doubt that the epic battle he watched had not been trying. Plus there is always sorrow in having to kill one of your immediate family.

The universe pauses in respect as the person straightens and the rest of the universe finds that it has been rearranged.

The Apocalypse has occurred.

And they are all still standing, survivors of what had been hinted to be the end of all.

Their eyes finally see what Eric has already seen. Lucifer is on the ground, gasping out the last of his breath, delaying his death as much as he can.  Fallen by the one he had formed to unknowingly be the instrument of his death. He is staring up at her in shock, yet there is pride in that look that it had taken someone who is his equal to bring him down.  His daughter, the only one he ever would call his equal in all.

Sookie looks down, saddened that it had come to this.  She can smell the blood and hear the cries of the injured that had been pulled out of the way for the final standoff between two gods.  No one should have been involved in this but them. All the needless deaths weigh on her soul.  If only she had stepped in sooner…

Her eyes rise and meet with her Mate, the man who she loves with every part of her.  When she opens their bond, she is flooded with his love and acceptance.  He reassures her, knowing the guilt that would be there. ‘ _This is why I wanted to be the one to fight and end him.  No one should have to end their father, even if you never actually knew him, Sookie.’_

She nods, having known this is the reason.  It had been a driving force for Eric to protect her from this outcome, and he had done all he could to prevent it.  But then fury slams into her.

She looks down at her father, and asks quietly, “Why?  Why did it have to be this way?” It is the question that is foremost in her mind.  Why did he make it come to this?  Eric would have worked with him, done anything to prevent her feeling this way.

Swallowing, Lucifer answers her, “Because.  The universe needed to change to show that the age of the Gods is over.  You can take care of yourselves now.  Every growth spurt comes with its pains.”  He smirks then, “Welcome to the new age, Sookie.” Now that it is here, then end, he can see clearly all he has done.

There is much for him to account for to his father.  And he has no excuses for what he has done.  All the blinders are ripped off at the moment of death.

However, he is proud of his daughter for doing what she had needed to.  He had to be put down, he had been left too long without any guidance and he had failed in what he had been meant to do.  She will be the one to lead their people to their future. In a way, she and Eric had always been meant to be the ones.  They understood their people in a way he never could, or even thought of doing.

A tear falls from her eye, her frustration at the cost as well as her inability to understand why it had to be this way. “We tried everything to prevent this.  But your plans were not to be accepted.  The loss of all those people the first time had been a sin, and to have it happen again would have been a tragedy that the universe could not suffer again.” The last is said stronger, as she starts to slightly accept this. Only because the alternative is as she said.

A chuckle came from her father; she needed to understand what he can see now. “The loss was required.  And none were lost.  They are just spread through the alternatives that I set off with that one move.  Somewhere out there is a universe that has an entirely different result from this one.  Another never had Vampires and you never meet Eric.  Anything is possible, Gabriel, my darling.  Anything but there being another Goddess such as you, and a God such as me with this ending.  But our shadows are out there.  I just hope somewhere I was the father you deserved instead of the one you received.”  He then coughs, telling her, “Dying will be a new adventure.  I wonder if I will end up in one of those alternatives I set off?”

That had been his purpose, and why he never was allowed to recover completely.  He had needed to be the one who populated all those dreams, the possibilities that the dreamers, the ones who think what if. Those books, those stories that are told, he gave that life possibility, in a way his daughter never could have.

She falls to her knees next to him, grief overcoming her.  No child should have to kill their parent.

He smiles at her and lays his hand on her cheek, “You are more than anything I ever dreamed.  Don’t cry, Sookie, my Gabriel if I could have named you.  This had to happen.  Now you with your mate can lead our people to a new future.” He chuckles again, “With your husband at the helm, I expect that it will be quite different than anything I could have done.” He looks over at the man, sending him his expectations, as well as the threat that if he does not treat her well, he will find a way back to take care of him.

Then he frowns thinking of the idiot.  Gabriel does not need to deal with that, but he knew that Northman will be happy to take care of it and he nods to him. He chokes out, “If you go down the palace and through the stairs in the study, you will find someone you had been looking for.  I would advise that you not take my daughter with you, though.” He stares into the blue eyes, waiting for the moment that he sees the recognition.  And then he smirks.

At least he did something right there.

Eric frowns for a second, still taking in the information burst from Lucifer, then nods.

He moves to stand behind his mate, his hands on her shoulders as the Universe mourns the death of her first son.  With a last smile to his daughter, Lucifer explodes into light, whirling around Sookie and Eric. Sinking some of it in them, to give them what they need to know, as well as the link to the Creator that all the Gods have, to help them take care of their people.

Once done leaving the legacy that they needed, it burst out from them in a wave of light.  When everyone can see again, the world is healed along with those injured in the battle.

It is over.

* * *

Final count: 1,304

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	27. Epilogue – In Defense of Our Dreams

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/27-Crossing-1.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,127 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Kings and Queens_ by 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

It took years to settle everything from the battle.  All the wounds, all the plans that had been in place that they had to dismantle, along with teaching a whole world that the person they loved had been dead for a couple thousand years.

It had been hard, backbreaking work every step, but none complained.  They were just all happy it was all over.

During that time, things came to light that had some shaking their heads at fate.

Ironically, Sookie’s mother was a descendant of Niall, so Sookie is related to the triplets as Warlow had originally thought.  She had just waved her hand when told. Family right now didn’t mean the same thing as it had in the past.

Eric had watched his mate carefully, along with the rest of their friends and family.  The High Queen had been withdrawn, but with Eric keeping a close eye on her, the rest of them tried not to worry, though they all did their part in making sure she is aware that they are there for her.

It is as Warlow had explained one evening: no one should have to kill their father.  Sookie was in a sort of Hell within their Heaven they were experiencing. They need to give her time to sort it all out and for no one to tell her what she should feel since they are not in her shoes.  Sookie is very well aware that her father had to be stopped.

Thankfully, no one had thought to celebrate the win once it had been found out that Lucifer was their beloved Queen’s father and that she had won the war for them. No one had wanted to celebrate a victory that caused so much pain.

Instead, they all bent their wills to helping the two worlds most affected by Lucifer to recover. There was much that had to be done and among the Fae, much mourning as well as work to make sure they could survive. So many had died trying to save a man who no longer was alive.  There is a lot of undercurrent of hate rising for Lucifer, for his deceptions were many.

For while Lucifer had healed the physical damage, there was death and the emotional damage left behind.  The newly united Fae race took to the challenge. They had worked with the fairies, pouring out the benefits of their home world and allowing them to move into the cities that Baile had unearthed for them.  Being on the home worlds helped many of them, especially the females with their birth complications.  The planet Lucifer had brought them to had some critically needed elements in short supply and by the time that he died, all those elements had been exhausted.

The births of the newly integrated Fae race had done much to invigorate any souls that had started to lag.  These children were so healthy, so full of life, that anyone who saw them couldn’t help but be stimulated.

By this time, Sookie had begun to emerge from her depression.  Eric had been there every step of the way, supporting her but allowing her to grieve.  He understood the loss of a parent. He had lost in his life those he felt to be his mortal parents, then Godric later. So he was there for her in a way none had been for him.

Jason had been the shocker.  Whenever Sookie had seemed to be in the worst of her depression, he would arrive wherever she was and start talking over some of the things he has been finding either in space or in the Database with Jarvis.  He refused to allow her to wallow in her feelings but he never forced her to do anything more than listen to him go on and on.

He also found reasons for her to get interested in things.  Even if it was just to prove him wrong.

With Jason’s interference and Eric giving her the space to heal, while being there in every step, they had done what had needed to be done. The birth of the children is another thing that shook the last of it off her.  The shock of one of the first vampire couples that had settled on Baile having natural children made her sit up and start getting involved in life again.  Why are they able to have children?

This question drove her back to Diving, bringing an overjoyed Jarvis and George to her.  And they had started to work on the mystery.

When the official signing of the new treaty between all the worlds was ready, Sookie stood proudly by Eric’s side waiting for the moment they can see the new Empire form and hand over their roles to the next ones.  Both were shocked at the new wording that they had not been aware of and were named the High King and Queen of the new Empire.  And though they had protested it, argued against it, and done everything not to continue, it was all in vain.  Especially when Iteru had come and told them this is their role.  They can rule over the new Alliance or take their places as the Gods of it.  Either way, the work is the same, only if they will be worshiped as gods or as people trying to do the right thing is the difference.

They agreed to the positions, knowing their jobs are to bring this race and their allies to the next stage.  Neither wanted to be worshiped as gods.  They made mistakes, and this way they had less impact.  The humans would take to worshipping them too easily.

They had been pleased that though it was named an Empire, the positions on the Council of Advisors was voted upon.  There were a few that were named to be permanent, but there was a ratio of them to the voted, never equaling a third of the standing body.  To be named a permanent Advisor was a hard criteria to fall into, but they had done that on purpose to make sure there was no chance of it being too easy.

Of course, Eric and Sookie were to be the deciding force on much of it and they were honored as well as determined to not let the power go to their heads.  Luckily, those that had been close friends of theirs and on the original Advisors were all qualified to be granted the permanent positions.  Each planet will have a number of Advisors it can elect to take their places, contingent upon the species on that planet.  No less than two are selected from the world.

Some, like Shadoe and Godric, were to be semi-permanent holders of the seats, others will pass onto the heavens over the long years.  This allowed it to be a semi-moving group of people, with Eric and Sookie having the right to expel any troublemakers from their midst.  To create a check system, they had instigated a separate set of unknown people selected at random from the planets, who are  _not_  part of the governments, to listen to any appeals.

Godric had finally healed during the time that it took to reconstruct the Empire.  He had been one of the front-runners of working to heal the fairy and introducing them back to the Fae Home Worlds.  It was he who maintained that they keep their version of the name since they were used to the name and to strip it from them wouldn’t be right.

He had also left to be able to get over the last of the torture.  Once he had healed from the physical part of it, the psychological aspect hit him.  He had nothing to distract himself with at first as well as finally sleeping for the first time in two thousand years had caused him to need to leave.

In fact, it is he that gave the first signs of what is going on for Sookie, Jarvis and George to pinpoint their research on what is going on with the Vampires.

It had been a study on the effects of sleeping for the first time for the vampires as their bodies became adjusted to the worlds they had been meant for.  It seems the vampires had been the most sensitive to their planets and the ones to change the most on their exile to Earth.

The change of their bodies to becoming more “alive” resulted in an overhaul of the preformed idea that they were the living dead.  It seems magic plays more of a part of Vampires than they ever imagined.  They were never to be the walking dead. Instead, they were another part of the plan.

Dark Fae is what Sookie and her divers found their name to originally be.  Light Fae are the so-called alive types.  Dark Fae were the most magical of the two.  The witches and so forth found themselves changing on the planet, and new kinds that had been thought to be made up in stories came to be.  Warlocks, Wizards, and the rest are now as regular as any other kind of the Fae Race.

Magic was lower on Earth, and so the things that made everyone think they were dead never took place often enough for them to notice.  Their bodies were alive, and hearts beat.  But since they are basically living magic, their bodies had shut down on Earth. They had been so governed by the need to survive that it is found that they had barely survived as a race.  The fact that they had prospered is only a testament to their stubbornness.

It was what caused the Ennui that the ancients had to battle, their bodies growing tired of the fight to survive, basically starving to death without the added nutrients needed to keep them going any longer.

However, certain things came to light.

Nightmares.  Not the creatures, but the dreams.  Vampires were thrilled to have sleep and dreams but had forgotten the other side of the coin.  And some of them had lived far bloodier and violent lives than others.

Sookie had theorized that not having nightmares as a deterrent caused the vampires to become bloodier and bloodier.  As the time passed, it became the norm for them. With no consequences for them to face other than being caught, they had become more ruthless.

Now, they are paying for it.  For those like Godric, who sincerely repented what he had done, it is a miserable time for them.  Eventually, it balances out in dreams.  But it took awhile and a lot out of their Dark Fae until then.

The information that Lucifer had broken the universe into alternate realities made them realize that he had been truly powerful, along with Eric telling them that had been the purpose of the God.  He had to be the one to make the other realities possible.  And it initiated hope that they could break into those realities and see for themselves what could have been, as well as helping them all find the truth.

It will take time, but that is something they all had in abundance now.  The realization that Earth is nothing more than a world they had been thrown onto had made the human race reevaluate themselves and they found themselves wanting. They had done what was seemingly impossible and continued to teach themselves and their children that anything is possible and that being different is not a bad thing to be.

All in all, just to have so much for them to find, as well as the exploration available,  caused a new age to truly begin as Lucifer had told his daughter.

And the adventures to be had been enough to make it a golden one.

* * *

Final count: 1,987

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked the story, let me know. I appreciate it greatly to read them!


End file.
